When Wings and Wands Collide
by Not Here Dont Talk to Me
Summary: The Order of the Phoenix has a special task for the flock. But with things like Umbridge and Slytherins in the way, can they succeed? And a more formidable opposition is plotting against them... Will they survive? Set during Harry's 5th year, after Max.
1. Chapter 1 The Kids

**Harry POV**

I walked quickly to the park, eager to get away from my so called _relatives._ Honestly, I thought to myself. _I can't believe they even have the nerve to call themselves my aunt and uncle! _I replayed the scene that I had just walked out of in my mind.

_Uncle Vernon looked at me unpleasantly. 'Why are you watching the news again?' he asked. Actually it was more of a bark. I shrugged. I didn't feel like telling Uncle Vernon the reason. The fact that Voldemort would be indulging himself in Muggle torture, probably this very moment in fact, was sure to come on the Muggle news right? Not that they'd know it was Voldemort, of course. They'd probably blame any bridges collapsing or broken building on earth movements or something like that, but I, and hopefully the rest of the wizard population, would know the real disruptor. Vernon scowled. 'You should show me more respect,' he snarled at me. 'You show be grateful that your aunt and I even took your sorry little behind in from the doorstep on that night!'_

_I turned away. I didn't care what his uncle or aunt thought of me. 'Whatever.' I muttered. 'Don't you turn your back on me!' Uncle Vernon shouted, his face rapidly progressing to the puce coloured state that it seemed to spend half its time in. 'I'm not done with you yet!'_

_But I just shook his head and walked out. _

The park was in sight now, and I bee-lined for the playground that was usually unoccupied, so that I could just think.

However, as soon as I was close enough, he could see that the playground was, for once, in use. A little girl with golden curls that bounced on her head, was giggling uncontrollably as a girl who looked to be in her late teens pushed her higher and higher on the swing set. Just as she got to the peak height, the little girl let go of the swing and pushed herself off, high into the air.

She went incredibly high and stayed up for such an incredibly long time, that it almost seemed unreal to me. Then again, I lived in a world of magic. _Nothing_ was unreal. As the little girl started to fall towards the ground again she let out a shriek of glee and delight. She landed lightly like a butterfly and started to laugh, in a pretty bell-like laugh. She must have been at least 3m up but she was completely unharmed.

'Max! Max! I wanna do it again!' She shouted happily. 'That was FUN!'

'Aw, sorry Angel, sweetie,' said the teen, running over and scooping up the girl in a bear hug. 'I promised Gazzy that I'd give him a turn, but you can have a go after that!'

The teenager -Max- had long hair that looked as if it was trying to decide whether to be blonde or brown, beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and was very tall, taller than me by what must have been several inches. _She's very pretty,_ I found myself thinking in some surprise. He continued walking to the park, trying to decide whether to stop there or to just keep going.

'Yeah!' Shouted a boy who had blonde curls and blue eyes just like the little girl (Angel, Max had called her). 'It's _my_ turn!' Angel's face fell, and the boy (who could only be her big brother) softened. 'But I can give you my go if you want.' The tiny girl's face lit up again as she ran to hug her big brother. 'Thank you Gazzy! You're the best brother ever!'

Well that was a pretty weird name. Gazzy?

I took in the rest of the playground as he got even closer. Apart from the teen, Max, the little girl, Angel, and her older brother Gazzy, there were three other people occupying the space. Up on a raised platform was a girl with mocha coloured skin and wild extremely curly dark brown hair. She was chattering endlessly to a tall boy who looked like he was Max's age, with pale skin and strawberry blonde hair. He was surveying the scene that included Max with bright blue eyes that were slightly clouded over. I wondered if he had a sight impediment. I could tell that the boy was not really listening to the dark girl, preferring to tune her out instead. Finally, off to the side, with a laptop balanced on his knees, a boy dressed completely in black, with black hair and olive skin, was typing. I couldn't tell if they had come as a big group or separately. None of them looked related except Angel and Gazzy. All of them were pretty good looking though.

Just then, the dark haired boy glanced up from the laptop and looked at Max, then at me. Somehow, Max must have felt his gaze because she looked over at him, and then followed his pointed look to me. Her eyebrows instantly contracted and she put Angel down on the ground. Gazzy and Angel both looked at me, and I seemed to have attracted the attention of the remaining people at the park: the tall blonde boy and the dark skinned girl. The boy with the laptop, the girl and the other boy all got up to stand behind Max who was now looking at me warily.

As I watched them I couldn't help but think that they looked just like a family standing there. I felt a pang of loneliness, which I quickly shook away. I wondered what it would have been like if I still had my parents. But they were gone, murdered. They weren't coming back. No, instead I got to spend the holidays with Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley, which were about as bad as it got.

As I watched, Angel's face changed from one of wariness to sympathy as she looked at him. _What?_

Angel looked up at Max and whispered something. Max's expression also changed. She looked at I and stepped forward. 'Hey,' she said. 'I'm Max.' She still looked slightly suspicious, but nowhere near as much as before. 'Harry. Harry Potter.' I answered. The group all grinned and snickered, except for the dark boy who just smirked. 'Bond. James Bond.' Max whispered.

I shook my head and smiled slightly. 'This is Nick,' said Max, pointing at the dark boy. Harry noticed that his eyes were as dark as his hair and I was unable to make out the pupil from the iris. I supposed that if he was a girl then he would see Nick as pretty hot.

'Jeff,' Max indicated the tall blonde boy, who nodded his head and said 'Sup?'

'Tiffany-Krystal' the girl with dark skin waved excitedly and said, 'Hi! I'm Tiffany-Krystal, Tiffy for short; it's really good to meet you! OMG I _love_ your accent, it's so cute! Can you say 'I like to jump on tables pat sheep'? Please, please, please, ple-' Tiffy was cut off by a hand that Jeff had placed over her mouth. 'Sorry, she likes to talk a lot.' He said apologetically.

'Anyway,' continued Max. 'This is Zac and Ariel,' she finished pointing to the last in the group. I frowned slightly. Hadn't they been called Gazzy and Angel? Again, Angel –or was it Ariel? - looked up at Max and whispered something to her. Max looked at me. She shrugged. What was going on here? They weren't a normal family that much was sure.


	2. Chapter 2 Poor Guy

**Max POV**

I lay down on my bed and tried to get to sleep. I still had absolutely no freaking idea why we were here. Oh wait… yes I do. The flock had _forced_ me to buy them a house. In freaking England! Number 6 Privet Drive, Surrey, to be exact. Where had my authority as flock leader gone? The fairies had come during the night and stolen it if you ask me. And then the fairies had gone and decided to give it to Angel. I swear that girl is getting more and more stubborn by the day, and God knows a stubborn six year old is what we need. But wait, she was arguing about that _too._ According to Angel, she was _seven_, not _six._ Jeez people, get it right! I mean, it's not as if I don't love Angel to death or anything, but she sure was a handful. Especially when the fairies give her the authority that _I'm_ supposed to have, and she rounds up the four younger kids, ambushing me with Bambi eyes and majority voting for a house to settle down in.

I have a feeling that Angel didn't even try to enlist Fang's help for Evil Plan #one trillion. After all, Fang _always_ goes with what I say or he dies a long, slow,_ painful_ death… but he normally agrees with me anyway, so it's all good. We tried to get the kids to see reason, we were constantly in danger, we had no idea what enemies would be next, we needed to keep on guard, etc… but to no avail. They were adamant this time, and I try to be a fair leader, basing my decisions on vote, so I and Fang had no choice but to go along with the house buying.

Anyways, here I am attempting to get some rest on my new bed after a long day of unpacking boxes (I am still trying to figure out how we had enough possessions to fill even one box), when the door bangs open and Nudge, Gazzy and Angel rush in, Iggy trailing behind.

'MAAAAAAAAAAAAAX!' Nudge's loud voice was a guaranteed migraine bringer. 'Max, wake up! There's a park nearby and we wanna go!'

Park? What happened to my sleep time? Did they actually _want _me to be a grouch for the rest of the day?

'Uhhhhhhn…' I was too lazy to even put a coherent answer together.

'Come _on_, Max!' Gazzy chimed in.

'Nah, c'mon guys, let's just go with Fang, and leave Max to her beauty sleep. She definitely needs it.'

I opened my eyes to glare at Iggy. 'Why don't _you_ have a beauty sleep, Iggy?' I snapped. 'Then again, don't bother. You're a lost cause.'

I sat up and swung my legs out from under the covers.

'So how far away is the park?' I asked, hoping it wasn't too far.

'Don't worry Max, it's only 5 or 10 minutes walking.' Angel answered, obviously reading my mind. I sighed. Not too bad I s'pose. But still… I do need sleep…

'Fang's coming,' Angel said slyly, reading my mind again. Dammit! Now I gotta go. If Fang's there, I'm there.

'OK,' I sighed reaching for shoes, in the middle of the floor.

10 minutes later and we reached the playground, where Angel immediately sped for the swings.

'Max!' she cried. 'Max, push me!' She looked so adorable for a moment that my heart softened, and I only saw the cute little girl that the lucky ones see. But both you and I know that Angel is two parts blonde cherub, two parts unholy demon, and two parts of something completely indefinable but even scarier.

Even so, I went over and started pushing her higher and higher on the swing set.

'Max, give me a go after her!' Gazzy yelled out. I nodded.

By now, Angel's swing was going so high that I was beginning to fear it flipping completely round.

Iggy and Nudge were now chatting on the other part of the playground (well, Nudge was talking, Iggy was zoning out) and Fang had taken out his trusty laptop and was sitting off to one side.

I pushed Angel a couple more times and then suddenly she threw herself off high into the air, laughing loudly the entire time. She went like, five meters up before she started to fall (Okay, so maybe I'm exaggerating. Sue me.).

Angel twirled and yelled over to me. 'Max! Max! I wanna do it again!' She shouted happily. I loved seeing her happy, it didn't happen enough in our lives. 'That was FUN!'

'Aw, sorry Angel, sweetie,' I said running over to her and giving her a big hug. 'I promised Gazzy I'd give him a turn, but you can have a go after that!' _Anything to make you happy, _I added in my mind. She smiled that smile of hers that just makes everybody around her go 'awwwwww'. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. 'You were mad at her before and now you're just trying to make her smile. What's up with that?' well have you _seen_ one of Angel's looks? No, I guess not**.** But all you need to know is that you would act like me too.

'Yeah!' Gazzy said running over to us. 'It's _my_ turn!'

Angel's face became sad again and the Gasman immediately softened. 'But I can give you my go if you want.' Angel didn't even need to use her mind control to get Gazzy to do what she wanted. One sad face and he was putty in her tiny hands.

Her face lit up instantly. She squirmed to hug the eight year old as she said 'Thank you Gazzy! You're the best brother ever!' of course…

I suddenly felt a prickling feeling on the back of my neck and I turned around to see Fang looking away from me to an approaching boy who I hadn't noticed before.

He stopped as he realized that he had attracted our attention, and I put Angel down, my eyebrows drawn down in a frown.

I looked the newcomer up and down as Fang, Nudge and Iggy joined us. He was pretty pale, but not as much as Iggy and his hair was as black as Fang's. He looked around me, Fang and Iggy's age, but he was much shorter than us, Nudge was taller than him. He had these brilliant green eyes that looked too mature for a teen, and I guess he was good-looking in a weird sorta way, but he had nothin' on Fang. However, his most defining feature was a scar on his forehead that was shaped like a lightening bolt. I wondered how he had gotten it. It didn't look like it was shaped like that by coincidence.

A flicker of sadness passed the boy's face and Angel's expression became sympathetic as she watched him. She looked up to whisper something to me. 'He's pretty safe.' She said. 'Be nice to him, his parents were murdered and now he has to live with really horrible people.' His parents were murdered? Poor guy.

I stepped forward towards him. 'Hey,' I said. 'I'm Max' I continued.

'Harry. Harry Potter.' The boy replied in a strong English accent. I sniggered as I remembered the famous line. 'Bond. James Bond.' I whispered. Then I got back to business.

'This is Nick,' I said, indicating Fang, who didn't acknowledge that anything had been said. I suppressed a sigh. Typical.

'Jeff.' I pointed at Iggy who said 'Sup?'

I continued the intros, even though I had no idea why I was doing it. 'Tiffany-Krystal.' I braced myself for the explosion of conversation that was bound to come from Nudge any nanosecond.

'Hi! I'm Tiffany-Krystal, Tiffy for short; it's really good to meet you! OMG I _love_ your accent, it's so cute! Can you say 'I like to jump on tables and pat sheep'? Please, please, please, ple-' Iggy wrapped a hand around Nudge's mouth saying apologetically: 'Sorry, she likes to talk a lot.'

'Anyway,' I said. 'This is Zac and Ariel,' pointing at Gazzy and Angel. Harry frowned slightly.

Angel whispered up to me, 'He heard you call us Gazzy and Angel.' I shrugged off the instant paranoia. He'll think they're nicknames. I hope.


	3. Chapter 3 The Getting to Know Game

**This chapter is basically just a filler so that the flock and Harry can get to know each other a bit more and gain interest in each other.**

**Harry POV**

'Harry?' The littlest one -who I decided to keep as Angel instead of Ariel since it suited her more- looked up at me.

'Yeah?' I replied.

'Do you wanna play with us?' Angel asked. I was a little taken aback. So, apparently, was Max, for she looked a bit startled for a second before her face smoothed over once more.

'Well…' I didn't know what to say. True, I could definitely use some _pleasant_ company these holidays, since I had no idea when I was going to meet up with Ron and Hermione. They had been very unresponsive in their letters, and I was actually a bit pissed with them. So, I would _like_ to hang out with these kids, but still…

Angel smiled innocently at me. 'It's OK Harry.' She said sweetly. 'We won't mind.'

'I guess…'

I walked the remaining distance to the six people. 'I haven't seen you around before,' I said, attempting to make conversation. 'Well we moved here yesterday,' said the one that was either Gazzy or Zac. Let's say Zac. 'And we spent all today unpacking.' He frowned and muttered something along the lines of 'and I still can't find any materials for explosives…' I think he would get along well with Fred and George.

'Yeah, and my back is like, _so_ sore! I mean, who knew we had so much stuff?! And it was all so _heavy_! I mean, what is up with that, we should like, get them weighed and se-' Tiffany-Krystal was stopped once more by Jeff's hand across her mouth. 'You're right,' I commented. 'She_ does_ talk a lot.'

Tiffy peeled Jeff's fingers off her mouth and scowled. 'I wish you guys would stop doing that,' she complained. 'It's really annoying! How would you like it if it happened to you? Actually that would depend on who you were… I mean, Max would like, give you her death glare –which is really scary by the way-, but Nick would,' Tiffy stopped and frowned. 'But it would never happen to Nick 'cause he never says _anything_.' I raised an eyebrow as I realized this was true. Nick was the only one who hadn't said a thing since I'd arrived. Nick smirked as Max said, 'That's not fair, F-Nick does say stuff, just not much to you.' Fnick?

'Oh yeah?' Jeff butt in. 'What does King Fnick say to _you_? Actually, don't answer that, I think I might barf if you do.' Max blushed slightly and whacked Jeff around the head. Angel giggled and Max gave her a warning look.

I have to admit, it was very interesting to watch these people interact. They were obviously very close, like a real family. Loved each other like a family. However, if I took Jeff's comments the right way, then Max and Nick had something a little closer than family…

'Hey guys!' Angel said as if struck by a sudden thought. 'Do you want to play Truth or Dare?' She asked. 'It's my favourite game!' Max looked slightly worried. She turned to Nick for a moment and it was as if a silent conversation passed between them. Tiffy gave a little 'aw'. They turned back to us. 'OK' Max said rather reluctantly.

'Did you guys just have one of those things where you have a conversation but don't actually speak?' Jeff asked. He turned to me. 'By the way, I'm blind.'

'Yes!' Squealed Tiffy happily. 'The fifth sign of a perfect couple! Mind reading!'

Max sighed. 'Can we please just play Truth or Dare now?'

**Max POV**

Truth or Dare? I dunno… There were things that I'd rather keep hidden. Like me and Fang last night for instance. (and for those pervs out there, it was just a rather deep talk, nothing more.)

I turned to Fang. He looked back at me and we had one of those silent convo things.

_Should we?_ I asked silently. _They're gonna keep nagging till we give in._ He said. _I s'pose._

I turned back to the rest of my flock and Harry. 'OK,' I said. I heard Nudge and Iggy going on about the conversation me and Fang had, but didn't really listen until Nudge said '… perfect couple! Mind reading!' I sighed.

'Can we please just play Truth or Dare now?

We sat down in a circle. 'I go first!' Angel demanded. 'Max, truth or dare?' For some reason, I was always picked first when we played this dang game. I thought. Both could have crap outcomes. 'Dare,' I finally answered.

'I dare you to kiss Harry! On the lips!' I frowned. Predictable, much?

'Ariel, I _have_ a boyfriend.'

As if to back up my point, I felt Fang's arms wrap around me, and I leaned back into his chest. Angel scowled. 'Fine.' She said. 'Kiss Nick.' She didn't seem happy with this dare, after all, it's not as if I would refuse _that_. 'It has to be a long one though.' I shrugged and turned around to face Fang. He gave me one of those dazzling smiles that only he can do, before placing a gentle hand on the side of my neck and leaning in to kiss me.

When we broke apart after about twenty seconds, we looked back at the group. I wanted more kisses, but wasn't willing to embarrass myself like that.

'My turn.' I wondered who I was going to choose.

'Harry. Truth or dare?'

'Truth.' Harry answered immediately. Chicken.

'OK…' I tried to think up a good truth. You know, not 'who do you liiiiiike?', or 'have you ever kissed a girl?'

Fang whispered in my ear. 'How he got the scar.' Would it kill him to speak in full sentences?

'OK, um, how did you get that scar on your forehead?'

Harry absent-mindedly traced the scar with his right hand and a looked of pain passed over his face. 'When I was little, a guy came to my house and murdered both my parents. Then he tried to kill me. But he couldn't and ended up only leaving me this scar.' Harry shrugged sadly. Next to me, I felt Angel flinch as she read his mind and then frown. She tugged my sleeve urgently but I ignored it, she could tell me later.

Harry brightened. 'My turn! Nick?' Fang shrugged. I rolled my eyes. I think he was deliberately keeping Harry from hearing his voice. I smacked his leg. 'All right Mr. Tall Dark and Silent.' I said. 'You are no longer silent.' No response. 'That means _say something.'_ Fang smirked at me the said to Harry, 'Dare.' _Finally_, I thought.

'I dare you to-' Harry began before he was cut off by a much deeper more unpleasant voice. 'Well, well ,well, looks like Potty's finally found some loser friends just like him.' I looked up to see a huge figure standing on the edge of the playground. God he was hideous. Behind him were four smaller, but still huge figures. They all looked like they had a large amount of muscle on their limbs, so they must be strong. If it came to it, I would knock them out cold in two seconds.

Harry looked up and his face filled with fake enthusiasm. 'Look guys!' He said. 'It's Ickle Diddykins and his band of merry men!'

The dude in front's face darkened. 'Don't call me that,' he snarled. 'It's Big D.'

Harry was keeping up the façade of eagerness. He completely ignored the last comment. 'Well?' He asked rather impatiently. 'Who'd you beat up tonight? Was it another 10 year old? I know you did Mark Evans two nights ago.' Harry's smile was gone now. Beat up? These people were bullies. _Fat_ bullies. And Harry wasn't scared of them,even though the head pig must have been about 5 times his size. I wondered why. Maybe looks didn't reveal all?

'Harry?' I asked. 'Who are these arseholes?'

Harry glanced around. 'My cousin Dudley and his faithful minions.'

'Do you mind if we teach them a lesson? You know, don't beat people up because eventually karma will get back at you, blah, blah, blah. Can we be karma?'

It had been a while since I'd had a good fight, and I wanted to keep in shape.

'Be my guest.' Harry looked a little surprised.

Dudley scowled. 'Try me, _bitch._ I'm Junior Heavyweight Boxing Champion. What are you going to do, break a nail on me?' A sexist pig to boot. Ooooh, he was in for it now.

I lunged for Dudley and felt the others join in behind me.

**Harry POV**

It took all of three minutes to have all five bullies thoroughly beaten up. I was pretty sure that the six kids could have done it quicker, but they'd been like a cat playing with a mouse before he eats it if you ask me. They had been truly mesmerizing to watch, moving gracefully and extraordinarily fast.

When the Dudley and his friends were all on the ground groaning in pain (serves them right) Max turned to me. 'Nice to meet you,' she told me. 'But we're going home now. Later, Harry.'

And with that, all six of them were gone.

I reminded myself never to get on their bad sides. The consequences would be disastrous for me, even with my wand. These kids were amazingly dangerous.

**I like this chapter personally. Even with the stereotypical Truth or Dare. But I wanna know what you think! Review? **


	4. Chapter 4 This Is Getting a Little Scary

**Max POV**

When we got home from the park, the flock and I all went our separate ways. Iggy and the Gasman walked off somewhere muttering quietly about 'big explosions', 'materials needed', and 'not big enough'. I didn't want to know. Nudge and Angel had taken advantage of our TV and had picked out some chick flick to watch. Fang was on his blog yet again, probably to recount our meeting with Harry and his fat cousin. I sat down in a chair that had come with the house (actually, most of the furniture came with the house, or we'd be sleeping on cardboard boxes) and watched the movie with Nudge and Angel. Tried to anyway. But the thing is movies like these, the ones that are all about romance and high school bore me to death within two seconds. Literally. All I could think about was Harry and how he had absolutely no fear when facing those thugs. He wasn't just a skinny bean pole that much was for sure. I half smiled at the nickname Harry had given Dudley. Ickle Diddykins... he hadn't liked that one teensy little bit. I remembered how Angel had reacted when Harry told us about his mum and dad's deaths. I wondered what that was about. Harry sure was an interesting person. I wondered where he lived. The flock and I might actually be able to make a non-flock friend.

I think I must of drifted to sleep about a quarter of the way through the movie, because the next thing I know, there was a loud _crack! _and an angry screech of 'MUNDUNGUS FLETCHER I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!'

I jumped at bit and winced. That was _loud._ The other occupants of the room had looked around at the noise too, and Gazzy and Iggy entered, apparently interrupted from their scheming. I got up from my armchair and looked out the window in time to see a mad looking old lady swing her handbag at a short man who had droopy eyes that gave him the appearance of basset hound. I felt slightly sorry for the man. From the look of it, that bag was filled with something hard and heavy. I was surprised to see Harry standing next to the woman, a green-faced Dudley draped across his shoulders. I didn't do that to Dudley did I? I hadn't meant to hurt him _too_ badly. But if I had, then one word. Oops.

The woman swung her handbag again and again, saying something with each whack. Unfortunately, they were at the other end of the street, so I couldn't make out what she was saying even with my super-enhanced bird-kid hearing. Boy, did she look mad though. The basset resembling man snapped something back at the lady (between cowering whimpers) and then suddenly, with no warning, he disappeared.

I leapt backwards away from the window right into Fang's hard chest. I hadn't realised that he and the flock were behind me. 'Huh?' I managed to get through my teeth. What the _hell_ had just happened? None of the flock got out a reply. They were staring open-mouthed. You know things are really big, like _really_ big, when Nudge, _Nudge,_ is left speechless.

And you know what the really weird thing is? Neither Harry nor the person he was with seemed to find the man's disappearance anything but normal. They just kept walking down the street, towards our house, the lady speaking hysterically the entire time. I was still too shocked to do anything but stare. Yes, I know, I should be used to surprises by now, but _a man disappearing?_

They stopped outside the house right next to ours. Huh. Fancy that. The boy that can still surprise me even after all I've been through is my next door neighbour. This should be interesting.

The pair had a short conversation. 'I'm going straight home,' said the mad old lady. 'I'll need to wait for more instructions. Goodnight.'

'Hang on, don't go yet!' Harry proteste_d_. 'I want to know-' but the woman had already trotted away into the night. Scowling, Harry made his way up the garden path. They had a posh house alright. The again so did we. All the houses in this area were all prim and orderly with stuck-up owners who turned their noses up at anything new. Not exactly my type, but you probably already knew that, didn't you?

Harry rang the doorbell and I heard someone come to answer it. 'Diddy!' Said a female voice. 'About time too, I was getting quite- quite- _Diddy what's the matter?' _A horsy faced woman appeared in the doorway just in time to see Dudley barf all over their neat little doormat as Harry ducked out the way. Her face became panicked and she shrieked shrilly for her husband to come. I assumed that this was Harry's aunt and uncle. They almost slammed the door on Harry, but he managed to get inside just before it shut. I could see that he wasn't the most popular person in the household to put it lightly.

I raised my eyebrows at the flock. Intriguing or what?

**Harry POV**

Well, here I am getting yelled at by Vernon after a Dementor attack in a deserted alleyway. To say that I was pissed would be the understatement of the millennium. I couldn't believe that after all my 'lying low' all my 'keeping my nose clean', I _still_ had the possibility of being expelled from Hogwarts. Could my life honestly get any suckier? Ah well, at least it was only a _possibility_.

After a bit more yelling on both Uncle Vernon and my part, I was forced to explain what the hell was going on. Even though I barely had an idea myself. I couldn't concentrate, so many things had happened today. Max and her family beating Dudley and his little gang up as though they did the same thing every other day, The Dementor attack, Mrs Figg being a Squib, the risk of expulsion. It was all too much.

There was more talk of wizarding and magic in the room then there had probably been since Lily was still around. I could tell why Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were paranoid of anyone eavesdropping on such talk. Anyone who heard what we were talking about would believe that we needed to be sent to a lunatic asylum. After a lot of owls, even more explaining, and a mysterious howler to Aunt Petunia, I was finally able to go to bed and sleep. I just wanted this day to end.

**Max POV**

The flock and I stared at each other in shock, up on the rooftop of number 4 Privet Drive. We had just eavesdropped on the entire conversation. _They need to be sent to the wacky shack_, I thought.

**Yeah, I know, not my best chapter but oh well. Review? **


	5. Chapter 5 Revealings

**Okay guys, I just realized that I haven't done a disclaimer yet, so this is for the previous chapters, this one, and all the others because I can't be stuffed to do it every time I start a new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Harry Potter. I thought I did. But then some dudes in grey suits turned up at my house and told me I didn't, James Patterson and J.K. Rowling did. Now I am sad.**

**But the fun begins now!**

**Max POV**

We got off the roof of Harry's house and entered our own wordlessly.

'OMG.' Nudge said. 'What a weirdo! I mean, what was all that stuff about those Dementor thingys? Like, do they really exist or what?'

'They guard the wizard prison of Azkaban or something.' I replied. Wizard prison… What a load of bull.

'I don't think it is Max' Angel told me. 'He wasn't lying… or at least, he believed what he was saying.' So he's an actual loony is he?

'Max, he was thinking about this sort of stuff back at the park. You know, when he told us about his parent's murder?'

'Yeah, wasn't it by some dude called… Lord Voldemort?' Gazzy asked.

'Um, well, when he told us in his mind there was a whole lot of green light and a really high laugh, and then a woman was _screaming…' _I hugged Angel around the shoulders. 'But anyway, after he thought about that, a really, really big scary looking guy with all this hair around his face popped into his mind, and the guy told Harry that his parents had been killed by a Killing Curse or something.' **(That was Hagrid if you didn't already know). **A Killing Curse? What the heck? Like, real magic? For some reason I find that hard to believe.

Angel walked over to Total and aimlessly patted his head, obviously thinking hard.

She looked back up at us. 'I don't know guys' she said. 'I think they could be telling the truth. I think this stuff could be real.'

Come again? Did that little girl over there just tell me that this sort of stuff is real? That things that suck your soul out of your mouth and maniacs that kill parents through magic actually exist? I don't believe her. And if I do, then kill me now.** Maybe you should believe her Max,** said my Voice. My Voice! Hadn't heard from it in what, three weeks now? This was a surprise. An unpleasant one at that. **You need to be more open-minded Max**, the Voice continued. **There are things in this world that even you don't know about.** And with that it was gone. OK… so my newly reappeared Voice was telling me that Angel was right, was it? Hmmm… I needed to go through this with my most trusted bird-boy.

'All right guys, we've heard enough now it's time for bed. Let's move it.' My flock moved upstairs to clean their teeth and get in bed. At least I hope they cleaned their teeth, but knowing them, it was straight to bed.

Fang sat down next to me. I looked up at him, asking the silent question.

'I'm not sure what to think.' He said slowly. 'It's all completely unbelievable, but Angel looked as though she was pretty convinced, and she's definitely hard to lie to.' Well, yeah, it's a little hard to lie to somebody who can read your mind.

I nodded my head slowly, 'I know what you're talking about. Angel thought he was telling the truth, and so did his aunt and uncle. Plus, just now, the Voice told me that I had to be more open-minded which makes me think…'

Fang looked at me in surprise. 'Your Voice is back?' I nodded again. 'And it's telling you to be more open-minded? That's food for thought.' You can say that again. He stared off into the distance for a couple of minutes, then shook his head. 'I can't think right now. I'm going to bed. Goodnight.' He got up, kissed my forehead, and went to his room.

The next three days I spent a lot of my time thinking about Harry Potter and the problems he brought with him. I still couldn't decide whether or not he deserved to be in the loony bin and was insane, or if magic, Dementors and Killing Curses were real. To top it off, my wings were getting a little sore, because we weren't able to go flying as much since we were in a public place. Another reason why, if we had to find a house at all, it should at least be in a secluded area. Instead we were stuck in a highly populated neighbourhood so we had to be super careful about our wings. I think I've only gone flying twice since we've been here!

Obviously Nudge was thinking along the same lines as me because one day during a fabulously cooked breakfast by Iggy (I offered to help but was met by a scream of 'NO!'), she asked, 'Hey Max? Do you think we could go flying today? I mean, I know it's inconvenient and stuff, but my wings are getting really cramped and I want to practice some hawk moves, because those were really cool and I loved watching the hawks perform them and I want to do the moves as well as them, so it woul-'

'Yes, we can go flying today Nudge,' I interrupted. 'I want to get out and about as well.'

We were met by cheers.

As soon as we got outside into the hot summer heat, the Nudge channel turned on again.

'OMG! I can't believe we are _finally_ going flying! I mean, my wings are so sore! Was this how you felt when Mr. Chu shot you in the wing Max? You know, like a cranky old witch because you couldn't go out and get into the air with us? Because you definitely acted like one.' All this just _had_ to be said at top volume didn't it? I mean, anyone could have heard, and you know how my paranoia is on the_ best_ of days.

'Shhhh' I hissed. 'Our secret has been blown enough in America already! Do you want us to become _internationally_ famous?' One of the few good things about moving to England was that we weren't recognized by random people in the street and begged for autographs by kids who had seen our air shows.

'Yes!' The Gasman and Nudge promptly replied to my question. 'Being famous all over the world would be so cool! Like uber-cool! It would be completely awesomized!'

I looked at Fang and sighed. The young kids never grasped a situation properly. We quickly made our way to a nearby quiet park (it wasn't the one that we met Harry in) and did a quick and quiet take-off.

**Harry POV**

After the Dementor attack, I spent the next three days in a _very_ bad mood. I had sent three letters to Ron, Hermione and Sirius asking what was going on, telling Hedwig to bite them until they gave good long answers, but I hadn't gotten a reply yet. I sorta wished that I could go outside, even in the stifling heat, maybe meet up with Max and the others again, but I had decided to stay up in my bedroom, for the safety of others around me. I opened the window during my third day of self induced solitary confinement, and saw the door to number 6 flung open. Out trooped Max, Nick, Jeff, Tiffany-Krystal, Zac and Angel. They lived next door did they?

All of them looked exuberant in the fresh air, particularly the youngest ones. 'OMG!' Tiffany-Krystal exclaimed once they were all outside. 'I can't believe we are _finally_ going flying! I mean, my wings are so sore! Was this how you felt when Mr. Chu shot you in the wing Max? You know, like a cranky old witch because you couldn't go out and get into the air with us? Because you definitely acted like one.' So nice.

Wait, what? _Wings?_ But they didn't have wings did they?

Max glanced around quickly as if _expecting_ someone to be eavesdropping (I quickly withdrew my face from the window) then looked back at Tiffy. She snapped something too quietly for me to hear, and the kids faces instantly brightened. 'Yes!' Tiffy and Zac said. 'Being famous all over the world would be so cool! Like uber cool' Tiffany-Krystal elaborated. 'It would be completely awesomized!' World famous? What the hell was going on here?

Max looked at Nick and sighed then they walked off. Definitely food for thought.

Later on that evening, I was still thinking about the strange family, and Uncle Vernon put his face around the door. Instantly I remembered why I was in such a bad mood. He was looking smug for some reason. What was there to be smug about? Having the ugliest face in history?

'We're going out.' He said.

'Sorry?'

'We, your aunt, Dudley and I that is, are going out.'

'Fine.' Did I care?

'You are not to leave your bedroom while we are away.'

'OK' I wasn't planning to anyway.

'You are not to touch the television, the stereo, or any of our possessions.'

'Right.' Dammit! My plan to wreck the house was ruined! Oh wait… I didn't have a plan like that!

'You are not to steal food from the fridge.'

'OK' For all I know about this house, the fridge had a security lock that's password was 'All Dudley's'

'I am going to lock your door.'

'You do that.' Now have I ever done anything to provoke such wounding suspicion?

Vernon looked a little suspicious at my lack of reaction, but he left anyway.

The room grew steadily darker as time passed. I suppose Max and her little pack must be back now from wherever they went. _Flying…?_ A small voice at the back of my head questioned. I pushed it away.

Suddenly I heard a small but distinctive crash downstairs. _Burglars._

I slid off the bed and picked up my wand from where it was resting on my bedside table. There was silence for a moment and then, suddenly, and with no warning, there was a loud click and the door to my bedroom swung open.

Without hesitating I walked over and looked out into the lobby. I could see eight or nine people crowded around the bottom of the stairs.

'Lower your wand boy, before you take someone's eye out.' A familiar, low growling voice told me. That was Professor Moody's voice!

'Professor Moody?' I asked uncertainly.

'Didn't get around to much teaching, did I?' Moody snorted. 'I had someone acting as me the whole year! Of course, _you_ might not be _you_ for all we know…'

I heard several mutters about 'Paranoid Old Mad-Eye'.

'Harry.' Said another familiar voice. 'Professor Lupin?' I asked disbelievingly.

'Yes. Now what form does your Patronus take?' A Patronus? Way to bring up the recent events Lupin…

'A stag.'

'That's him Mad-Eye.'

There were a few introductions, but the only ones I could remember were Nymphadora Tonks (who insisted on being called by her last name only) who looked nice, and had bright purple hair, and was a metamorphmagus (which meant she could change her appearance at will. I wish I was a metamorphmagus) and Kingsley Shacklebolt, who had a slow, reassuringly deep voice.

'We're getting you out of here, Harry.' Said Tonks to me. 'You're going to stay at a safe house in London with Ron and Hermione until you go back to Hogwarts, all right?' I got to see Ron and Hermione again! That warm thought was suddenly extinguished by doubt. Until I go back to Hogwarts? But couldn't I be expelled?

Lupin must have seen the uncertainty on my face because he said, 'You're not going to be expelled Harry. Don't worry. Now go get your stuff.'

I got packed and ready then I was back on the doorstep with my trunk and Firebolt. 'So are we going now?' I asked Lupin.

'No.' He said. 'Not yet. We have to pay a visit to number 6.'

**Oooooh cliffie! Sorry about making the ending short, mum was threatening to pull the plug if I didn't get off right now! Please review I'm lonely!**


	6. Chapter 6 It's Story Time, Kids!

**I hate this chapter, but it's one of the really important ones, so please read and review.**

**Harry POV**

No. 6? Max and the other's house? Why were we going there? Were they magical? But wouldn't I have known then? They would've gone to Hogwarts if they were witches and wizards.

So why were we going there? I kept a steady stream of questioning the full twenty seconds it took to walk next door, but none of them were saying anything, telling me I would find out soon enough. We rang the doorbell. Silence… and then 'For god's sake! Who wants to talk to us _now_? It better not be one of those people who sell try to sell you things and won't give up or I swear I will…'

The door was yanked open to reveal a glaring Max with Nick standing behind her, his face expressionless. Jeff, Zac and Angel were stumbling down the stairs.

Her face flickered in surprise when she saw me, then she refocused on Lupin who was in front.

'What?'

I was surprised by her rudeness. She had been pretty nice when we met the other time.

'Er… Maybe you should get all your family for this.' Lupin replied, also taken aback. Max looked around and seemed to realize for the first time that Tiffany-Krystal wasn't there. 'Tiffany, get your skinny fashion conscious butt down here right now or no TV for a week!' she yelled at the top of her lungs. She probably woke half the neighbourhood up, but was only met by a moan from upstairs.

Max sighed. 'Zac, do the honors will you?' Zac grinned evilly and raced upstairs. More silence, then… 'NOOOO! I HATE YOU!' Tiffy ran downstairs holding her nose and glaring at Max. 'Thanks!' She said hotly. Max just smiled innocently. 'Get up next time.'

Zac followed Tiffy downstairs cackling the entire time. 'Her bedroom's going to smell for a week!' he chortled. Jeff gave him a high five.

'Maybe we should stop this tomfoolery and get to the point?' Growled Moody who was next to Lupin. Yeah! Then I can _know what's going on._

'Yes! Let's get to the point. Why don't you tell us why you have woken us up when we have no idea who you are – except for Harry – and we really don't want to talk to you, especially since there is something really weird about him and his family that he's hiding.' Max finished pointing at me. Something weird? You can say that again.

'Well, you can't say that there isn't something strange about you.' Lupin pointed out reasonably. Max narrowed her eyes. Jeez she looked scary when she did that. Was this the Death Glare? 'What makes you think that we aren't perfectly happy kids who lead perfectly happy lives?' she challenged. Lupin sighed. 'How about we make a deal? We tell you our story and you tell us yours. Agreed?'

'No. We are normal people. We have no story.'

'We all know that that isn't true now let's get on with this!' Moody stumped into the living room and sat down on a chair with a sigh.

The next second, almost faster than I could see, Max was there also and had tipped the chair so Moody was dumped on the floor. Wow she was fast. 'I wouldn't do that if I was you.' She warned her voice fakely sweet. 'We might not take it kindly.'

Moody picked himself up and glared at the teen.

'Ok, calm down Max,' Lupin hurriedly intervened before it could turn nasty. 'How 'bout we tell you our story and if you decide it's good enough, you tell us yours. Yes?'

Max and her family stared at our group suspiciously. Yep, there was definitely something up with this family.

Max threw herself abruptly into an armchair. 'Fine.' She said. 'But it better be good.'

And so, for the next half an hour Lupin, Tonks and Moody told an extremely short version of my life. If I was them, I would have been gasping and oohing and aahing, I've had a very interesting life after all. But the most reaction our audience gave was a raised eyebrow. I tried not to listen. My life may have been interesting, but it certainly wasn't happy. I wondered how bad these kids lives could have been if they could sit through my story without even wincing. Pretty bad.

**Max POV**

Ok. So I listened to Lupin, Moody and Tonks (they had introduced themselves before they started) tell their story and here is my conclusion: It's all bull crap. I don't believe a word of it. Believe me, when you've lived a life like mine, you don't trust easily. All was silent now; everybody was expecting me to speak.

'Well you gave me the chance to listen and I did,' I began. 'You also gave me the chance to tell _our_ story afterwards. I believe I won't take that chance.' Mouths fell open. Not my flock's, the other's. The flock had known what I would say.

'I don't believe that anything of what you're saying is true. You are going to have to give me proof.' That's the way I roll. You don't give me reason, I don't give you co-operation.

'Well, there's a little problem with that…' Lupin said slightly nervously. I looked at him, waiting for him to continue. 'You see, Harry is the only wizard who lives in this area and so any magic done around here is assumed to be him. Since he's underage, any magic done will result in his immediate expulsion.'

Harry muttered, 'Yeah, and I might be expelled anyway for something I had to do.' I assumed he was talking about the Dementor attack.

'Well then I'm sorry but you ain't gonna get to know anything about me.' I told them.

Angel rubbed her head. 'Max, they're telling the truth.' She said. 'I'm sure of it. There are too many people thinking the same sort of thoughts for it to be a coincidence.'

Oh. OK then. I forgot Angel could read minds. They were actual witches and wizards? That changes things.

_All this stuff happened Max _Angel told me. _It's giving me a headache. _

The 'wizards' and 'witches' were looking at Angel as though thinking 'Is Max actually going to believe her? She's only a little girl.'

'Fine, we'll tell you, but first, you tell us why.' I said finally.

'Why what?'

'Why you are here for one.'

'Um, well you know how we told you that Voldemort was back?' We all nodded. Our visitors looked a little surprised that we just accepted the story when Angel did.

'Well, we're having a bit of trouble convincing the wizarding world of the same thing.' – Harry let out an angry hiss - 'We reckon that if the magic people could see that the Muggles knew Voldemort was back then it would be easier for them to accept it themselves. We needed people that were old enough to know the difference between truth and lies, but young enough that we wouldn't be thrown out of the house when we told them magic was real.'

'Ok,' I said. 'But why us?'

'The fact that it is you started out as a coincidence. You are next door neighbours to Harry who is the real reason we are here. However, when we found out what you were and what you had done, we realized that you wouldn't trust easily. So if you _did_ believe us, it would just give more power to our claim. Happy?'

'Yeah I s'pose. But you seem to already know what we are, why do you want us to tell you again? How did you find out, by the way?'

Lupin seemed to be getting tired of all the questioning. Bully for him. 'The re-telling is just for Harry's benefit. I'm sure he's getting impatient to know.' He certainly looked like it. 'And we are _magic_ Max. You have to accept that we can do almost anything with magic.' Fantastic. Wizards could find out anything about us and we wouldn't be able to do a thing to stop them. 'So will you please tell the story now?'

I nodded and launched into my tale. 'OK, first off Harry, we were using alibis when we talked to you before. My real name _is_ Max – Maximum Ride – but this is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman and Angel, not Nick, Jeff, Tiffany-Krystal, Zac and Ariel. Got that?' Harry looked a little peeved that we'd lied to him, but I ignored that and told the rest of our story, everything that had happened to us up till moving to here.

When I was done, everyone was silent for a couple of moments and then Tonks said 'Well, shall we get going? The Dursleys will be back soon from their Best Kept Lawn Awards night.' She smirked.

'So that's where they went?' Harry asked. 'You were really lucky they weren't in the house you know.'

'Lucky!' Tonks grinned. 'That award doesn't exist. We made it up to get them out of the house.' Harry grinned too, probably picturing the Dursleys' reactions.

'Come on then,' Moody said. All of the magic people pulled out these weird things that looked like brooms except more styled. Oh my god. _Broomsticks._ Classic.

'You'll be flying on your own?' Kingsley spoke for the first time.

'Duh,' I replied.

We went outside. The wizards mounted their broomsticks. We spread our wings out and mouths dropped. Well, we _did_ have beautiful wings if I say so myself. But there was no need to stare. I shook my head. 'U and A guys,' I told me flock and we took off into the night sky.

**Review and tell me **_**honestly**_** what you thought. Did you like it or did you hate it. I hated it for one. But oh well!**


	7. Chapter 7 Talking Things Through

**Ok, before we start I'm just gonna clear up a few things, kay?**

**This is set a two months after MAX and in that time, they lived at Dr. M's house.**

**Max is 15 (technically she has to be), while Fang and Iggy are both still fourteen. Nudge is still 11, Gazzy is still 8 and Angel… well we'll let her be seven, like she wants.**

**Thank you for the nice reviews!**

**Max POV**

I smiled as I let the familiar joy of flying overwhelm me. Flying is an unbeatable experience. I closed my eyes as the air ran through my hair, picking it up, and throwing it every which way. Everything was blocked out by the rush of the wind in my ears… oops I was going too fast, everyone else was lagging behind.

I spun in the air and watched as the dark shapes of the flock and our escorts glided up to meet me.

'You're fast.' Harry looked impressed by my speed. I smiled. 'Yeah. One of my powers.'

'Right.'

The wizards and witches got into some sort of formation around the flock and Harry. 'Remember,' shouted Moody from directly in front of me. 'If one of us gets killed just keep flying. Do not break ranks no matter what! Our goal is to get these kids _safely_ to London. That is our number one priority! Do you hear me?' People would think that he wasn't taking this thing seriously, wouldn't they? Plus, it isn't as if we can't take care of ourselves.

We resumed flying, towards London I guessed. None of us were talking except Nudge, but she might as well have been speaking to her imaginary friend for all anyone else was listening. We were all too wrapped up in our own thoughts. I know I for one was still trying to get over the fact that magic really existed. I mean, we grew up in a _science lab_, we always thought that this sort of thing was completely unrealistic.

I had I few questions I needed answered though. 'Harry?'

He looked over at me. 'Yes?'

'Are you going to know anybody at the place where we are going?' I asked him. He frowned slightly. 'Well…' he said slowly. 'Tonks said that Ron and Hermione are there which means that the rest of the Weasleys are there too, but that's all I know.'

'Ron and Hermione? The Weasleys?' I questioned.

'Ron and Hermione are my two best friends. The Weasleys are Ron's family, but Hermione is Muggle-born, so her family won't be there.'

'Um, Muggle-born?'

He looked at me as if I were an idiot. 'You know, born with Muggle parents?'

'I don't _know_ what a Muggle is, idiot.' I felt some of my irritation coming back. His face flushed as he realized his mistake. 'Oh, of course. Well, you're a Muggle. Somebody non-magic.'

'Ok, next question. We are going to your school – what's it called again? Hog Forts or something? – and we are supposed to convince people at your school that Voldemort is back, oui? Well, you'll be at classes most of the time, so what are we going to do in that time?'

'OK, one it's Hogwarts, not Hog Forts, and two, how old are you?'

'Hogwarts, Hog Forts, same difference. I turned fifteen a month ago.'

'Right, well I guess you could join us in our classes, you'd definitely find them interesting.' I raised my eyebrows. Who knew school could be interesting? 'We wouldn't actually be _learning_ would we? The flock and schooling don't really mix.' I remembered the bombs that Iggy and Gazzy set off in Virginia with high detail. I also remembered seeing the Red-Haired Wonder and Fang kissing with vivid, painful clarity. I winced mentally and shut that image down. _All in the past._ I told myself. I realized Harry was talking once more. '… Be allowed to learn since you're a Muggle, so no.' Oh good. I just hoped I would be able to keep my mouth shut during class. That was a lost cause and I knew it.

'Cool. One last question: Where are we actually _going_?' I was a little bit confused about this.

'You know what? I have absolutely no idea. They won't tell me, so I'm guessing it's somewhere secret.' I rolled my eyes. Of _course_ it's _secret_. Everywhere I go is _secret_. Now that I was done interrogating Harry, I flew over next to Fang. He looked over at me and half-smiled, but stayed silent, like I knew he would.

We stayed like this for around twenty minutes and then Moody called out 'Going down!' and went into a steep dive.

We landed in a deserted run down looking old street. 'Nice place…' Fang muttered.

I heard Nudge in the background, quietly describing the scenery to Iggy.

Moody pulled out a white piece of paper and passed it to Harry, who looked at it for a moment, then passed it to me. I looked at it for a moment, and then passed it to Fang and so on. Iggy could see the words against the white of the paper.

The words were: _The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London._

I looked around. _This_ was London? I was expecting it to be a little… cleaner.

Then I realized something. There was no number 12 Grimmauld Place, on either side of the street. Was this some dumb joke after all?

The rest of the flock and Harry were all looking confused as well. Then suddenly Nudge gasped. I saw it too. On one side of the road were house numbers 10 and 14 but no 12. I guess people had assumed there was a printing mistake or something and hadn't done anything to fix it. But then, with no warning, there _was_ a number 12 Grimmauld Place, right in its place. I couldn't help it. I gasped too. 'It's times like this I wish I could see.' Said Iggy. 'Anything that makes _Max_ gasp has to be big.' Oh yeah, well, I would say that a house appearing in the middle of nowhere, where no house had been before was pretty big. Like, even bigger than the man disappearing into thin air.

Moody stumped up the steps and opened the door. 'C'mon,' he growled at us. 'Inside, quickly.' The flock and I hesitantly stepped inside the dingy building. Were all disappearing houses so hygienically challenged?

Someone with bright red hair appeared in the hallway. I guess it was time to meet our new house mates. Oh, joy.

**Omg, the flock is finally going to meet the Order of the Phoenix! Yay! I can't wait to write that chapter! Btw, the review button here is feeling a little rejected so if you could just comfort it by pressing it… Hey, yay has a little red line under it… I thought it was an actual word!**


	8. Chapter 8 The Order of the Phoenix

**Normally I wouldn't be able to write at the moment but we get the day off school because it's MELBOURNE CUP DAY! Any Aussies out there tell me which horse you went for!**

**Just a quick question: Should I do any of the story in other people's POV? Or should it just be Max and Harry? Anyways, on with the story! The flock and the Order of the Phoenix meet!**

**Max POV**

The said red-haired person promptly barrelled down the hallway and gave Harry and bear hug, which he returned. 'Harry dear!' She exclaimed. 'You're looking so thin! Have they been feeding you right?' From the way she said 'they', I could tell the Dursleys weren't high on her Christmas shopping list. Harry smiled, but the smile was tinged with bitterness. 'I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley,' he assured her.

She didn't seem happy by his response, but let it go and turned to us, where we were standing in the doorway, unsure of you what to do. I took in her appearance. She was plump and her flaming hair was only the tiniest bit tamed. She had a kind face, which was probably exaggerated by the mum look she was wearing. Overall a very motherly person.

'You must be the flock!' She said. 'I'm Molly Weasley, welcome to the Order of the Phoenix. Your rooms are just upstairs, Ron can show you when you meet him.' Order of the Phoenix. That was what they called this place? Wasn't that name a little fancy for this... house?

I stepped forward to do the intros. 'I'm Max. This is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel.'

'It's very nice to meet you dears.' Molly smiled at us, and then turned back to Harry. 'We're having a meeting at the moment, so you'll have to wait to see the others. I'm sure you're very keen to see the Ron and Hermione, you can introduce your new friends! They're upstairs, first door on the left.' Harry nodded and Mrs, Weasley beamed once more before disappearing behind another door.

An awkward silence followed. 'Well... I suppose we should go upstairs?'Harry suggested.

There were the grossest things on the walls. Like, there was even this real weird collection of really weird creature head on the wall. They weren't even normal animals! What made it even more disgusting was that they slightly resembled humans, except for the enormous unseeing eyes and the huge bat-like like ears. I felt Nudge cringe into me when we passed them, but Gazzy actually looked kinda interested, strange little kid. We continued upstairs in silence, until we came to a door.

Harry pushed the door open and immediately a cannon ball in the shape of a bushy haired teenage girl knocked him backwards. 'HARRY! Ron, he's here, Harry's here!' The girl caught sight of us. 'Oh, and some friends?' Making the statement into a question.

A Ranga appeared at the doorway and looked at us**,** his eyebrows raised in surprise. (**Ranga is Australian slang for red-head.)**

What? I thought we were expected. 'Harry mate, how're you?' he asked, without taking his eyes off us. Actually scratch that, never taking his eyes off _me_. Ewwww, please don't tell me he's interested, I don't even know his name yet.

Harry stepped back from the brown haired girl. 'Hey guys,' he said, smiling slightly. 'This is Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman and Angel. Okay these introductions were getting a little annoying. I bet we would have to do another one when we met the rest of the people here as well. Hermione came forward and shook my hand. 'Hello,' she said, giving me a warm smile. 'I'm Hermione and that's Ron.' She jerked her head at the Ranga who was still staring at me. Ugh, he was practically _drooling_. I nodded to both of them and stepped inside the room. It was cleaner than what I had seen of the house so far. No, not clean as in neat and tidy – practically the opposite – what I mean is that I wasn't worried about catching some foreign disease in here.

There was a soft from on top of the wardrobe and I felt feathers brush my cheek as a large snowy owl swept past me and onto Harry's shoulder. 'Hedwig!' He said happily, stroking her white feathers. Harry has an owl? Cool.

'So where are we?' Harry was now seemingly preoccupied by his owl, not looking at either Ron or Hermione.

'Headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix.'

I was getting annoyed now. I still didn't know what the Order of the Phoenix _was_. I'd asked Angel earlier but she'd told me that they didn't need to think about what it actually was since they already knew.

'Alright, sorry to interrupt this happy reunion, but is anyone going to tell us what the Order of the Phoenix is?' Iggy put in. 'Nobody's saying a thing.' Hermione and Ron both glanced our way.

'It's a secret society Dumbledore founded last time You-Know-Who was around. Now that he's back, Dumbledore resurrected the Order. It's all about fighting him off.' Hermione explained. 'But we aren't part of it. We're too young. We aren't even allowed in the meetings.' I'd heard of Dumbledore before hadn't I? I think he'd been some part in Harry's tale.

'Well at least you two have been together,' Harry scowled. 'Whereas I've been stuck at Privet Drive for a month without a scrap of news from either of you!' They looked guilty and a little bit apprehensive. I could see why; harry looked like his top was about to blow. 'Harry, we're really sorry mate,' Ron began. 'But we couldn't tell you anything in our letters, Dumbledore made us swear not to–'

'Made you swear? _Made you swear?_ Then why didn't you pick me up sooner? I've been sweating my arse off in Privet drive for a month now!'

'Well, he seemed to think it was for the best, plus we wanted to see you, really –'

'Then why didn't you? I've been stuck there not knowing a single thing!'

'We don't know anything either, we haven't been allowed in the meeting!'

'SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN ALLOWED IN THE MEETINGS, BIG DEAL! YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE, TOGETHER, HAVEN'T YOU! BUT NOT ME, NO! I'VE HANDLED MORE THAN YOU TWO'VE EVER MANAGED A DUMBLEDORE KNOW IT! WHO SAVED THE PHILOSOPHERS STONE? WHO GOT RID OF RIDDLE? WHO SAVED BOTH YOUR SKINS FROM THE DEMENTORS?'

Jeez. I didn't know Harry had anger management problems. He should have therapy.

'WHO HAD TO GET PAST THE DRAGONS AND SPHINXES AND EVERY OTHER FOUL THING LAST YEAR? WHO SAW _HIM_ COME BACK? ME!'

He was really laying it on thick, wasn't he? I mean, _I've _had things just as bad happen to me on a daily basis, but you don't see _me_ yelling _my_ head off do you?

'BUT WHY SHOULD I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY SHOULD ANYONE BOTHER TO TELL ME WHAT'S BEEN HAPPENING?'

Ok, I think they get the point. You're pissed at them. Now, why don't we all calm down and have tea and biscuits? Yeah, tea and biscuits sound nice.

'Harry we wanted to tell you, we really did –' Hermione began, which, of course, set the teen anger hormone off again.

'CAN'T'VE WANTED THAT MUCH, COULD YOU, OR YOU'D HAVE SENT ME AN OWL, BUT_ DUMBLEDORE MADE YOU SWEAR...'_ He seemed to go on for hours, with Ron and Hermione both trying to get their points across with no success.

I sighed. I should've known tea and biscuits were out of the picture.

_Finally,_ he seemed to calm down enough to have proper conversation, but there seemed to be no conversation to have after his little rant. Sorry, did I say little? I meant freaking huge.

'So,' I said. 'Now that the screamoholic over there has stopped' – Harry glared at me – 'I'm sure you're wondering what we're actually doing here.' Both Ron and Hermione looked interested. I was glad that Ron had stop trying to hit on me. I think he got the point of Fang's glares.

'Well, I'm going to let them do the explaining, because I've already done it once and don't feel like doing it again.' I let the flock tell Ron and Hermione everything while I went and sat on the bed. Well, except Fang of course, who wouldn't be caught doing a ten minute or more speech in his life. He just came and sat next to me.

After that was finished, Ron and Hermione wanted to see our wings, so we obliged. While our wings were spread out wide, the door opened and three more Rangas walked in. Our wings automatically snapped back inwards as we turned to face the newcomers. It's a reflex thing. There were two boys and one girl. The boys were completely identical, down to the last freckle on their faces, and hair on their arm. The girl had long hair that went past her shoulders and pretty brown eyes. All three of them were obviously related to Ron, and they were all carrying flesh coloured string with what appeared to be ears attached to them, in their hands.

The twins walked over to greet Harry. 'Harry! Thought we heard your voice! I think we all did!' the first one said. 'Oh come on, that's not fair.' Said the second. 'I don't think the people of Switzerland would've...' Harry scowled. They turned to us. 'And you must be the flock!' I was surprised that they knew who we were. Ron and Hermione hadn't. The twins must have guessed what I was thinking because they held up the flesh coloured string. 'Extendable ears. We've been listening in on their meetings, so we knew you were coming.' Okay, so I had no idea what they were talking about but I'll just go with the flow. 'We're Fred and George Weasley and this is our little sister Ginny.' The girl in the doorway waved. I noticed that Fang was looking at Ginny in interest and I elbowed him, hard. He just couldn't get over red-heads, could he? He _has_ a girlfriend now. He looked at me and grinned. 'Don't worry.' He whispered in my ear. 'She's hot, but you're plain beautiful.' I smiled.

Then we went downstairs to have dinner. I won't bore you with all the little details, but there was this heart-warming scene between Harry and a guy called Sirius, who apparently was his godfather and a convicted, yet innocent, murderer, I met Mr. Weasley and a couple of other people, and there was a whole load of freaky magic that night. Oh, and when Harry goes to the Ministry of Magic for his hearing, I go too, so that we can make sure that me and the flock will be allowed into Hogwarts. Apparently, we're telling them that we're American exchange students. Fun.

**Ok, sorry for all the talk in the last few chapters, I know it's getting boring, but the next chapter they go to the Ministry and the one after that is Hogwarts! I can't wait to do the meeting scene between Max and Malfoy... Review?**


	9. Chapter 9 That Idiot Is The Minister?

**Yeah... I broke my iPod... sob.**

**Max POV**

On the day that I was to go to the Ministry I walked into the kitchen to find Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Sirius and Kingsley already in there. Mrs. Weasley was supervising a knife that was chopping onions by itself. I winced when I saw that, I still wasn't used to magic _at all_.

They looked up when I entered. 'Max!' Mr. Weasley said with a smile. 'Sit down; we need to go over some things before we leave for the Ministry.' Well, okay. I'd planned to go in there to find something to eat, but this is acceptable too. 'Now, I'm going to be taking Harry to the Ministry but you'll be getting brought there by Kingsley. He works there as an Auror, a Dark wizard catcher. Right now Kingsley is working on the Sirius Black case.'

Sirius smirked as Kingsley said, 'We believe that Black is located in Madagascar, he's been sighted there twice in this past month.'

'Why aren't I going with you Mr. Weasley?' I asked. It was a bit weird that I would be going with one person while Harry went with another. Not that I didn't like Kingsley.

'Dumbledore's name is mud with the Ministry right now. He's been doing everything he can to convince Fudge that Voldemort is back, but the idiot won't budge. He's grown used to power and having the easy life, so he doesn't want to accept what would overturn all that. Anybody who is known to be on Dumbledore's side may as well pack their bags right now.' Sirius launched into the explanation. 'Arthur here is known to be a friend with Dumbledore and so Fudge suspects him of siding with Dumbledore, but so far, he has no proof of this. Even so, the Ministry isn't very tolerant of him these days, and so you have more chance of being let into Hogwarts if someone else asks.' I knew that Fudge was the Minister, but after all I'd heard about him from the Order, I couldn't understand _why._

'And this is where Kingsley comes in!' Arthur concluded for Sirius. 'He has no known connection to Dumbledore and he is fairly high up in the Auror office, so you should have a safe chance of being let into Hogwarts.' After that very _thorough_ explanation, I could see why I was going with Kingsley after all. 'Is that okay with you Max?' Mrs. Weasley asked me. I nodded, a little taken aback. What was with these adults and their... their... their wanting to ask me is I was alright? Apart from Mom back in Arizona, it was a completely novel experience.

Harry walked in, grey-faced. The adults then proceeded to explain the stuff they'd said to me again, while he nodded tiredly. Well it _was_ only 6:00 in the morning. I'm just an early riser. You have to be when... but you already _know_ all this, don't you? 'So how are we getting there?' Harry asked.

'We'll be getting there by the subway! I'll need you and Max to help me out there Harry!' Mr. Weasley was practically jumping out of his skin in excitement. His fascination over Muggles was _hilarious._

And so here I was, two hours later, sitting beside Kingsley, with Harry across the aisle looking faintly embarrassed next to an ecstatic Mr. Weasley. I thought about my time at number 12 Grimmauld place. It had literally been clean, clean, clean since the first day. It was like, 'Hey Max, it's really nice to meet you and all, now here's a cleaning rag, get to work!' I don't know how so many Dark magical objects could fit in the house (although, admittedly it was a pretty big house, took half a day to be toured around) and _boy_ were they Dark. And we were the ones that got to clear that stuff out of the house. And it was oh so much fun! There was this old grandfather clock that shot bolts at anyone who passed it (Gazzy almost got punctured the first time he went by), a set of purple robes that attempted to strangle Ron when he picked them up, and a creepy music box that played a song that almost put me to sleep... until Ginny had the common sense to snap it shut.

I really liked all the people who lived there. The Weasleys were a really nice family, even Ginny with her Ranga hair that attracts Fang. I had quickly learned that Mrs. Weasley had a short temper and her wrath was exercised most frequently on Fred and George, who were as big pranksters as Iggy and Gazzy. I was not surprised when Iggy and Gazzy instantly bonded with Fred and George. I wasn't surprised, but I was now extremely worried about how long the house was going to stay standing. I half expected it to be burned to a cinder by the time we got back.

I was jolted out of my thoughts by the subway train stopping. I was instantly struck by how _small_ this little vehicle was. Like, if Iggy was here, then his head would almost be touching the roof when his stood up. I tried to fight down my claustrophobia as we stood up to leave the train. But I couldn't, I couldn't move. I felt the panic rising within me. 'Max?' Harry was looking at me in a worried way. Mr. Weasley and Kingsley were already outside. 'You okay?' Harry put a hand on my arm and gently tugged me out with the others. I felt the relief that came with open skies. One of the best things about being in the air was that there were no _boundaries._ You could just keep going forever and never stop.

'So,' Harry said as we started walking again. 'You get claustrophobia?' I nodded. 'We all do.' I told him. 'Living in a dog crate for ten years does that to you.' Harry nodded in understanding. 'Fang and I get it the worst; we can't stand to be in any area smaller than a small room.' I said. We stopped outside a small red telephone box. The adults turned to us. 'Well this is where we part guys!' Mr. Weasley said cheerfully. 'Harry, we're going in first since we're a tiny bit late for your hearing, Max, you'll follow with Kingsley in about five minutes. Okay?' He stepped inside the telephone box and beckoned for Harry to join him. I put a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder. 'Don't worry. You'll do fine, you had a perfectly reasonable excuse for your actions.' Harry gave the kind of smile that I usually gave when I thought I was about to hurl. 'Thanks Max.' Then he stepped inside the telephone box with Ron's dad. Arthur punched in some numbers and then they slid down out of sight.

There was silence while we waited until we could go into the little space. It hit me then. _Little space._ I don't know, that box is made for a single person and even then it's a squeeze. 'Uh, Kingsley? I'm a bit – 'Kingsley smiled at me.

'I know. Claustrophobic. Don't worry, it's only for a couple of moments, you'll be fine.' There was something in his voice that made me believe him. He held the door open for me and I took a deep breath and stepped inside.

Well it was like Kingsley said. I could feel a panic attack coming onto me and then it was all over and I was in the Ministry of Magic. My first thought was: Whoa. That was my second thought too. And my third, and my fourth. In fact, it was the only thing I could think for two full minutes. The building was freaking _enormous_. There were these huge arched windows on the side that had sunlight streaming in (how? This place is underground) the floor was this deep red timber and about halfway down the foyer was a fountain that had statues of a man, a woman, a centaur and two other things that I couldn't identify in it. Mr. Weasley and Harry were nowhere to be seen amongst the crowd that filled the hall. I wondered just how big this place was, if this was just the entrance.

Kingsley tugged on my arm. 'Come on,' he told me in his deep voice. 'We have errands to run. I believe we have an appointment with the Minister himself in,' Kingsley checked his watch. 'Ten minutes. I can check my office for notices in that time. Let's go.' We have a meeting with the Minister _himself?_ I thought as we started down the hall. We were that important? I'm touched.

When we got to Kingsley's office I stopped in amazement. Glaring down at me were dozens of photos of Sirius Black. And they were moving. I don't honestly think that I will ever get used to the changes that magic brings to this world. I noticed a small picture in the left hand corner, right near Kingsley's desk. It was of two people dancing in a park, laughing happily together. One was a woman who had long dark red hair and a pretty face that was smiling up at the camera. The other was a man who looked exactly what I imagined Harry to be like in ten years time, except his eyes were a hazel colour, not green. The woman was the one with the green eyes. 'Oh my god,' I whispered reaching out to touch the photo. 'Is that...?'

'Yeah,' Kingsley came up behind me and looked at the photo. 'Lily and James Potter on their wedding day. That's Sirius there.' He pointed at a young laughing man who I hadn't noticed until then. He was young and handsome, I could hardly believe that the person in this photo and the person in the one next to him, which was of Sirius in prison, were the same person. While Kingsley checked his notices I looked over the rest of the photos. They spelled out one unhappy life. Eventually it was time to leave and go see the Minister. I was looking forward to this meeting, I could see what Fudge was really like. We walked down the hallway and got into the elevator where we would be taken up to level 36, which was apparently where the Minister was.

Other people were in the elevator and they were all looking at me curiously, probably wondering what I was doing here. I've already mentioned my claustrophobia problems, but another thing I hate is being the centre of attention. Guess who got to have both in one go? Correct.

The elevator dinged and Kingsley and I exited, Kingsley in a calm manor, me in a let-me-out-of-here-or-I'll-suffocate manor. We walked quickly along the quiet corridor and into the Minister of Magic's room, where he was sitting at his desk. He looked up when we entered and nodded.

'Kingsley, how are you?' he asked. I raised my eyebrows. I had expected the Minister to look a little more battle worthy. Instead, the man that was now surveying me was a short little man that had on what I _think _is called a bowler hat, grey hair, and a pretty red, flustered looking face. I wasn't sure if this man sitting before me could really run a country.

Kingsley nodded in return. 'Minister.'

The Minister looked back at me. 'This is the American is it?' He asked, acting like I wasn't there. I didn't like him already. 'What's her name?' Now _that _is just plain irritating. I do have a mind of my own you know! Kingsley seemed to be thinking along the same lines as me, because he glanced at me sideways, his mouth quirked up in a half smile.

I turned to scowl at Fudge. 'Max.' I said. I wasn't even going to try to be nice.

Fudge glanced at me and then turned back to Kingsley. _Again._ 'So Max is going to be learning at Hogwarts this year is she?' He asked the Auror.

Kingsley nodded. 'Max is going to be in 5th grade this year, with two other American exchange students. Fang Hart and Iggy King.' We had decided that we wouldn't be related, to make things easier for our relationship.

The Minister frowned. '5th year? I hope you don't fall under the influence of Harry Potter young lady,' he said in a patronizing tone. 'He's a bad influence to his peers, so I hope you take our side about him.' It took all my self control not to snap right then at shriek at him like a banshee. I made my own decisions in my life! Instead I smiled and said 'I'll keep that in mind Minister.'

He nodded apparently satisfied. 'Yes, I believe that she is good enough to be let into Hogwarts. The other exchange students live with her I believe? They can be let in too.' I let out a relieved sigh. What a gullible old fool. 'Thank you sir,' Kingsley said. 'The rest of Max's siblings can be let in as well?' Fudge nodded. 'Now listen up.' He told me in what I suppose he thought was a stern voice. It sounded like he was trying to cough up a fur ball. 'This exchange program is a new thing for the wizarding world and I expect you to be on your best behaviour in this school. It's going to be very different this year, we are making many changes to the place, for the better. I do not want you, or your brothers or sisters to ruin that. Understand?' I'd stopped listening at 'listen up'.

'And,' Fudge said in a slightly more menacing tone. 'If I hear that you have any connection with a Mr. Harry Potter, you shall not be allowed to attend the school. Have you got that?' Hold the phone for a moment, I'm not allowed to make my own _friends?_ Tight! But seriously, telling me that, it pretty much guaranteed that I would seek out Harry if even if I didn't already know him. After all, _everyone_ knows how well we react to orders from authority.

But I simply nodded and smiled slightly. I love my acting skills. We left the office and I instantly dropped my façade of agreeableness. 'You have _got_ to be kidding me!' I hissed. 'Please, _please_ tell me that you are pulling some prank on me! That idiot is the Minister? God help us all.'

Kingsley smiled. 'No prank. He really is the Minister, and most of his cronies are just as bad.'

I shook my head as we stepped into the elevator and tried to look anywhere but the walls. 'So what now?' I asked. 'We go pick up Arthur and Harry from their hearing. Then we go home. Well, you do.' Kingsley told me. We went down in the elevator for 37 levels before we were able to get out in the Department of Mysteries. I wondered what type of things were down here to give its department its name. We met Mr. Weasley and Harry halfway down the corridor. Mr. Weasley was practically skipping with happiness while Harry just looked hugely relieved and a tiny bit miffed. 'You got off?' I asked. Harry nodded. 'Yeah,' he said. 'Dumbledore arrived halfway through and made them see reason. But he left straight after I was cleared, he didn't even look at me!' He looked indignant. Arthur and Kingsley turned to us after having their own conversation of a similar topic. 'We'll be dropping you off at the subway station and then we'll be going back here because we have to work. That okay with you?' We nodded and set off to leave.

When we reached the entrance area (which is actually called the Atrium) I caught sight of the water fountain again. Once again I couldn't identify what the two smallest statues were of.

We reached the subway station without any trouble, and Arthur and Kingsley left us to wait for the train which was due in 10 minutes. I was itching with excitement to get back to my flock. Harry told me about his hearing and I informed him of my encounter with the idiot who is the Minister. The train came steaming into the station and we got up to leave.

It was then, as I was moving towards the vehicle that I saw them. Four men, all with shaggy black hair and the Indian-American type skin were making their way towards me with intent looks on their faces. They had these electric blue eyes that contrasted with their skin colour and they looked strong enough to break a horse. Maybe it was the way they moved with purpose in their stride, closing the distance between us with every second, or maybe it was that scarily determined look on their faces, but they weren't good for me I was sure of it.

I stepped quickly onto the train and the doors closed behind me, when the men were less than two meters away. I looked at Harry and saw that he had noticed nothing out of the ordinary. He really needs to become more observant. I was so preoccupied by my thoughts that I felt no trace of claustrophobia all through the cramped ride.

Who were those men? Were they a danger or just an innocent passerby? Why did I think that last thought when it is so obviously wrong? Would we be safe at Hogwarts or will they be able to get to us there?

**Finally! Done! Review please :)**


	10. Chapter 10 Time to Meet Your New Home

**You know, I really shouldn't be writing this since I sprained three of my fingers in P.E and they're all swollen and everything, they look disgusting, but I am **_**so**_** bored. So I'm writing this! I think I said a couple of chapters ago that this is the one where they go to Hogwarts? Well this is mainly the train, but never fear! There's Hogwarts at the end! Yay!**

**Harry POV (wow I haven't done a Harry POV in ages lol)**

Well it's here. The big one. The one we've all been waiting for. Its September the 1st. Time to go back to Hogwarts. I can tell that the flock is _so_ excited about this, like, they're practically jumping out of their skins they're so hyped up.

On the day that Max and I had gone to the Ministry of Magic, Mrs. Weasley had gone out to Diagon Alley and gotten things for everyone, including the flock. They were now the proud owners of a full book set, a wand and quills and parchment. Of course, these things are all props, they won't be using any of it, except maybe the wand occasionally, which they are apparently able to perform simple spells with. Don't ask me how this is possible, I don't know. But it is. According to the adults.

'FLOCK! Up, NOW!' Max was sitting next to me at the breakfast table of the Order of the Phoenix, and having now finished her huge breaky decided that it was time for her flock to show their faces. They were definitely using the privilege of sleeping late to their advantage. One by one, her family appeared at the top of the stairs rubbing sleep from their eyes. Max went to put some bread in the toaster, but was stopped by a scared looking Iggy. A quick question: How does the blind guy manage to conjure up delicious roasts and fantastic meals when the leader of the flock can't even make toast without reducing it to mere charcoal? It doesn't make sense.

'What time is the train Max?' Nudge said with a yawn, rubbing sleep from her eyes. I was thankful that she was still half-asleep; otherwise that sentence would have been about five paragraphs long. 'Eleven o'clock.' Max told Nudge. 'We're going to fly there at ten thirty.'

'Fly where again?' Gazzy yawned. Max shrugged. 'I dunno. Some station. Does it matter?'

There was silence for the next couple of minutes as the kids sat down to eat their breakfast, courtesy of Iggy. Then they went upstairs to get ready, courtesy of Max. Max, Fang and I just lazed around downstairs, because we were _responsible_ and had packed last night. None of us were talking. Max and Fang were probably wondering what was going to happen when they got to Hogwarts. Actually so was I. After all, last year I had come out of that damn maze holding a frickin' corpse for god's sake! People were probably going to be as wary of me now as they had been then.

Ron and Hermione joined us. 'We're leaving in ten minutes Harry.' Hermione informed me. Finally! We are _finally_ going back to Hogwarts! I walked upstairs, intending to collect my trunk and Hedwig. When I got back downstairs, everyone was standing at the door, ready to leave. The youngest kids were literally jumping with excitement. 'Oh my god! Oh my god! We're leaving! We are actually going to Hogwarts! What do you think will happen when we get there? Do you think people will like us? Will everyone think our accents are weird? What will happen when they find out we don't really _do_ magic...' I think you can guess who that monologue belongs to. She just kept going on and on. Does Nudge ever shut up? Hermione said she even talks in her sleep! We marched out the door into the grimy street.

'Meet on the train?' Max asked us. My mouth turned down a bit. Ron and Hermione had been made into Prefects this year, so they had to stay in the prefect's carriage. 'Yeah.' I answered her. 'I'll try to find you on the platform okay?'

She nodded and looked around. The street was deserted, and so the six of them ran to the end of the road and did a classic take-off, beating their wide, beautiful wings to stay aloft and gain altitude. Within moment they were just tiny specks in the sky, quickly disappearing from view. My companions also seemed awestruck by the breathtaking sight. I turned around and saw that Tonks had just stuck out her right hand and then a big purple bus appeared about half a meter from where I was standing on the sidewalk. Oh no. The _Knight Bus_. That was how we were getting to King's Cross? Save me now.

**Max POV**

As we soared high above the city I looked down, searching for the distinctive signs of a train station. A train station. This people are magic aren't they? If so, then why don't we get there by... flying carpets or something? Why couldn't we just fly there ourselves? These people are so weird.

I spotted a mass of steam covering a large building. There's King's Cross station. 'Going down!' I called back to the flock. I went into a steep dive and landed in a small alleyway that was deserted of life. What? You think I would just land in the middle of a crowded train station where tons of milling people would sight our wings? Yeah, uh, I don't think so.

Any who, once our feathery extra limbs were safely hidden underneath our jackets we trotted over to the station where we were supposedly to find the brick wall between platform nine and ten and _walk through it. _I was honestly starting to doubt these wizards' reliability. But that was what these people did so I guess that's the way the cookie crumbles. Ha. The cookie crumbles. I love cookies. Whoa. Where did _that_ randomness come from? I'll think about that later. Now I have to focus on whether or not I'm going to run into a solid wall, either going straight through or suffering massive brain damage. Ugh, I must have brain damage _already_ for even considering this. Let's do it! Mr. Weasley had said that normally the wall only accepted magic guys but had been spelled to recognize us and let us through and I trusted Mr. Weasley. Kinda. Just enough to hold my pens when I asked him to.

We reached the brick wall and the kids looked up at me for directions. 'Okay guys.' I said looking down at them. 'We're going to walk through that brick wall right there and then we are going to get onto the train. No funny business. If I find that a classroom has been blown up, or a teacher's never giving out any homework, or… or anything to cause suspicion _at all_, I will _not_ be pleased. Got that?' They all nodded. 'Good. Now remember, have fun, make friends and enjoy yourselves.' God, I sounded like a mother worrying incessantly over her children. Ah, well, that's just who I am I suppose.

'Angel, you go first then Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, Fang and me. We'll meet up on the other side.' Angel smiled at me and turned to walk through the barrier. I was surprised by her compliancy. I had expected her to be more stubborn and contrary than ever, since we'd had to send Total back to Arizona to live with Mom because he wasn't able to come to Hogwarts with us and she'd been uber upset. The rest of my flock followed until it was just Fang and me. I was suddenly struck by a burst of paranoia, as if someone was watching me. I did a careful 360 as Fang started to move towards the wall. There! I saw them for the second time, this time leaning against the wall on the side of the station. The strange Indian buff dudes were back, but this time they weren't making their way over to me, they were just… watching. I could see their memorable blue eyes trained on Fang and myself, watching our every move. It was pretty creepy. Were they stalkers or something?

'Max…?' Fang was looking back at me, waiting. I smiled at him and motioned for him to continue. The men had probably already seen the others disappear, so I really wasn't going to worry about that right now.

Once I was through (I can't believe that I actually went through instead of just going splat) I looked around for my flock, and spotted them standing off to one siding, waiting for me and watching people with distrustful expressions. I've taught them well. 'Hey, let's find Harry and the others and get onboard, yeah?' I asked them. I took in my surroundings. There wasn't much to see, since steam had managed to seep into every surface available, but from what _was_ visible, I sighted a huge red steam train which young kids and teenagers looked to be embarking, and the platform we were standing on was packed with men and women dressed in all sorts of robes and other only slightly human clothes. An impressive sight.

'Oh, you made it already!' I saw the famous red hair as Ginny appeared where I had been a couple of moments ago. I saw a flash of black and then Harry joined us. 'C'mon.' He said to us. 'We'll find a carriage to ourselves.' I was surprised that he was willing to leave Ron and Hermione behind, I mean, he's best friends with them isn't he? As if knowing what I was thinking, Ginny came up behind me and said, 'They were made into Prefects this year, so they have to patrol the corridors and stuff.' Oh. Ok, then.

We headed onto the train and I shuddered at the enclosed space. I mean, it was a decently sized space I guess, but this is a _train_ we're talking about people! I looked into the compartment doors and noticed that just about all of them were full and just about all of them had people who were basically smeared against the glass they were staring at Harry so much. I tapped him on the shoulder. 'Do they usually act like this? Because you're famous and all?'

'The staring always happens yeah, but it's never been this much before.' He muttered back, eyeing his onlookers warily. 'I need some privacy.' And with that he stalked off down the corridor and we hurried after him as Nudge's mouth started to go into overdrive again. 'Oh! Look at all those little owls! Why couldn't we have gotten an owl Max? And Oh my gosh there's so many people! Do you think we'll get along with any of them? Some of them look nice, can we go talk to them? And they're staring at us! Because we're with Harry! Is that a good thing or a bad thing do you think? I mean, I suppose it could be a good thing _or_ a bad thing, you know what I mean? And that person is wearing _the_ cutest outf -' Iggy covered Nudge's mouth with one hand, while the other was hooked in Fang's belt loop, to help him know where we going. I swear that girl has ADD.

As we walked down the corridor, a round faced boy came over to us. 'Harry, Ginny!' He said. 'Hi! Have you found a compartment yet? All of the ones I've looked in so far have been full!' They turned around and smiles lit both of their faces. 'Neville!' Harry said, looking happier than I'd seen him in a long time. 'Meet some friends of mine. Neville, this is Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman – don't ask – and Angel. Guys this is Neville, a good friend of mine.' I smiled at him.

'Oh here's a compartment!' Ginny said pulling a door open. We stepped inside. Apart from a strange looking girl with long straggly blonde hair and slightly unfocused eyes, the thing was empty. The girl looked up at us and my doubt of her sanity grew. She was reading a magazine and around her neck was a piece of string that had what looked to be average corks threaded onto it. From her ears were earrings that had some sorted of vegetable attached.

Ginny sat down next to her and smiled. 'Hey Luna, how was your summer?' She asked the girl. Luna… a surprisingly nice name. 'Oh fine I suppose.' Luna had a light, lilting voice. 'Daddy and I spent most of the time hunting Nargles and Crumple Horned Snorkacks**.' **She's mad, gotta be.

Ginny smiled and motioned for us to sit down. 'This is Luna Lovegood everyone.' She told us. 'Luna's in my grade, she's very nice.'

Luna gave a distinctly dotty smile and I glanced uncertainly at Fang, wondering what I should do. He just smirked at me. _Your problem not mine_, that smirk was telling me. Fine, be that way. I lowered myself onto the seat opposite Luna. 'Hi… Luna.' I started hesitantly. 'How are you? I'm Max and this is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel.'

Luna looked at the Gasman. 'Hello Gazzy. You have a nice name.'

Gazzy blinked. I was certain that he had never been told that in his life. 'Thanks… Do you like bombs?'

Luna nodded. 'I rather like bombs. They make amusing explosions don't you think?' Relieved that they had something in common Gazzy instantly leapt into a detailed description of just about all the bombs he's ever made. He talked almost as much as Nudge and I zoned out for most of it. I continued wondering what was going to happen when we got to Hogwarts. _Everything will be fine Max _Angel told me. I smiled over at her. _I know kiddo._

The door to the compartment slid open suddenly and I looked up at our visitors. Three people had stepped into the compartment, one with a pale, pointed face and white-blonde hair, malicious grey eyes looking out at us all. The remaining two resembled gorillas that had learned to walk. I wasn't sure about the talking part just then, they didn't look like they were smart enough. Harry had also looked up and now scowled. 'Out Malfoy.' He snarled. 'Now.'

The blonde one sneered down at him. 'I'd be more polite if I were you Potter.' He said. 'You see, I unlike you, have been made a Prefect.'

'Yeah but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out now before I make you.' Countered Harry, standing up. Malfoy's eyes narrowed for a moment and then rested on the flock and me. 'And who's this?' he asked, taking on a slightly more pleasant tone. Was he trying to make a good 'first impression'? If he was, then he'd blown it as soon as he'd walked in as if he owned the place. 'Friends of ours. American exchange students.' Ginny answered him with a mean expression.

'Oh... You will soon learn that these people are not people who you want to spend time with,' Malfoy told me in a superior tone. 'After all, if you hang out with Potter then you will be around Weasley and Granger and you _don't_ want to be spending time with that blood traitor and Mudblood, trust me.'

I had been told what those two phrases meant and I knew how insulting they were. Before Malfoy could blink, I had stood up and pinned him against the wall, holding his collar tight, so he had to struggle for breath. The big boys who had been standing behind him until now moved forwards threateningly but the Fang and Iggy stepped in the way and held them back easily, despite the bully boys' bulk. 'Say it again.' I told him in a tone that completely contradicted the way I was holding him. 'Say that about my friends one more time please.' Malfoy still had the nerve to be provocative.

'You can't hurt me.' He snarled, struggling and failing to get away. 'You're just a girl.' I casually whacked him in the stomach, hard enough to leave him completely winded and gasping for breath. I let go of his collar and he dropped to the floor like a stone, holding his side. I looked down and asked him politely, 'Pardon?'

'I said... you're... just a... girl.' He got out between deep breaths. I dropped my friendliness.

'That's what I thought.' I leaned down so I was at his level. 'Okay, listen up. I'm going to say this one time only. You ever call my friends those names again and I will kick your sorry little arse into the middle of next week. You ever get on my wrong side again and you will wish you had never been born. Alright?' I stood up again. 'Think about it. You really don't want to know how nasty I can get.' And with that, I picked him up by the collar once more and threw, literally _threw_ the egotistical jerk out into the corridor. His cronies soon followed.

As Malfoy picked himself up he looked back at where I was standing in the doorway, his face burning with rage and humiliation. 'You haven't heard the last of this!' He shouted at me. We were beginning to attract a crowd. 'I'll get you back!'

I waved merrily at him. 'Anytime you want, I'll be ready!' I called back. 'We can go again right now if you want!' The loser left just as Ron and Hermione appeared and stepped into the compartment. We all sat back down. 'That was fun!' I said happily. 'I haven't threatened someone in ages, have you?' Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville all looked at me like I was mad, but the flock just grinned, while Luna hadn't even looked up from her magazine the whole time the action was happening.

For the rest of the ride we talked about anything and everything. It really was a long trip.

But finally Hermione told us that it was time to get changed into our new robes that the Order had provided us with, we were almost there.

As I got back from the bathrooms where I had changed, I noticed that the train was gradually slowing and coming to a halt. I could feel the nerves starting to creep up on me and doubts gnawed at my mind like little rodents come to eat. _Max, everything will be_ fine. Angel told me once more. _Stop worrying and enjoy yourself. Please. For us._ I sighed and nodded, trying to loosen up. We stepped off the train and were once more surrounded by hundreds of children, making their way up to the castle. The castle. I turned around and I caught a glimpse of the castle for the first time. Hogwarts. My new home.

**OMG, I loved writing that scene between Max and Malfoy lol. It's so fun threatening someone! And you gotta love Luna, I mean, tell me truthfully, does anyone **_**not**_** love Luna? Review will make me happy you know! And you want me to be happy don't you? **_**Don't you?**_** :) Smiley faces are fun. :) :) :) I'm gonna stop now and post this... after one more smiley face :)**


	11. Chapter 11 Hogwarts!

**Ok, I really have nothing to say before I start this chapter... **

**NICKELBACK!!! **

**Sorry... I'm listening to Nickelback at the moment; they are an awesome band :)**

**Unknown POV (omg a new POV!!! So exciting!!! And who is it...?)**

I stared up into the Dark Lord's burning red eyes, fighting a shudder. I knew he would see it as a weakness, and all I needed was to have a cruel, arrogant, but undeniably powerful wizard's wrath on me. He must have seen through me anyway, because a slight smile pulled up his almost nonexistent lips upwards. There was no humor in that smile.

'Have the spies been relocated in Hogwarts?'

This was dangerous. Too dangerous. Voldemort was notoriously unstable when it came to moods, any bad news could overturn him. But I'd have to take my chances anyway, he'd be able to tell if I was lying or not.

'No, my Lord, but I can guarantee that they shall be within two days.'

Something that I was not able to identify flashed in those horrible eyes, but it was soon replaced by the normal neutral expression. He stood up from his chair, towering over me.

'Make sure of it, or the consequences will _not _be desirable.' And with that, he was gone. I let my fear overcome me for a few moments, dropping my face into my hands, and then I snapped into ruler mode. I clapped my hands and instantly, two of my super-strong American-Indian minions were at my side.

I turned to them, making sure that the expression on my face was hard and cold. 'I want you to do a better job next time. Be at Hogwarts soon or you will be terminated. Have you got that?' They nodded and took a second for a half bow before also disappearing from sight.

I fell backwards into a chair and sighed. This was not going to turn out well.

**Voldemort POV**

Although I maintained a calm outward face, inside I was seething with fury. That fool! Didn't she understand how incredibly _vital_ it was that her spies be placed inside Hogwarts as soon as possible? Didn't she realize that those 'bird-kids' were the only thing that was stopping me from reaching Harry Potter? Didn't she realize that they were the only ones who were strong enough, physically _and_ emotionally, to be able to stand in my way? They needed to be eliminated from the equation immediately!

I loathed the fact that it was necessary for me to have a partner in this operation. It made me feel weak, unable to deal with something on my own. I had always liked being independent, but, although I hated to admit it, I knew that this damned woman had been studying the mutants for several years, and knew that she was able to tell me more about these phenomena than I was able to tell myself, which was why she was not already dead.

However, as soon as the nuisances were in my grasp, her delicate position would change. She would be disposed of.

**Max POV (Phew. Safe ground :P)**

Well I have to admit, the building sure was purty. Bright yellow light filled the halls and illuminated the dark grey stone that the castle was made of, spilling over onto rolling green lawns and a sparkling lake made of deep blue water. I spotted four towers protruding from the main building, shooting into the sky, higher than any of the surrounding mountains. We would need to go exploring soon, those would be excellent take-off places. A dark forest stood at the end of one side of the lawns, huge trees looming over a tiny wooden cabin that stood at the edge of the forest, which seemed amazingly insignificant compared to all huge scenery around it. In the distance I could see a stadium standing alone, the stands deserted and empty.

Jeez. That was quite some description I just gave you people, I hope you're happy! On either side of me, I could see that the flock was in similar states of awe, even Fang who usually wasn't gobsmacked by anything. I noticed that we had stopped dead to take in the fantastic sight in front of us, and students were flowing around us that sardines in a school. In fact, the only people who were as amazed as us were the eleven year old first years, many of whom had also stopped in their tracks to gaze open mouthed. A loud voice drifted over the heads of the kids.

'Firs' years! Firs' years, over here!'

Ron grinned at us. 'I suppose you're going with Hagrid,' he said just as a freaking _huge_ man appeared in my view. Please note that emphasis on 'huge'. Masses of matted black hair surrounded his face and the only part of his face that wasn't obscured by a similar style beard were two beetle black eyes. He was wearing an enormous moleskin coat and he stood head and shoulders above the tallest of the students. I wouldn't bet on being stronger than him which is _definitely_ saying something. But seriously, the muscles in those arms are just a _little_ bit intimidating.

He walked right up to us and looked down, grinning. 'Alrigh' Harry? Ron, Hermione?' He asked the three. They grinned at the giant. 'Hey, Hagrid.' They said in unison. He shooed at them with his hands. 'Well, off with ye, or yeh'll be late for the Sortin'! I'll take care of these kids.' He told them, motioning to us. As they moved past the flock and I, Hermione whispered in my ear, 'Don't worry about Hagrid. He's nowhere near as scary as he looks.'

As they disappeared into the swarm of schoolchildren I noted once more that Harry was getting a lot of funny looks.

Hagrid looked down at us again, positively bursting with excitement. It was amazing and slightly creepy how much he resembled a child who had just got their dream present on Christmas.

'Yeh'll be comin' with me, on the boats, with the other firs' years!' We trailed behind him with about 75 other kids, as he led us to a nearby point of the lake, where 20 little rowing boats were sitting. 'Four to a boat!' Hagrid said cheerfully. Ugh. We'd have to split up. I turned to my family.

'Ok, I'll take the younger kids and Fang and Iggy can have one to themselves.' I told them. They obediently divided themselves. I laughed quietly to myself, from the inside of my boat, as I saw two of the eleven year olds cautiously into Fang and Iggy's boat, shooting the teens wary glances. As it turns out, they both heard me and gave me the finger, although I have no idea how Ig knew where to aim it. Hagrid was shouting again. 'Everyone in?' he yelled. 'Right then, FORWARD!' Of their own accord, the boats lurched forward causing me to jump. I looked around to see what was pulling them, and then relaxed again, though, admittedly, I was scowling. Stupid magic.

We glided across the lake towards the magnificent building in front of us. As we reached the land once more, barely five meters from the castle now, we jumped out of the boats. There was complete silence. And yes, that includes Nudge.

Oh, and look, the butterflies in my stomach have come to say hello again! Everyone say hi! I just _love_ nerves, don't you?

Hagrid knocked a huge fist against an oak door that was in front of us, and barely two seconds later the door opened.

**Well... I could leave it there... but then this chapter would be super short, so I'll keep going :P**

In the doorway, silhouetted by the blinding light stood a strict looking woman. I liked her from sight. My first reflection was that this was not a woman who I would like to get on the wrong side of. Yeah, I know that I don't back down to _anyone_ but this woman... she just gave off that aura. You know, the one that says, 'I may not be the youngest person around, but you _really_ don't want to mess with me.' That one. She looked to be around 60 years old, her black, grey streaked hair pulled back in a tight bun. She was tall, with emerald robes going down to her feet. She had a stern looking face, but she looked like the sort of person that was fair, and was really actually nice at heart.

'The firs' year, Professor McGonagall.' Hagrid told her, before moving inside. The woman nodded briskly. 'Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here.' She turned to the rest of us as Hagrid left.

As Professor McGonagall started her speech, I knew that I'd had the right impression of her. She basically told us that there were four houses which we would be sorted into, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin and that they 'all had their merits.' Based on the names, I wanted to be in Slytherin. She went on to tell about the house points system, and detentions and stuff. I stayed listening for the entire thing. I know, amazing isn't it?

McGonagall concluded her talk. 'Another teacher will come soon to take you to be sorted into your houses. You will wait _quietly_ and any misbehaviour shall be punished. You six,' she pointed at us. 'You will come me, I need to talk to you.' We followed her as she walked down a corridor, into a dark office, which I assumed to be hers. 'Ok.' She said as she turned to us. 'You will be trying to convince the students that You Know Who is back this year, as you already know. However, as you also know, the students here will believe that you are American _wizards_, not Muggles. The plan should still work, as foreign wizards are as unknown to these children as non-magical people. Most of the teachers of your classes know who and what you are, and will keep it a secret. They will help you out during class, and will not make it seem as though you cannot perform spells. You will respect these teachers while you are here, do you understand?' Uh, there may be a problem with that...

'I have a pretty big mouth...' I said sheepishly.

'Pretty big? You couldn't keep your mouth shut if your life depended on it.' Iggy muttered. I glared at him. 'I'll try my best to behave, but I can't guarantee. Professor.'

She raised her eyebrows. 'I should think so.' And then she took us back out of her office and towards a huge rumbling of voices. We stopped in front huge closed doors. I gulped.

Professor McGonagall turned to us and smiled tightly. 'It's time to meet your new housemates.' She said.

Then she opened the door and we walked inside.

**Whoa short chappie. Ok, just so you know, Hagrid never went on his quest to find the giants and we're going to disregard the fact that Muggles can't see magic, because then this story would have no point. I really need you to review for this chapter. I hoped you liked the new POVs... they were a different style to my normal writing, but annoying snideness doesn't really mix with evil lunaticness does it? Tell if you know any ways I can improve that. Also, should put the flock in different house or just chuck them all in Gryffindor?**

**And OMG!!! It's my b-day tomorrow! I will be an official teen! Finally! WHOOHOO!!! :)**

**Remember, Review! :P**


	12. Chapter 12 A Little Voice in My Ear

**Hey, has anyone read the new Alex Rider book, **_**'Crocodile Tears'**_**? I got it today, it is so awesome! I didn't even know it was out until now...**

**Oh, and thank you to all the people who wished me a happy birthday, I got one of those new iPod nanos, it's black :P you know the ones with the video cameras. Plus some money and books :)**

**Max POV**

Although in the inside I was practically shi- sorry, _wetting_ myself, my outside was calm, cool, composed. You know, the normal.

I strode into the hall as if I owned the place, my flock in my heels. Up the front I could see a wizard who probably came what, halfway up Hagrid's shins? My point is he was tiny. As a first year scurried over to one of the tables, he carried a stool away, tucking some sort of paper into his pocket.

But I'm forgetting the main thing, am I not? There were four tables set in the hall and those four tables were packed with students. As we followed Professor McGonagall heads turned our way and I spotted many confused frowns. A low buzz of whispering filled the hall and I scowled. They were talking about _us_. As we passed the kids I heard random snatches of conversation.

'Who are they?'

'They're too old to be first years, that's for sure.'

'Look at that guy! He is _so_ cute! Is my hair nice?' I scowled at that one, though I wasn't sure if they were talking about Fang or Iggy. It didn't matter.

'Look at the little one! She's adorable!'

'I wonder why they're here.'

A man stood up at the front and cleared his throat. Instantly the chatter died away. His silver hair and beard were so long he could probably took them into his belt and he was very tall. Although the man was obviously very old he seemed full of life and energy. His bright blue eyes peered at me over the top of half-moon glasses and made me feel as if he was x-raying me. 'Welcome!' he said to us. 'Everyone, we will have six American exchange students joining us this year! I would like you to meet Miss Maximum Ride, Mr Fang Hart, Mr Iggy King, Miss Nudge Thomson, Mr Gasman Smith and Miss Angel Smith. Maximum, Fang and Iggy will be in 5th grade, and Nudge, Gasman and Angel have been placed in the 1st grade. I would like you to help these students feel at home during their stay here and treat them well. We will now sort them into their houses!'

I was surprised and impressed that he didn't hesitate over any of our names, especially Gazzy's. But wait, sorting? Didn't that mean that the flock might be split up? I wanted to stick together. The titchy little man brought out the stool again but this time there was a hat sitting on top of it. It was a beaten up looking hat, with rips and patches covering the entire thing. Professor McGonagall moved to stand beside it. She looked at us. 'Smith, Angel.' She called.

**Angel's POV**

I looked up at Max for reassurance. I know that we hadn't been seeing eye-to-eye a lot recently but I still treated her as a mum. She smiled slightly at me. 'Go on sweetie,' she told me. 'It'll be okay.' I heard the thoughts in her head. _We better be together, I need to be able to protect her!_

I walked shakily over to the stool where McGonagall was waiting and sat down. I like McGonagall, she had a very pure mind. As I lowered myself onto the stool she placed the old hat onto my head. I was wondering what was going to happen when a small voice sounded in my ear. I jumped.

'A winged child, eh?' the voice said. I think it was coming from the Hat. 'Well this is a new one, yes, definitely new.' The Hat fell over the top of my face and went down to about my lip. I could hear thoughts all around me of _She is so adorable like that!_

'A mind reader too, are you? Well I must put you somewhere... You would do well in all the houses I believe... But, I think you are most fit for... RAVENCLAW!' The Hat shouted the last word to the entire hall. I knew that Ravenclaw was the house for the smart ones, which made me happy. I walked over to where the Ravenclaw table was and sat down between two sixth graders who couldn't stop thinking about how cute I am. Dimly I could hear Max thinking _That settles it, I'm in Ravenclaw._ I smiled. I think I'm going to like this place.

**Gazzy's POV**

'Smith, Gazzy.' I heard Prof. McGonagall say. I stumbled forwards, trying to look like I wasn't worried or anything, but truthfully, I was. I didn't know which house I wanted to be in they all sounded really cool! The Hat slipped over my head. 'Another winged kid...' It said, making me jump. Whoa! Magic can make a Hat talk. Awesome! I wanted to make hats talk, stuff blowing giant snot bubbles! 'You're enthusiastic.' The Hat told me. I wondered if it could hear what I was thinking. 'Yes.' It responded. Freaking _wicked_ dude!

_Uh, hat?_ I thought tentatively. _Do you think, maybe, I could be with my little sister?_ I wanted to be with Angel so I could do the big brother act and show that I loved her. 'I'm sorry, but no, you are not right for Ravenclaw.' The Hat said with a small sigh. 'No. I think you'll do well in... HUFFLEPUFF!' The whole hall heard that. One of the tables on the side went crazy. I grinned broadly and walked over to them, sitting with a group of first years who beckoned at me. I think I could grow to like this.

**Nudge's POV**

'Thomson, Nudge,' McGonagall said.

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, I think I'm hyperventilating. That is the right word, right? Hyperventilating? But what if I don't get chosen? Will I, like, stay here for the rest of the year, or will I, I dunno, go home or something? I don't think I could stand that, I mean when I was at the Day and Night school, I mean, it was great and everything, but I just missed the flock so much, I don't want to be separated from them again. Oh and look, McGonagall's putting the Hat on my head now. You know what, if they got rid of some of the patches and took a bit more care with the resewing, then this hat could be _so_ much cuter, like, it would practically be in fashion! And now –

'You're a chatterbox aren't you?' My thought lines abruptly stopped when I heard the voice in my ear. OMG, it was coming from the Hat! Was this what it was like for Max, with the Voice in her head? It would be pretty annoying to have a voice in your head, wouldn't it, I mean, Max's Voice could hear everything she was thinking which my get embarrassing when she was thinking about Fang, which is probably like, 24/7, and –

'Yes, I know just where to put you. HUFFLEPUFF!'

Before the clapping had even started I'd run over to the Hufflepuff table, grinning madly. I'd been chosen! I mean I always knew that I would be, but you just can't help getting doubts can you? And I really, truly think I might actually fit in here. I was going to school! I'm going to like it here, I know it!

**Iggy's POV**

When McGonagall called my name I traced the path that the younger three had walked and found a stool in my way, so I sat down. I felt a piece of fabric being put on my head, I guessed a hat. What was up with that? A hat?

'Oooh, a blind bird child, very interesting indeed!' I heard the voice. What the hell? Where was that voice coming from, why did I have a hat on my head? I probably looked like a fool. 'Don't worry.' That voice said to me. 'I am the Hat. I am going to sort you into your house. Relax.' Oh that made sense. A _hat_ was going to put me into a house. 'Hmm, you're difficult.' The hat said, half to me, half to itself. 'I am uncertain where to put you.... but I think you could do well in... GRYFFINDOR!'

As I walked over to where the loudest cheers were, I couldn't help but feel a twinge of regret. I'd half hope that I'd be in Ravenclaw, because then I'd be with Luna. I like Luna, she interested me greatly. I thought that her little quirks and weirdness were funny and strangely attractive. I couldn't wish that maybe I'd have gotten to know her better. Maybe I still can. With Luna and the flock here, I could like this place.

**Fang POV**

At the moment, all I knew was that when I was sorted, I wanted to be with Max. I would have preferred to be in the same house as the rest of the flock, but as that obviously couldn't happen, I wanted to be with Max.

McGonagall spoke for the fifth time. 'Hart, Fang.'

Making sure that my face was an emotionless mask as always I walked calmly towards the stool. I noticed that there were a lot of murmurs of interest from the girl population when I stepped forward. Ugh. I really hoped that they would stop trying when they found out that I was taken. Extremely _happily_ taken too. The Hat was placed on my head. Immediately a voice spoke up. 'We have quite a few hybrids tonight.' What? How they hell did this _hat_ know that I'm a hybrid. Oh. I bet it can read minds. Typically. 'Yes you're right.' It told me. I almost shook my head. _One_ mind reader in this school is more than enough thanks. The Hat was talking. 'You are extraordinarily hard to place. You would do extremely well in all of the houses.' Oh great. It couldn't decide where to put me. This is just _perfect._ I must have spent about two minutes sitting there, looking completely idiotic, with the Hat muttering away at itself about where to put my until finally I thought to it, _just put me in Gryffindor. Ig's there._

'Yes...' The Hat whispered. 'I think you do suit Gryffindor well. GRYFFINDOR!' It shouted.

I walked over to where Ig was sitting and gave him a small smile, even though he couldn't see it. As long as Max was here with me, I would like it here.

**Max's POV**

I was the last one to be called up. I truthfully didn't know where I wanted to be placed. I guess... well I suppose Gryffindor wins marginally, because half my flock are there. And Fang. All I know is that I _refuse_ to be placed in Slytherin. I'd been told some stories about them on the train and they are one nasty house. The others would be OK. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff good. Yeah, I know I'd like Hufflepuff... oh who am I kidding? Everything about Hufflepuff is sappy. Think about it. Huffle. Puff.

I walked over to the stool and placed the Hat on my head itself. I instantly heard a voice say 'Ah, the leader of the bird-kids.' Oh come on. Not _another_ voice. Two is way too much as it is! **Speaking of Voices Maximum... **Hey! My regular Voice was back, unhappily. _Go away Voice._ I thought. _I can listen to your fortune cookie crap later._

'What's this?' I realised it was the hat speaking. **I am Max's voice. I talk to her inside her head.**

'Well, I'm going to have to ask you to leave while I do my sorting.'

**No, I don't think so.**

Now this is just ridiculous. A hat was arguing with a voice inside my head. Go reread that sentence. Tell me you didn't laugh. I dare you.

_Voice go away please?_ I thought. **Fine Maximum... For now. **Great it was going to be back later. Joy to the world. But it was gone now.

'As I was saying.' The Hat said. 'I know just where to put you, you are the easiest to place among the flock.' I wonder what it would be.

'GRYFFINDOR!' Oh thank god.

I walked over to the Gryffindor table, shaking with relief. As long as I was with Fang and my flock... well it wouldn't be too bad, I s'pose.

**Wow, I just read over that chapter and realized how crappy it is. I hope you don't mind that half of the flock are in Gryffindor, but I just couldn't decide where to put Iggy, so I did eenie meenie miny moe and Gryffindor got picked. Also, I reckon that Gazzy would do better in Gryffindor as well, but I didn't want Nudge to be lonely :P Please don't bug me about my choices, my story :)**

**Hopefully the next few chapters will be... of better quality. In the next one they meet Umbridge and the rest of the Gryffindors. I wanna write Max's description of Umbridge... It's gonna be rude lol**


	13. Chapter 13 An Old Toad Dressed in Pink

**Hey peoples, I'm glad that you didn't mind the choices for the houses, I was a little worried about those :P**

**I was just reading over my reviews and I realised that I don't actually have a single bad review. You guys are FREAKING AWESOME!!! You make me happy :) I love you all! (In a very creepy, stalkerish way... nah jks lol) Enjoy!**

**Max POV**

Dinner was fan-freaking-tastic. I sat down next to Fang, trying to ignore the curious looks that me and the flock were attracting, and looked down at the empty golden plate before me. It was very fancy. I mean, I just told you that it was _gold._ A little extravagant for a school don't you think?

The man with the long silver beard, who was sitting at the head of the staff table stood up once more. By the way, I was just wondering, how does he stand that beard? I would whack it off before it got more than two inches long. 'Now I know that you are probably all starving.' He said, smiling kindly. 'So I won't deprive you of filling your bellies any longer! Dig in!' Just as he sat down the empty platters and bowls set before me filled themselves with food. Oh, way cool!

Did you notice that I didn't remark on the complete magical-ness of it? I think I'm finally adjusting.

I could see all of my favourites. Actually basically all unspoiled food is my favourite, since I've had to consume the rotten variety all too often. But anyway, I decided to follow the old dude's advice and dig in to my heart's content. I probably resembled some kind of gross pig or something, but Fang and Iggy were doing the same thing on either side of me, so that made me feel a little better. **(Jeez I'm getting the urge to put smiley faces at the end of every sentence lol. I have to get out of this happy mode!) **We were still getting a lot of stares, so I sent our onlookers one of my trademark glares and they quickly went back to their food.

We ate three times as much as anybody else, even Angel, who I was keeping a close eye on over at the Ravenclaw table. Now people were staring at us (once again) like we were freaks. Hmm, there just _might_ be a reason for that. But finally my stomach was full and I leaned back on the bench with a contented sigh. The dude at the front stood up once more. He was the Headmaster right?

'To our newcomers: welcome!' he said cheerfully (actually he said basically everything cheerfully, so I'm going to stop putting that in). 'And to our older students: welcome back! And, of course to our special residents, welcome, and I hope you enjoy your stay!' he looked at us as he said that. His bright blue eyes twinkled. 'My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore.' **(OMG, my computer doesn't recognise the name Albus) **So we _finally_ get to meet the famous Dumbledore, do we? This was the dude that had organised the Order of the Phoenix, the only one that Voldemort was scared of. I have _got_ to stop calling him _dude._ Is that truly how you describe someone who was treated with a near reverence by thousands of people? No.

'I have a few notices that I must inform you of before you toddle off to bed. First of all I would like to remind you that the Forest in the grounds is out of bounds, a fact that a few of our older students need to become more aware of.' I noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanging smirks. 'Anybody who wishes to try out for this year's Quidditch teams must consult their captains for the times of the trials.'

... I think I'll find out what Quidditch is later.

'And I would like to introduce a new teacher! Professor Dolores Umbridge will be taking Defence Against the Dark Arts this year.'

'She was at my hearing! She works for Fudge!' I heard Harry whisper to Ron and Hermione. I decided to see who he was talking about, who the fairly unenthusiastic clapping was for. When I saw, I almost wished at hadn't. _Pink_. If there was one word to describe the woman sitting at the table up the front, then that was it. I almost threw up looking at it all. Umbridge was wearing _pink _robes, a _pink_ skirt, a _pink_ shirt and to top it all off, a_ pink_ and _fluffy_ cardigan! Hasn't this woman ever heard of _colour co-ordination?_ Other colours do exist you know! There were a lot of whispers and giggles from the girlier girls in the hall, probably commenting on her outfit. I heard Nudge say 'O.M.G. What she is wearing is so unfashionable! Like, she has to try a different colour or something! Like, my eyes are hurting from it all! And look at that cardigan! It is _totally_ uncool!' I would now like to point out that the Hufflepuff table is on the opposite side of the room to me, so she was pretty loud. But that's Nudge for you, and, for once, I had to agree with her. Even _I_ could give that woman some fashion tips.

Apart from the indescribable clothes, Umbridge looked a lot like a toad. She was short, and had this wide flabby face. I could just imagine a long, slimy tongue coming out of her mouth and picking up the pink little bow on top of her short, bob-cut hairdo, eating it as if it were a fly.

Dumbledore continued his speech. 'Finally, I would also like you to know that Dungbombs, Fanged Frisbees and other such products are banned from the corridor as Mr Filch has kindly informed me for the 246 tim – '

'_Hem hem.'_ Professor Dumbledore was interrupted by a soft girlish cough that appeared to have come from Umbridge's mouth. I was sure that he had never been interrupted in his speech before. He looked surprised for a second before sitting back down and looking at Umbridge. She stood up carefully on her – need I say it? – pink high heels.

'Thank you, Professor, for that very _kind_ word of welcome.' Her voice was high, girlish, sweet. It made me want to barf even more than her outfit. She looked out at us all. 'And how wonderful it is to see all these happy faces looking up at me!' Uh-huh, if you can call looks of utter disgust happy. 'Well, as you have been told, I will be teaching your Defence Against the Dark Arts classes this year! I hope to see you in class and I know that we'll be _great_ friends!' Yes... Of course...

'Now. There will be quite a few changes to Hogwarts this year.' Her stupid little voice had been replaced by a somewhat more business like one. 'I work, for the Ministry of Magic, and as I'm sure you all know, at the Ministry, we consider the education of younger witches and wizards to be of _utmost_ importance. The noble art of teaching has been around for a millennia and every new teacher at this school has brought something new to add to this magnificent school. However sometimes, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged, practises must be pruned in areas that ought to be prohibited. The Ministry of Magic, through me, will be making some of these changes, or we could call them _developments_, throughout the school this year! And if you find anything that you don't like, anything that seems... _out of place_, then come to me and I'll fix it! You can trust me! I'm here to help you improve this historic place, so I need you to help me as well!

'I would also like to extend a very _special_ welcome to our new American students, who I hope will be very comfortable this year, and enjoy the very _unique_ learning experience. I _know _that you will like it here!'

Is it just me or did that entire speech have _fake_ written all over it? Umbridge gave a high, simpering laugh and sat down again. Dumbledore stood up once more. 'Thank you, professor Umbridge for that very illuminating speech. As I was saying, joke products are not allowed in the classrooms or corridors. Now sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite! Pip pip!'

There was a flurry of movement as the students stood up and started to head off to their dormitories.

'Max! Guys!' We turned around to see Nudge, the Gasman and Angel battling their way towards us through the crowd. All three of their faces were flushed with excitement and big grins plastered to their faces. I could tell that they would love it here. 'We're going to our Common Rooms now, but we wanted to wish you guys a good night!' Nudge gave me, Fang and Iggy a huge hug and surprisingly (at least on Fang's part) they returned it. Gazzy and Angel followed suit.

The Great Hall was almost empty now, just the teachers and a few students. I could see Ron and Hermione waiting at the doors beckoning to us impatiently, a line of apprehensive first-years behind them. I suppose they had to show the new students where the Common Rooms are, which included us.

'We gotta go guys,' I said to Nudge, Gazzy and Angel. 'We'll see you in the morning, okay?' They nodded and left giving us huge grins and waves. 'C'mon,' I muttered to my leftover flock, hurrying over to Ron and Hermione. 'Took your time,' Ron told us as we moved away following Hermione. It was clear that she was doing the majority of the Perfect work, and she wasn't happy about it, from the way she kept shooting Ron nasty glares.

Hermione led us up dozens of staircases and passageways, through doors that were pretending to be walls, and tapestries that needed passwords to be entered. This place was _so_ weird. We seemed to be heading for one of the towers, which was awesome.

Finally she came to a stop before a painting of a fat old lady in a pink cocktail dress. The lady looked down at us imperiously, raising her eyebrows. 'The new students.' She said in a dry voice. 'Welcome. Password?' She asked Hermione who immediately answered 'Mubulus mibletonia.' The painting of the Fat Lady swung open to reveal a circular room full of armchairs and had fire burning in the corner behind it.

Wickedness. Students were lounging around in armchairs all over the place, chatting loudly with their friends. However, as soon as the painting opened, a deathly quiet fell over the room as faces turned towards us. We just stood there nonchalantly, waiting for someone to speak. Hermione gave quiet instructions to the eleven year olds who immediately scattered, then turned to face the rest of the room. 'Well, guys,' she said, her voice very high pitched, 'This is Max, Fang and Iggy.' Gazes had temporarily flicked to Hermione, but they now returned to us with new intensity. Still there was silence.

I sighed. 'Don't we get introduced to any of you people?' I asked. Stares.

'You _do_ know that it's rude to stare, right?' No response. 'Oh for god's sake, these guys are thicker than the Slytherins. I'm going to bed.' Now _that_ got a response. There were several cries of 'we are not as thick as Slytherins!' but a few of the braver ones came forward. Most of them looked to be Harry's age.

'Hi Max. My name's Dean Thomas. Hey Fang, Iggy. Nice to meet you guys too.' This came from a black, friendly looking dude with a small afro. 'I'm going to be in 5th grade with you. And this is Seamus.' Dean nudged the pale boy beside him.

'Yeah, uh, I'm Seamus Finnigan. Pleased to meet you.' Seamus, who had an Irish accent, held out a hand for a handshake, but we didn't respond. Just looked at the hand until he drew it back. I spotted Neville waving at us from across the room and smiled at him.

Next were two _very_ bubbly brothers. 'Hi! My name's Collin Creevey and this is my brother Dennis! Wow, American exchange students! Do you think it's different here, compared to America? I want to go to an American school, that would be really cool! Do you know Harry Potter? He is like a really big legend here! And did you know that he's the youngest Seeker in a century? Like, for Quidditch? And he's done something really, really big each year he's been here! In the first year – '

'Er, Collin, you can stop your worship now. We know what Harry's done.' Finally I couldn't stand it any longer. You would think that since I live with Nudge, I would be used to big talkers by now, wouldn't I? But I'm seriously not.

'Ok!' The little guy wasn't at all put out. 'I guess I'll see you tomorrow then! Goodnight Max, Fang, Iggy!' He and his brother scampered up the steps to where I think the dormitories are. How they would get to sleep when they are so obviously hyped up I don't know. The girls arrived after that.

Two of them arrived arm in arm giggling. One was an Indian with a long plait braided with gold falling down her back. She was very pretty. The other was a clear bimbo, with wavy blonde hair and make-up covering her face.

'Hey boys.' They giggled. 'Max.' The two of them barely spared me a glance. The Indian one spoke up again while the blonde bimbo lapsed into giggles once more. Could anyone be any more girly? 'I'm Parvati and this is Lavender. We're in your year as well. I think we're in your dormitory as well Max.' She added to me. Oh please god, no. Don't tell me that I have to spend the entire year with that pile of blonde immatureness there. I'll die.

'Oh! That reminds me!' Exclaimed Hermione. 'Ron you show Fang and Iggy their dormitories, I'll take Max. I think Harry's up there. She took my arm and dragged me upstairs, to a circular room with four poster beds set around the edges. Parvati and Lavender followed behind us and plopped down on two of the four beds set in the room. I spotted my own luggage besides one of the four posters and sat down hesitantly. It felt weird that I would have the same bed for the entire year, never changing. For some reason, that feeling was completely foreign to me, even though we'd experienced the same thing back at the E-house. But the E-house was 3 lifetimes ago, it was really as if it had never existed. I realised that both Lavender and Parvati were both staring at me avidly. Ugh. The centre of attention is _not a good position for me._

'Um... what?' I asked sounding ruder than I intended. Hermione sniggered over in her space, a book propped up on her knees. I glared at her. 'Shut it Hermione.'

'So...' Said Lavender. 'How do you know Hermione, Ron and I'm guessing Harry?'

'Uh, well, I stayed with them over the holidays. My mom and dad are very busy with their work and they knew Ron's parents and so we got dropped off early.' I'd made up this cover story on the train. 'They work as Aurors in the American Ministry you see, and so there's been a lot of panic over Voldemort being back, they've been overloaded with work.' Lavender and Parvati's eyebrows rose until they were almost covered by their bangs. Hermione looked up sharply as she closed her book with a quiet snap. It was time to start the first and only phase of my being here. Convince the people that the Dark Lord's back. Hey, I'm working on it, all right?

'You think he's back do you?' Lavender asked. '_I_ think it's a whole load of codswallop.' I snorted against my will at the word codswallop. I'd always expected to hear it coming out of an eighty year old's mouth, but this was a fifteen year old girl in front of me. And plus, the word was just so _English!_

'I don't just _think_ he's back.' I replied. 'I_ know_ he's back. The whole of America is in an uproar because of it. The Ministry doesn't know what to do.' I was of course, lying through my teeth at this point, but I'll need help to remember when that's ever bothered me. 'It's one of the reasons why me and the rest of us exchange students are here. The security at Hogwarts is so much better than in the States, and our parents want us to be safe.'

'Do you know the others well?' Parvati asked suddenly, going completely off topic and surprising me.

'I've known them all my life. Why?'

Parvati looked suddenly shy. 'Oh, it's just that... well... I was hoping you could maybe, help me get to know Fang better?'

'And Iggy's one hot bloke!' Lavender put in. My eyes narrowed. Hermione noticed and gave me a look that said 'go easy on them'.

I stood up, looking down on them both. 'Parvati, you are not going to go anywhere _near_ Fang. He already _has_ a girl in his life. And that girl ain't leaving him anytime soon. Lavender, I don't want you going after Iggy just 'cause of his looks. He doesn't deserve a complete bimbo as his girlfriend. He needs a smart, kind person.' I said. 'Who preferably likes fire and bombs.' I added as an afterthought. Both Parvati and Lavender looked suitably subdued. 'I'm going to bed. Night.' I said, and lay down under the covers.

There was ten minutes of silence until they all thought that I was asleep and then the conversation started up again. Of course, what they girls didn't know was that after a life like mine, I get rewoken by like, every little sound and so after that ten minutes I was still wide awake and could hear everything they were saying.

'... She has quite a temper, doesn't she?' Lavender.

'Yeah, there was no need for her to go off at us like that, they're just boys.' Parvati responded.

'I wouldn't say that when she can hear you.' Hermione cautioned. 'Max can get very protective, especially over her family. But she's really a very nice person.'

'If you say so.' I'm not sure who that was. I'm tired. There were a few more minutes of silence and then a timid 'Hermione? Who – who's the girl?'

There was laughter in Hermione's voice. 'You've got no chance Parvati. Max. Max is the girl in Fang's life.'

I smiled into my pillow.

**... that was a weird ending to the chapter.**

**Heh heh – Umbridge= Pink**

**Lol, there's this boy at school who looks and acts **_**exactly**_** like Fang, it's freaky how much they are alike. I just felt saying that. You know what's really annoying? The fact that like, half of JP's names are actual words and so when I forget to put capitals at the start of them, they don't show up in red, and so I don't notice until I'm done the chapter and so I have to go over the entire thing and correct it which takes **_**ages**_**. You know what's also annoying? Times like now, when you actually have something important to say in your AN, but you forget what it is and just put in random crap instead. Another thing that is annoying is ANs that are too long. So I'll post now. R&R please!**


	14. Chapter 14 First Years With Blue Eyes

**Ugh, it's so frickin' HOT! Me and my friends go to the pool (which happens to be directly across the road from the school) like, every afternoon. Yay! **

**Ha ha, I read JP's new book 'Witch and Wizard' recently and one of the lines was: 'Yeah. Kids with wings. That's likely.' If only you knew Whit, if only you knew... ;)**

**o.O haha, stoned smiley**

**Max POV**

When I went down to breakfast the next morning, most of the castle was still asleep. I guess they were getting rest before the first day of classes tomorrow. The Great Hall was completely empty, which suited me just fine. We would no doubt be getting more stares today, much to my displeasure. It was basically the same procedure as yesterday night. Food appear, I eat, food disappear. Tada. Just traditional magic, right? A bit boring actually. Like, there should be a big bang or a flash of light when the food appears or something. Iggy and Gazzy would like that, I'm sure.

I wonder how Gazzy and Nudge went in the Hufflepuff common room last night. And Angel, with the Ravenclaws. Huh, she probably just got them to be her mind puppet all night long.

I slight noise over at the Entrance Hall shook me out of my thoughts. I looked over to see Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore hurrying past, both of them looking slightly tense. Well that's interesting. Intriguing even...I bet you know what I did next.

No? Well I'll tell you anyway. I followed them. Who guessed that? Doesn't matter either way.

I slipped out of my seat and walked stealthily to the entrance of the Entrance Hall (sounds a little funny, doesn't it) and looked over to where the two of them were talking in low voices. But not low enough for my raptor hearing.

'How long until they're here, professor?' McGonagall asked.

'They should be here any moment. The train arrived about five minutes ago.' Professor Dumbledore's cheery aura from last night, had disappeared, replaced by complete seriousness.

'Why couldn't they come last night, with everyone else? Even the bird kids made it.'

'There were apparently trouble with the orphanage they're from. The owners were getting suspicious and so their trip to Hogwarts had to be postponed.'

'Pomona went there last night to sort them, yes? All in Slytherin?'

'That's right. Sometimes I wish that the hat would sort on more than one night of the year. It is a nuisance with the late arrivals. But, alas, that is how the hat works and the magic is a thousand years old, nothing is going to change it.'

And, yes, just in case you are wondering, I am now completely lost.

There was a knock at the huge double doors and both McGonagall and Dumbledore's heads swivelled towards it, their conversation abruptly coming to halt. I wish I had Fang's power to go invisible. Then I could get a better idea of what was going on. The doors opened and I blinked in surprise. Standing there, silhouetted by the morning light streaming in behind them, were four tiny kids, completely dwarfed by the enormous doors either side of them. They were obviously first years. Cute first years as well. One had blonde hair and pale skin, with these bright blue, piercing eyes. A Hitler's child. One was like the complete opposite of that, he had dark skin and black fuzzy hair that came out in a small afro. But his eyes were a disconcerting shade of grey-blue.

The next in line was a tiny girl with chestnut brown hair and wide blue eyes. And finally a taller girl with long golden locks and stormy blue eyes. Huh. They all had blue eyes. Did they have something against brown or green? I mean, even the brown skinned guy had baby blues! All four of them were looking around watchfully as if searching for something. Or someone. Another reason why I want Fang's gift.

Dumbledore strode forward and shook each of their hands. 'Welcome!' He said, smiling. 'We have breakfast in the hall if you want it?' They glanced at each and then nodded warily. 'Ok. One of our prefects is coming to show you the Slytherin Common Room now and so you can have it when that's done.' They nodded again.

I heard footsteps sounding behind me and turned around to see Malfoy making his way towards me from across the hall. Malfoy was the Prefect? Oh wait, I already knew that. I quickly walked away, back towards the Gryffindor Common Room. I had no doubt that Malfoy would turn me in if he got the chance. Then I would beat the crap out of him of course, I'd rather not risk it.

So... late first years, huh? Was that _usual?_ I'll ask Hermione.

I got to the Fat Lady and she looked down at me with raised eyebrows. 'Password?'

'Password? There's a pass... oh right. Mimbulus Mimbletonia.' I'd momentarily forgotten about the password thingo. I guess I was tireder than I thought last night. The portrait swung open and I spotted Fang and Iggy over in a corner with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Lavender and Parvati were watching them with slightly wistful expressions. I smirked. Mine.

'Hey guys.' I said, walking over to them and sitting on Fang's lap. Parvati's face fell. 'Hey,' they chorused in return. I saw that Harry was looking rather pissed off and raised my eyebrows at him. 'What's up with you?' I asked him. 'PMSing?' He just glared at me in return. Jeez. _Someone_ got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

'Seamus thinks he's lying about Voldemort.' Fang told me. Oh.

'Meh. He'll know we're right soon enough.' I shrugged. 'But _I_ have some more interesting news. Four new first years came today, all in Slytherin. Is that common?' Hermione instantly perked up.

'Four? Really? That's exceedingly uncommon. Almost unheard of.' She informed us. 'There's only been two late arrivals in the last decade and they both came separately. It was in a book I read at the library.'

_Hmm... Not usual? Should we find out why, or let it go?_

'Do I hear you right? Four late first years in Slytherin? The rest of the Gryffindors should hear about this George.' I turned around to see Fred and George standing behind us, their eyebrows raised.

'Yeah. You're right.' George responded, then he turned to the Common Room at large. 'OI!' Everybody turned to look at him. Apparently the Weasley twins' speeches were considered normal. 'We have heard from our new friend Max here,' he indicated me, 'That there are four late arriving first years today and they are _all_ in Slytherin.' A murmur of interest spread through the room.

'She's a foreigner. Can we trust her?' Someone asked. One of my eyebrows rose as I looked at him.

'I don't _lie_.' I said as if it was unheard of for me.

'Yeah, and I'm not a mutant freak.' Fang muttered behind me, too quietly for anyone out of vicinity to hear. I glared at him.

'Shut up Fang. Ok, so I lie when I have to, but I don't have to lie about _this_.' I spoke earnestly. Eventual consent passed.

And that, my friends, was the highlight of my day off. Basically everything else was just stare, stare, stare. The staring is getting _very_ stale, let me tell you. I can't wait to have Defence Against the Dark Arts tomorrow. I want to meet Umbridge.

**I know! Super short! I'm sorry! But I wrote this in like two hours and I couldn't be bothered to write any more. Btw, has anyone guessed who the first years are? Go read chapter 11 I think, if you don't. **

**I'm not sure how common the term 'Hitler's child' is, so if you don't know what it means, then it's just someone with blonde hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. Because that's the kind of person that Hitler wanted the world to be made of.**


	15. Chapter 15 Max SO Wins That Fight

**So... freaking... hot... Anybody living in the northern parts of Australia I feel **_**very**_** sorry for you. Lucky I live in the south...**

**Unknown POV (Ha! I'm not telling you who it is yet! Keep guessing!)**

I met with Voldemort, in a better mood than I had been in several weeks. I finally had some satisfying news to supply.

He looked at me coldly. 'Their position has been secured?'

I nodded smiling. 'Four of my minions have been successfully relocated in Hogwarts. They are there as first years, and so Dumbledore did not suspect a thing.'

'Do not believe that. I am sure that weak old man knows more than he has been letting on. Do not become relaxed. If Dumbledore does not kill you because of it, then I will.'

I swallowed. I had not meant to seem so sure of myself. I was anything but. I nodded my head nervously. 'Of course My Lord. My mistake. Forgive me.'

He stared at me for a long second, locking my chocolate brown eyes with his red ones and nodded slowly back. 'Very well. Do not be wrong again. It has come to my attention that your minions may not be enough to completely capture the flock. We need someone else, a Muggle, preferably. See to it.'

'Yes My Lord.'

'Dismissed.'

I quickly left, to get a start on my new orders. If anyone else had told me that I had been _dismissed_, then they would be dead before they could blink. But this was Voldemort, and with him, the circumstances are completely different. _Nobody_ went against Voldemort, not if they wished to live. And I very much wished to live.

**Max POV**

Today was like the polar opposite of yesterday. It was the first day of lessons and I couldn't be bothered to rise and shine early. I could do that later on. Whenever I feel like it. _If_ I ever feel like it.

Ok, maybe that statement there wasn't _quite_ true. What I meant to say is that I would have been able to sleep in and get up whenever I felt like it _except_ for the fact that there was a very annoying bushy and brown haired girl bugging me to wake up. If only Hermione never existed.

No, I didn't mean that, Hermione's cool. Her persistent nagging on the other hand is very _un_cool.

I groaned. 'Alright! I'm... up.' Technically the position I was in was upright. By just the tiniest bit.

She waited with me while I got changed and then walked with me to the Great Hall where the boys were eating breakfast. I sat down between Fang and Iggy and immediately grabbed 6 pancakes from an enormous stack. I saw the four new kids sitting together over at the Slytherin table, looking twitchy. Malfoy was doing the whole suck-up act to them.

'So what classes do we have today?' I asked as I chomped down on the pancake.

'Dunno.' Ron replied. 'McGonagall's handing out the timetables now.'

I looked over to where he was pointing and saw McGonagall making her way down the Gryffindor table towards us, a stack of parchment in her hand. Why do wizarding people use parchment and quills, does anyone know? I mean, paper and pens are so much more productive.

I spotted Nudge behind McGonagall, waving excitedly. Beside her, six other girls were chatting animatedly with her. Well isn't she just the popular one. I waved back and she seemed to take that as an invitation, walking over with her new friends in tow. 'Max! Guys!' She beamed. 'Look! I've made some friends!'

They all waved at us. Luna wandered over with the usual 'where am I?' demeanour and Iggy immediately struck up a lively conversation with her. Most likely about some form of explosion.

The girls with Nudge decided to introduce themselves. There was Izzy, Bella, Angie, Ali, Rosie and... wait, I got this... Neun... Neunglatai. People called her Neungy or Neungs. She was half Thai, half New Zealander. Strange name, am I right?

'So' Izzy said. 'You and Fang are like, together right?'

I sighed and nodded. 'Did you tell them the _rest_ of our life story too Nudge?'

She looked kinda horrified. 'Of course I didn't! I mean, I told them a bit about what we're like, as in personalities and stuff. They were really interested! And anyway I doubt they would care about our– '

'Ok, Nudge, its fine.' I said before she was able to blab something important. Like having uh, _wings._

McGonagall had reached us with our timetables and cleared her throat. Nudge jumped. 'Miss Thomson, if you and your friends would kindly rejoin the Hufflepuff table.' She told them. Nudge waved at us one last time before running away. 'You as well Miss Lovegood.' Luna looked up from her conversation with Iggy and drifted back to the Ravenclaw table with a faintly disappointed expression. Huh. Was there something going on between her and Iggy? About time he got a girl in his life.

Ron looked down at his timetable and groaned. 'This is _the_ worst day I have _ever_ had.' He announced. I looked down at my own timetable. History of Magic, double Potions, Divination and double Defence Against the Dark Art. Apart from the potions it sounded alright to me. I mean, Potions is just like cooking right? And there are two words that apply to me in cooking. _Epic. Fail._

'What's so bad about it?' I asked. Harry sighed. 'In History of Magic you go to sleep within five minutes because it's so boring. Trelawney, the Divination teacher predicts my death every two minute basically every single lesson. Getting a little old after two years of it. We have the old hag Umbridge in Defence, and Snape, the Potions teacher and I just hate each other full stop.'

Now I get it. This day really does suck. I sighed heavily and stood up, Fang and Iggy with me. I waved to where Nudge was chatting happily, and then to where Gazzy was displaying some of his, uh... gaseous ability, and finally to where Angel was answering questions from a group of adoring girls. I spotted the new first years getting up to leave as well.

We left the hall behind Harry, Ron and Hermione and followed them to the History of Magic room.

All I can say about that class is that Harry was wrong about the going to sleep within five minutes thing. _I_ lost attention in the first 30 seconds. The teacher, Professor Binns, didn't even seem to realise that we were there. And he was a _ghost._

Potions was another matter. I was right about the epic fail thing. Always knew it would happen. But Snape. Well, there was just something about him. Like, he was horrible on the outside, but actually had feeling and softer emotions on the inside. You should trust me on this. I know how to read emotions and facial expressions. After all, _I_ grew up with _Fang._

But honestly, Snape was really, really nasty to Harry, for some reason. I asked Harry about it later and he said it was something to do with his dad and Snape being enemies or something.

Trelawney was a real piece of work. When I stepped into the tower that her class was taken in, my sensitive nose was overwhelmed by the powerful scents that wafted across the space. The teacher was nowhere in sight. Instead of the normal desks and chair that had filled every other classroom except Potions, little poufs and armchairs were set around little circular low set tables. Fang, Iggy and I sat around one warily. We didn't know what was going to happen in the class. We hardly knew what Divination _meant._ Slowly the rest of the class filed in and took their seats. They were all looking gloomy and slightly resigned. I'm guessing that they didn't like this subject. Well, all except Parvati and Lavender. _They_ looked absolutely _ecstatic_ to be there.

Harry and Ron sat in a space next to us. They looked even unhappier than the rest of the class. Hermione was nowhere in sight. I nudged Harry. 'Hey. Where's Hermione?' He looked over at me.

'She ditched Divination the first year we took it. Hermione and Trelawney never got on, to put it lightly, and Hermione always thought that this subject was a load of crap, so she just left one lesson.' Harry sighed. 'Wish I'd done the same. It would save me so many predictions of my death...'

'Good morning.' A teacher emerged from the shadows, wearing shawls, a crap load of bangles and necklaces and huge glasses that gave her the appearance of an overgrown insect. I snorted at her attempt to sound surreal or ethereal or whatever that word is. Trelawney I suppose, settled herself carefully in a big armchair near the fireplace that was heating up the room to far too high degrees. She looked out at us from her magnified eyes. 'I hope that your Inner Eyes have grown over the summer, my dears. I foresee that you will need those more than ever in this year!' She proclaimed, raising her arms. I suppressed the urge to snort again with difficulty. _What_ a drama queen. She looked over at us. 'Today we will be working on how our dreams can predict the future. If you would kindly split into pairs or groups of three and open your copy of the _Dream Oracle_ and get started...' Trelawney wandered away back to the shadows.

'That's all?' I whispered to Fang and Iggy, opening the book in front of me. 'That's all she's gonna give us? Are we supposed to predict stuff, just like that?'

Fang shrugged. 'She doesn't seem like a good teacher to me.'

'Yeah, you got that right. So what are we actually supposed to _do_?'

Ron leaned over from his table. 'Just make up random crap. It's what me and Harry do, we're hopeless at Divination.'

And so that is what we did. And just so you know, Divination is _very _dull work. I don't know how anyone stands it. But finally, after Trelawney had wandered around the classroom three times, foresaw Harry's death five times and I almost fell asleep eight times, the bell for the next class rang. Time for Defence Against the Dark Arts.

I made my way through the school feeling slightly apprehensive. This teacher was like a wild card. We couldn't know what to make of her. Yet, anyway.

Most of the class was already seated when we entered. Iggy, Fang and I took places at the back, where we could be inconspicuous. I was glad that it was only Gryffindors with us in this class. A lot less staring. Umbridge was already there, seated at the desk out front, looking over us all with a stupid fake smile on her lips. Ron and Harry took places in front of us, and a few moments later, Hermione slithered in besides them. It was quiet and all eyes were fixed on Umbridge. She gave another sickly smile.

'Good afternoon class!' Umbridge said. A few people chanted back at her (not me, Fang or Iggy, just so you know). She frowned slightly. 'Now that wasn't very good was it?' She asked us. 'When I say "Good afternoon class", _you _say "good afternoon Professor Umbridge"! We will try that once again!' Ugh. How old did she think we were? _Five?_

'Good afternoon class!' Umbridge repeated. 'Good afternoon Professor Umbridge.' Most of the class chanted. Just not me, Fang or Iggy. Obviously.

Umbridge frowned once more, this time directly at us. 'Miss Ride, Mr Hart, Mr King. Why are you not joining in this activity?'

I smiled innocently at her. 'Oh nothing Professor Umbridge.' I said sweetly. 'It's just that, well, you know, we really don't appreciate being treated like we only just learnt to walk. You know?' There's nothing like being blunt. Umbridge's eyes narrowed, but she decided to do nothing. For the time being. She addressed the class as a whole once more. 'Well as I'm sure you know, your education in this area has been... spotty to say the least. And so I'm here, on the behalf of the Ministry of Magic, to change that. We will be having a whole new curriculum this year, a completely different style of teaching! I'm sure we're going to have _lots_ of fun while I'm teaching you!' She clapped her hands together in fake enthusiasm. I tried not to puke, but it was an effort. Umbridge turned around and flicked her wand. On the chalkboard, words began to appear by themselves.

_Course Aims_

_Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic._

_Learning to recognise situations in which defensive magic can legally be used._

_Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use._

And I thought that this subject was supposed to be _interesting._ And plus, wasn't this a practical subject? Like actually using the wands in class? Not that we would be doing much of that, but I'm not only speaking for myself I think.

Umbridge started handing books out around the room while speaking. 'I want you to copy down these course aims and then read chapter one of this book, _Defensive Magical Theory_ by William Slinkhard.' Well, I copied down the aims, but I didn't open the book. I had something to ask Umbridge. I raised my hand, but she took no notice of me. Fang didn't open his book either and when Iggy started to, he nudged him and Iggy stopped. They both raised their hands as well. After about fifteen minutes, most of the class were staring at us, having given up attempting to read the set chapter. Umbridge decided that she couldn't ignore us anymore. 'Yes, Mr King?' She asked Iggy. He motioned towards me. 'Max has a question.' Iggy said. Umbridge turned away from him. 'Mr Hart? You have a question?' Fang shook his head. 'No. Max does.' By now we had the attention of the entire class.

Umbridge sighed and faced me. 'Yes, Miss Ride? Your friends seem to believe that you have a query for me?'

'Uh, yeah. When are we going to do the practical stuff in the class? It doesn't say in the class aims.'

Umbridge blinked. 'Practical? Well why would there be a practical part of this class? The Ministry believes that theory will be enough.'

'Hang on. We're not going to be using magic _at all?_' Iggy asked.

'That's right Mr King.'

'But there's a practical part in the examinations this year.' Fang put in. 'We need to know how to do the spells.'

'The Ministry believes that if you study the theory hard enough then you will be able to perform the spells at the examinations.'

'You mean the first time we ever actually do the spells will be when we're being examined?' Fang asked in disbelief. Well, disbelief for him anyway.

'That is what the Ministry believes Mr Hart.'

I snorted. 'That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. If that is what you and the Ministry believe, _Professor,_ then you're idiots. How are we going to be able to produce the spells at the examination, if we've never practiced them before? How are we supposed to protect ourselves against the stuff that's out there if we don't even know the _spells_? Get your head checked lady.' Ok, so it _probably_ wasn't the best idea to say that. But hey, I could have been a lot ruder, I just didn't want to reduce her to tears. Umbridge's jaw tightened and she visibly tried to control herself.

'Miss Ride. I would like to remind you that your here by the permission of the Ministry and we could remove that permission any time we would like too.'

'You haven't answered her question.' Iggy said. 'How are we supposed to protect ourselves against what's out there? How are we supposed to protect ourselves against anybody who attacks us?'

'And _who_ do you think would want to attack children like yourself, Mr King?'

I gave a sardonic laugh. 'Oh I don't know.' I said in mock thoughtfulness. 'Maybe... _Lord Voldemort?_' And Mr Chu, Flyboys, Erasers, the Director, whitecoats... gee, just about everybody.

There had been an immediate reaction at the word 'Voldemort'. People shrieked, fell off their chairs, etc. Umbridge's mouth hardened. She took on a look of fake calm and sincerity. She looked around at us all. 'You have been told,' she began, her voice sweet once more, 'That a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead. This is a _lie_.'

'It is NOT a lie!' Harry twisted in his seat suddenly. 'I saw him, I fought him!'

Umbridge seemed to have been waiting for this. Her lips twisted up in a grim, humourless smile. 'You three,' she pointed at us, 'and you,' she indicated Harry, 'come here. Now.'

Harry stood up and strode over to where she was writing a note at her desk, kicking over his chair in the process. Jeez, he was angry. Fang, Iggy and I followed at a more leisurely place. She held out the note (which happened to be written on pink scented paper. Ugh.) 'Take this to your head of house, Professor McGonagall.' Harry snatched the note out of her hand and left, slamming the door freaking _hard_ in the process.

I leaned down to Umbridge's level. 'He is back.' I said in a low, intense voice. My boys stood behind me. 'And you know it. _Voldemort_ has returned and if you don't take action about it soon, then he will return to the power he was once at. But right now, you and your precious _Ministry_, your precious _Fudge_ are in the way of developments that could help us survive his attack. Keep it in mind. Soon you will know that we are right and you have been wrong all along. And then who will you turn too? Because we won't be there to back the Ministry of Magic up when Voldemort decides to go public. You'll be on your own and you won't be prepared.' My voice had been lowered to a hissing whisper by my fury. Fury that anyone could be so blind to something right in front of them, could be in such denial about something so obvious. Umbridge went pale, with anger or fear, I didn't know. She started to say something, but I turned my back on her and faced Fang and Iggy who were giving Umbridge their scariest glares. 'Let's go.'

**Be careful Max. **My Voice said. **She could make life very difficult for you and the flock. For everyone. **Brilliant. That's just great news. But I was too worked up to care.

As we left people gave us awed, slightly freaked out glances. It was silent as the grave in the classroom.

**Ooh, Umbridge, you got told! Haha, that was so fun to write. Do you think that Max was a little OOC? I'm not sure, but I'm not going to change the scene anyway, I like it :) And yea, before anyone tells me, a couple of things that they said were direct quotes from the book, I did that deliberately. Anyways, I got nothing else to go on about, so just review please!**


	16. Chapter 16 Don't Blow Your Top Max!

**Guess what! I have a joke!**

**Which knight designed the round table? Sir Cumference! Geddit? Sir Cumference??? Circumference??? HAHAHAH- Yeah I agree, lamest joke EVER. Lol.**

**Oh! Right! Before I forget, I have to do another disclaimer because I forgot to do it for the last chapter and I'm not gonna go back and fix it up because then all the people on alert would get messages and then get pissed when there was no new chapter (but only if they thought my story was good) and also because I'm too damned lazy. Anyways... Disclaimer: I don't own Izzy, Bella, Ali, Rosie, Angie or Neungy (from the last chapter, Nudge's friends)**

**Yeah, that's right, I'm even too lazy to think up anything funny for my disclaimer, like most people do... zzzz.... lol**

**And while we're here, let's clap for another short chapter shall we? I'm sorry... And this one's pretty pointless too...**

As we left the classroom Fang looked at me. 'She's gonna get you for that.' He said. I shrugged.

'Do you think I care?'

Ahead of me, at the end of the long corridor, I saw a flash of black material as Harry's robe whipped around the corner. We started walking faster to catch up to him. 'Yo, Harry!' I called as we rounded the corner. 'Wait up!' He just responded with this weird, snarly noise. You know what? I think I'll give him some anger management classes when I have the time. I am a _master_ at holding my anger in. Well, that's what I think, but the others sing a different tune. We all know that they're wrong.

I tapped Harry on the shoulder and he whirled, coming to a halt. '_What?'_ He snapped. I looked coolly back at him. 'Oh, maybe we should walk together that's all.' He scowled and began to walk again. I just sighed and started walking after him. We stopped outside a door and Harry knocked stiffly, his face still etched in angry lines. It swung open almost immediately, and we came face to face with a sterner-than-usual looking Professor McGonagall. She looked out at us with a confused expression and then her eyes narrowed. I'm guessing that she was remembering what I had told her on our first night here. '_I have a pretty big mouth...'_ She looked at Harry. 'Umbridge, I'm guessing?' I was surprised by her acuteness. I was standing in front of a very sharp woman. We nodded and she sighed. 'Come in, all of you.'

Inside, it was a largish office that held a desk and a cupboard inside it. It was very sparsely furnished. McGonagall was a no-nonsense woman. She sat down and looked up at us, frowning and looking amazingly like a peeved bird of prey. Harry held out the little pink note to her and she took it, slitting it open and reading it. Her frown deepened and she peered back up at us. 'You back chatted Professor Umbridge, Miss Ride? Fang, Iggy?' I nodded, smirking slightly. If she expected me to apologise then she had another thing coming. But no, she just rubbed her head as if she had a huge head ache coming on. I knew _exactly_ how she felt.

'You must realize that Dolores Umbridge could make your life very difficult don't you? The flock are in a very precarious position since you're only here on their permission. And Potter, you need to control your anger more, the way you are reacting to things at the present time will not get you anywhere pleasant.' Why does she have to be so logical? She's making me rethink the way I do things! 'Sorry Professor.' I replied. 'I guess we're just not really used to answering to authority. We'll try harder.' Yeah, you read that right. I just said sorry. I just apologised. Probably the hardest thing I'll ever do. She smiled thinly. 'I trust you will.' She turned to Harry. 'Potter? Have you got anything to say for yourself?' he looked like he had just swallowed a lemon, but eventually he managed to get out a sorry through gritted teeth.

She looked back down at the note still clutched in one hand. 'It says here that all four of you have detentions 8:00pm every night for the rest of the week. You are expected to go or suffer much worse punishment.' Harry's mouth dropped open and all his anger seemed to flood out of him. 'For the rest of the week?' he said weakly, sinking into a nearby chair. 'But professor I have Quidditch trials on Friday! Angelina will kill me!'

'They talk about Quidditch constantly and yet nobody's explained what it is.' Iggy whispered to Fang. He nodded in agreement.

'I was going to watch the trials. Get some idea of it.'

'I guess that's out of question.'

'Yeah.'

McGonagall was talking again. 'That is too bad Potter. You must attend the detentions. It is your own fault. And no,' she turned to us, 'You may not have Angel change her mind. Out of question.' Bugga. There goes that plan. _If_ I listen to her. 'Don't even think about it Miss Ride.' She told me. 'You need to learn your lesson.' Sigh. There was a time when life was easy... just not for me. Us. Whatever.

I nodded reluctantly. 'Fine...'

Suddenly McGonagall became more businesslike, less stern. 'However, I am glad that you three are here, even if it wasn't for a very good reason.' I raised an eyebrow and she seemed to catch my silent query. 'It has come to my attention that you and your family are going to be expected to perform some magic soon. You will only be able to do the simplest and most beginner spells, such as _Wingardium Leviosa_ and _Expelliarmus_ because you are Muggles, but those are necessities. Turn up here at 7:00pm tonight and I will begin to teach you. Bring Nudge, the Gasman and Angel, please.' The bell rang and she shooed her hands at us. 'Go now, please. Be careful of Umbridge, she has the entire force of the Ministry behind her, try not to lose your temper.' We moved out of the office as a flood of students flowed around us. 'And remember, tonight at 7 o'clock!' And then we were swept away by the tide.

If you ever want to find a place where gossip is the main source of nourishment, then you're welcome to come to Hogwarts! It was dinner time, and even though our little encounter with Umbridge had only happened like, twenty minutes ago, the whole school seemed to know about it. Harry walked with us to dinner and shrank back a little bit for the stares we were receiving. Fang and Iggy also seemed a little bit uncomfortable. But not me. Well, okay, I _was_ (remember? Attention + me = not good) But I didn't _act_ like it was bothering me and that's all that mattered, right? And I am a _brilliant_ actress. Everybody saw me as the epitome of confidence (I've been reading the dictionary again) except for – don't tell me you haven't already guessed – Fang. He slipped an arm around my waist and gave me the smile that he reserved only for me. I smiled back as we entered the hall. And were met with silence.

Literally every head in the hall, _every head_, meaning students, teachers, that ugly old guy with the cat called Mrs Norris, turned towards us. God! Don't these people _know_ that gossiping is a bad habit? And since _when _is standing up to a teacher such a big deal? The silence ticked on. And then...

'MAX!' Nudge got up from her table and ran over glaring. 'Max, you have to get you anger under control! It's getting our family a bad reputation!' She waved her hand vaguely back at the hall, at Angel and Gazzy who were both looking over at us. 'It's really not cool Max! I mean, I know you have some sort of permanent grudge against anybody in authority or something, but for once we just want to fit in! How can we do that if you and Fang and Iggy are constantly shouting at teachers? Could you please just try to stay you know, like under the radar. Not attract attention to yourself?' I sighed and ran a hand through my loose hair. I could see that Nudge was dead serious this time. The hall was still dead silent.

'Nudge, you know that I'll never be able to do that. I can try, but it's just not who I am. You know that.'

'_Please_, Max.' That was about the shortest sentence I'd ever heard her utter. 'I really will try Nudge.' I told her, reassuringly. Her face broke into a small smile. She believed me. My heart lightened. I had been so sure there. For a couple of seconds I was sure she was going to like, pretend she didn't know me or something. Like that would ever work. Nudge gave me a huge hug and then turned to Fang and Iggy, who had been watching silently. 'That's goes for you two too.' She said sternly.

'Yes mom...' Iggy replied, smiling. I laughed quietly. Fang just nodded, his mouth quirked up in a half smile. Nudge ran back over to the table where her friends were waiting for her and started chatting again happily. The Hall started to fill with the normal sounds of talk and laughter as people turned away from the scene.

I slipped into a place between Hermione and Iggy at the Gryffindor table. I looked at Hermione. 'Why the hell was everyone so interested in that?' I asked her. 'I mean, we just stood up to a teacher. Why is that such a big deal that _everyone_ in the hall looked at us?'

She smiled. 'The only person that ever does anything big in this school is Harry. And plus, it was Umbridge. Standing up to someone in that amount of power is practically unheard of.'

'Practically unheard of. That's what you said about the new kids too, did you know that?' I complained.

'If I were you,' said Ron poking a fork at us, his mouth full of food. 'I would like the fact that I was getting attention.'

'That's because you're a deprived, fifteen year old, Ranga.' I teased playfully. 'And everyone knows what _they're _like...' He pushed me half-heartedly.

After dinner I moved over to the Hufflepuff table, where Nudge's mouth was still moving non-stop, whether eating or talking, it didn't matter.

'How do you stay so thin when you eat so much Nudge? It's not fair...' I heard Bella sigh. I smirked and patted Nudge's wild hair. 'She has a _very_ fast metabolism.' I told Bella, smiling. Nudge looked up at me smiling. 'Hey Max! Don't you think this dinner was sooo good? I mean, the chicken was really well cooked and – '

'That's nice Nudge, but I'm not here to make my ears bleed.' I cut her off. I turned to the others and smiled again. 'You have to shut her off before she gets going, otherwise she'll never stop.' I told them in a conspiratorial whisper and the smiled and giggled a bit. What can I say; I'm good with the little kids. 'Anyway Nudge, I just came over to tell you that McGonagall wants to see us in her office at 7 o'clock tonight. Can you tell the others?' She nodded and I hugged her around the shoulders. 'Thanks.'

I made my way back to the Gryffindor Common Room to wait for the upcoming lessons with McGonagall and the detention with Umbridge.

**GO DIE IN A FREAKING GOD DAMNED HOLE MR HOBBS!!! YOU'RE A BITCHY, PERMANENTLY PMSING **_**MALE**_** AND IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO RETIRE!!! JESSE'S **_**MUM**_** WAS TAUGHT BY YOU FOR GOD'S SAKE!! Sorry, I'm just super pissed at one of my teachers... I actually almost said those very words to him. **_**Almost.**_

**Haha, there's a thing on Facebook... so funny... link here .?ref=home#?gid=194107497693&ref=mf look at it!**

**Anyways, about the chapter. So, there'll be magic next chapter, as well as the detentions. And the DA **_**might**_** be coming up soon, I hope so. Also, I know that this chapter was a little bit pointless, but I actually quite liked all the interaction between characters. :)**

**Review!!!**


	17. Chapter 17 There's A Difference

**Ok, so the first part of this chapter really isn't funny at all. Why? Well, I've just read the latest chapter of 'Highschool Ride' by Xx-Erin-xX-AthrunxCagallifan and it made me cry so hard. If anyone hasn't read that story then do, it is amazing. But I felt like writing so I did. And anyway, it lightens up a bit after a while.**

**Max POV**

As we made our way down the corridor towards McGonagall's office, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel caught up with us. Angel slipped her hand in mine and held onto it tightly. I was glad for that, I'd been really missing my baby, even if we'd only been separate for about two days. We continued on to Professor McGonagall's office.

'What are we doing with McGonagall, Max?' Gazzy asked me. Oh, that's right, the younger kids wouldn't know.

'She's just teaching us the basic magic, you know, like _Expelliarmus_ and things like that.' I answered as we came to halt outside the office. I knocked and a moment later the door opened and McGonagall stepped outside. 'We're going to use an empty classroom, my office isn't big enough.' She said as we set off back down the corridor. 'Did you bring your wands?' She asked and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and say 'Duh.' Instead I replied with a meek 'Yes Professor.'

McGonagall held a door out for us and we stepped inside. The classroom to be the standard room for Hogwarts, but all the desk had been pushed up against the wall and cushions had been placed all over the floor.

Once the six of us were in the room, McGonagall closed the door and beckoned us over, producing her long, thin wand. She spoke in a whisper. 'Today I'm going to teach you the Expelliarmus, the Disarming Charm. It will likely be the most useful spell in your arsenal. After all, if you can Disarm your opponent, _then _you can use methods of fighting you are... more comfortable with.' Oh, yeah, like beating the crap out of them using fists and feet? If we could get and enemy's wand away from them, then we could have a field day whooping their arses.

McGonagall raised her wand. 'I'm going to have to have a volunteer to help me demonstrate. Gazzy?' Gazzy immediately stepped forwards, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. He was so into this magic stuff that it was getting scary.

McGonagall aimed her wand at him briefly, and almost faster than I could see, she gave it a little flick ad muttered, 'Expelliarmus!' Gazzy's wand went flying into the air and landed neatly in the palm of her hand. Gazzy stared at his hand for a moment, and then looked up at his teacher in awe and glee. He didn't seem to mind at all that beaten him so easily. 'That is so _cool_!' he exclaimed, jumping up and down on the spot. 'I want to do that!' McGonagall handed Gazzy his wand back.

'Then it's your go. Flick your wand and say 'Expelliarmus' as you do so.' She instructed him. He was more than happy to do so. Gazzy raised the wand and pointed it at her, waving it excitedly. 'EXPELLIARMUS!' He shouted. I winced and looked around, half expecting some random dude to crash through the door and ask what the hell we were doing. But, as usual, my paranoia was playing up on me and nothing of the sort happened.

I looked back towards McGonagall to see her holding a slightly smoking eyebrow.

'Um... Is that what was supposed to happen, Professor?' Nudge asked, as though she genuinely didn't know the answer. Maybe she _didn't_, sad as that would be. McGonagall shook her head and took the hand away from the eyebrow. It had been singed black.

'You waved your wand too much.' She told the Gasman. 'It's more of a flick, like I did.' She demonstrated once more.

'Do you all know what to do now?' Professor McGonagall asked us. We nodded. 'Then split into pairs and practice for twenty minutes please.' We did as she told. Angel and Gazzy one pair, then Nudge and Iggy and finally me and Fang.

And let me tell you, Fang was _good_. Like, he basically mastered the spell in his fifth attempt. I managed to take Fang's eleven inch, phoenix feather wand on my seventh try. He flashed a fleeting grin at me when I did so. 'Nice Max.'

The rest of the flock were having a bit more difficulty with the incantation. Nudge and Gazzy were both still overexcited and were the main culprits for any ignited eyebrows or cushions sailing across the room. Iggy – well, he _is _blind, so however brilliant his hearing may be, his aim was a bit off. But he was improving. Angel, however mature and freakishly knowledgeable she might be, was only six (woops, seven) and there wasn't even any other seven year olds in the school.

Professor McGonagall, in the meantime, was moving around the room, correcting technique and style. She stopped by Fang and I and watched with an approving eye as I successfully stole Fang's wand from him once more. She gave the first real smile I had ever seen her do. 'Very good, Miss Ride. Continue.' She moved away. I smirked at Fang.

'Hear that? Very good, _Miss Ride_. Any compliments coming to you?' I teased lightly. He just rolled his eyes.

We continued like that for about ten more minutes, before we were stopped.

'Very good, especially for Muggles.' McGonagall sounded mildly surprised. 'Particularly Miss Ride and Fang.' She gave us another one of those rare smiles. Fang nudged me. 'There's your compliment.' He whispered to me.

'Doesn't count.' I whispered back. 'I was included.'

'Whatever.'

'Max, Fang, if you would listen, then for the next twenty minutes you are going to be practising the Shield Charm, _Protego._ It is another extraordinarily useful spell. After we have practiced that for a sufficient amount of time Angel, the Gasman and Nudge may head back to their dormitories while Miss Ride, Fang and Iggy attend their detentions.' She gave us a stern look (which was wasted on Iggy, just FYI) and I smiled sheepishly.

The Shield Charm was a lot harder than the Disarming one. Apparently it was much more advanced magic and McGonagall hadn't planned on teaching it to us, but it was an essential. Neither me, nor Fang were able to produce a satisfactory shield by the lesson end, which McGonagall said was expected. The others weren't even close.

'Good work.' McGonagall said as we got ready to leave. 'You did well today.' She started to pick up the cushions and put them back in a cupboard.

'Detentions.' I said briskly as we walked out the door and split in different directions. 'Lovely.'

**'TGETTHELINETHINGYTOWORKSINCEI''TITAWESOME?**

'Come in.' Said Umbridge's sugar sweet voice before I even had the chance to knock. Harry, Fang and Iggy were standing behind me. I opened the door and looked around her revolting office. It was... well, so I don't have into a lot of detail and therefore lose my appetite, I'll just say this. It was lacy, pink and kitteny. Lace everywhere, pink everywhere and pictures, just pictures mind you, of kittens everywhere. Completely _disgusting_.

Umbridge herself was sitting at the desk in the middle of the room, blinking up at us like the toad she was. 'Ah... my _rebels_ have arrived. I have a very special detention for you tonight.' All four of us were scowling.

She motioned her head towards four separate desks set off to the side. 'Well go on. Sit down.' We did so stiffly. 'Now. You will be writing lines tonight. I want you to write "I must not tell lies." Do you think you can do that for me?' Harry and I nodded warily. This punishment didn't seem bad enough. I reached down to pull a quill and ink bottle out of my bag, but Umbridge put a flabby hand on my arm to stop me. I jerked my sleeve away roughly. She was _not_ going to touch me. Umbridge smiled blandly. 'You will not be using your own equipment. I will be supplying it.' She handed each of us a long black feathered quill with a sharp tip. The feather closely resembled one of Fang's. Umbridge moved back to sit behind her desk again. Harry sighed in annoyance. 'You haven't given us any ink.' He said, obviously trying to sound polite. And failing.

Umbridge smiled again. 'Oh you won't need any.' She said sweetly. For some reason, that innocent statement sent shivers down my spine.

Harry shrugged and picked up the quill, examined it for a moment, then shrugged and put it to the parchment to write. Fang, Iggy and I followed suit. It was very quiet. The quill seemed to supply its own ink, a dark red colour. Umbridge was watching us intently, the expression on her face eager, almost...greedy. What the hell? What was up with that? I scratched the back of my hand. The itch didn't go away. I scratched again. Still there. I scratched for the third time, and when the irritation persisted, I looked down. And gasped in spite of myself.

And the back of my hand, etched in red, word were appearing. _I must not tell lies._ And then, as quickly as they had come, they were gone. Similar exclamations to the one I had given sounded from the boys and I knew that the same thing must be happening to them. I glanced up at Umbridge in horror. It wasn't so much different from the things that the whitecoats had subjected us to, but I thought that those sorts of punishments were gone. Umbridge caught my eye for a moment before I looked back down. The expression on her face had resembled something quite close to... well, evil. I knew why we hadn't needed any ink now. Because the ink that was appearing on our parchments, the red liquid that was shining on our parchments... was our blood.

'Yes? Is something wrong?' Umbridge's voice was still soft and girly. Harry was staring at Umbridge, but now he slowly shook his head. He didn't say anything. I think he wouldn't be able to hold back his anger if he opened his mouth.

Harry turned back to the parchment, as did Fang and Iggy. I suppose that Iggy could see what he was writing because the parchment was so pale. I bit my lip so I wouldn't say anything, and looked back down at the faintly gleaming words. _I must not tell lies._ I needed to stay in Hogwarts so that I could help the Order and Harry. I had to endure this or I wouldn't be able to stay. Umbridge would most likely just chuck me out of the school if I complained. She probably had the power.

_I must not tell lies._

_Tell that to yourself, Umbridge._ I thought sourly as I placed my quill back to the parchment. I wrote it again. _I must not tell lies._ And again, the words appeared on the back of my hand. Then they disappeared once more.

For hours we continued like that. None of us made a sound, throughout it. Again and again we copied down onto the parchment. _I must not tell lies. _Again and again an itching came, accompanied by the same words being carved into our skins. Although the words continued to disappear, soon my entire hand was permanently red. _I must not tell lies._

Finally Umbridge called for us to stop. 'I think that will do for tonight.' She told us. 'Hands.' We held out our hands for inspection. Umbridge tutted. 'Well now, we haven't seem to have may much of an impression now, have we?' I gritted my teeth and willed myself not to say anything. _Stay calm. Don't say anything. Stay calm. Don't say anything._ I continued the chant in my head.

'I hope that this lesson has taught you something.' She said. _This wasn't a lesson. This was just torture .There's a difference, idiot._

Umbridge pointed at the door. 'You may leave.' We stormed towards the door. I was the last out and so I purposefully slammed the door, shaking it in its hinges. Harry, Iggy, Fang and I were in _very _bad moods. I hoped that Umbridge didn't plan to do this a lot. I wouldn't be able to hold my temper then. And Umbridge probably wouldn't make it out alive.

_**That **_**was melodramatic...Sorry about them having the same detentions as Harry. I didn't really like that. I TRIED to think of something different, but I had a continuous mind blank lol.**

**You know what, this chapter wasn't really funny at all. Well, less funny than usual...Sorry about that peoples. Didn't suit the mood.**

**Do you think I should do any Harry/Cho stuff, or just have her as part of the DA? **

**You know what; I think I'll try reverse psychology. I seem to get more reviews if I don't ask for them. Don't review peoples! Nobody likes it! Lol...**


	18. Chapter 18 We Have To Do Something

**It's official. I am a genius. My theory works! Reverse psychology all the way! Lol, thanks for all the reviews people, you guys rock.**

**JP likes names with 'g's in them. Think about it, five out of six of the flock's names have gs in them. Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel. Just a random thought.**

**Writers block **_**sucks. **_**I didn't really know where to go with this chapter, so it probably also sucks... And Fanfiction sucks too. It's stopped giving me emails so I don't know about any new updates or reviews... :(**

**EJ: If they end up attacking her then it'll be a lot later on, probably near when they go to the Ministry. Sorry about that lol. They'll probably deck Malfoy the next time they meet, which'll be a **_**really **_**fun scene to write :P**__**Um... Still trying to decide the magic thing. **_**Maybe.**_

**Ha!: I'm scared now... **_**very **_**scared... lol**

**Max POV**

'So, what did you have to do?' Ron asked us, eyebrows raised. Ron and Hermione had stayed up waiting for us even though it was well past midnight. That's loyalty for you. I hesitated. I didn't want to tell anyone what we'd had to do for our detention. It would make them worry.

'Lines.' Harry answered for me. 'It was... fine.' His words came out forced. I knew why. Both of them looked slightly relieved. 'Well it's not too bad is it?' Hermione said. 'Lines are okay.'

'Yeah.' Ron put in. 'We thought she'd make you... I don't know, straighten out all the broken twigs on the broomsticks so that we could play them for Quidditch. Or something like that.' There goes that word again. Quidditch. I _really _wanted to know what it meant.

Harry groaned and put his head in his hands. I raised my eyebrows at him. 'What?'

'Quidditch! I'm going to miss out on the trials! Angelina will absolutely _murder_ me!' Ron patted his arm sympathetically, while looking slightly relieved for some unknown reason.

'Who's Angelina?' Iggy asked. Harry shrugged.

'Captain of our Quidditch team. I'm going to die.' He got up and walked upstairs to the dormitory. That was a happy note to leave on...

'So what _is _Quidditch?' I asked.

Half an hour later, I wished I hadn't. Seriously, I think these wizards are obsessed, even though Ron says not. _Apparently, _according to Ron, Quidditch is the best game in the _entire_ universe, _everyone_ knows about it and I'm _insane_ not to have heard of it. He ranted about how awesome it was for twenty straight minutes, about how great and perfect the game is, before he actually explained the rules. Nope. Not obsessed at all.

Quidditch is this game played on broomsticks where people shoot goals through three hoops and score points that way. And then there's a seeker on each team who catches this weird little flying ball and scores one hundred and fifty points when they do. And that ends the game. Yup, sounds _really_ interesting. Of course, the way Ron explained it made me think that most magical people would literally kill just to see one teensy game.I was glad to get away from him when he was done, he had this freaky fanatical gleam in his eye...

--

When I got into my dormitory a couple days later after one of my detentions, Lavender and Parvati were deep asleep and Hermione was still awake reading a thick book which she classified as 'light reading'. She was occasionally throwing irritated glances at the girls. Well, she was right to do so. I wonder if they know how much they snore. Hermione looked up as I entered. She seemed unusually serious. Like, she's not a crack up at the best of times, but this time was special.

'You didn't _just_ do lines tonight, did you Max?' She asked, her eyebrows brought together in a frown. I rolled my eyes. It was so typical of my life. Why couldn't I be given the dumb people to interact with? The people that don't notice intelligence if it smacks them in the face? Because it's _me_. God knows, I can't have an easy time in life. I sighed and shook my head. 'No. Well, she _did_ make us write lines, but...' I extended my hand so that Hermione could see the words on my it. They were clearer now, you could just about make out the separate lines.

Hermione gave a small gasp and closed her eyes. She didn't seem to want to see it anymore. 'That stupid, vicious, ugly old _toad_.' She whispered through clenched teeth. I plopped down onto my bed.

'Yeah, that seems to summarise her pretty well,' I said lightly. I was trying to make Hermione think that having our hands carved open every night wasn't a big deal. That I could handle it on my own. Chances it would work? Zilch. She opened her eyes to look at me. 'You have to go to Dumbledore.' She said. I frowned and shook my head.

'No. I can deal.'

'Max – '

'Hermione, I'm _fine.'_

She sighed. 'Okay, don't go to Dumbledore. But why haven't you told anyone Max? Why haven't _any_ of you told anyone? You're not exactly the type of person that would take this sort of thing lying down.'

'Yeah, but if me and Fang and Iggy don't go through with this, if we go cry to a teacher about it, then we'll get kicked out of the school. Umbridge probably can do that sort of thing. And getting expelled wouldn't be a good thing, would it?'

'No. But if you went to Dumbledore then – '

'Hermione? Please stop going on about Dumbledore. He isn't going to find out about these detentions. Unless you tell him, which you _won't._' I pierced her with one of my dagger glares and she shrunk back a bit and shook her head.

'Good. 'Night, Hermione.' I lay down under my covers so I could go to sleep. I felt a little bit bad for sorta half threatening Hermione, but I couldn't help but think that if the news about what we did for our detentions became public then things wouldn't get better. They would get worse. A _lot_ worse.

--

The next day we had Defence Against the Dark Arts again. I _really _hoped I would be able to keep my mouth shut this time. When I walked into the classroom, Umbridge was already seated at her desk, looking extremely smug for some reason.

I nudged Hermione. 'What's up with the weird expression?' I pointed at Umbridge's face. Hermione scowled. 'Umbridge introduced a new 'decree' this morning. Apparently the teaching standard here isn't good enough, so she's going to be inspecting our classes and chucking out any of the inept teachers.'

'Trelawney is gone.' Iggy said instantly. I grinned and nodded in agreement.

'_Umbridge _is gone.' I said. 'That is, if she chucks out _every _inept teacher. But she's not going to sack herself.'

'That will be enough chatter.' Umbridge's voice rang out through the room and heads turned towards her. 'Wand away please. Today you will be continuing with chapter two of _Defensive Magical Theory._ There will be no need to talk. Does anyone have any _objections?_' She looked directly at me. I set my jaw and stiffly shook my head. 'Good.' She said softly. 'Get to work please.'

People dully pulled the book out of their bags and started working. Well, _reading_. Does that count as _work_? 'You know who would make an awesome couple?' Iggy whispered to Fang and I. We looked at him and shook our heads. 'Umbridge and ter Bortch. They would be perfection together.' Fang grinned. 'Yeah.' I said. 'Ter Bortch would be like "do you haf any redeeming qualities?" and Umbridge would answer "Yes, I love to torture people." And then they would get married and... EW gross image in my head.' **(Teehee... GinnyMastraniCullen, I used your idea :P) **Fang and Iggy laughed.

'Miss Ride, do you have anything you want to say to the class?' Umbridge interrupted our stupid conversation. I was sorely tempted to tell her exactly what I had said, just to see the look on her face, but somehow I resisted.

'No... Professor.' I said in a credible imitation of politeness. Our eyes locked for a moment and I knew what she was thinking. If I said anything bad about her, things would get worse for me. And that would totally suck. _Totally._

'Then get to work.' She looked around at the class as a whole. 'I do not appreciate pointless interruptions in my classroom. You have been given too much license by your previous Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers. You seem to think that you can do whatever you want in my class. None of your previous teachers seemed to follow any acceptable curriculum at all, which the exception of Professor Quirrell, who may have passed a Ministry inspection, but – '

'Oh, yeah, Quirrell was a great teacher.' Harry interrupted loudly, anger clear on his face. 'There was just the _minor_ drawback of him having _Voldemort _stuck to the back of his head!'

There was silence in the classroom as heads turned towards him where he was glaring at Umbridge. 'I think another week's worth of detentions will do you good, Mr Potter.' Umbridge said softly.

I scowled as we headed out the door when the lesson ended. 'We _have_ to do something about her.' I said.

It was then that Hermione got a strangely speculative look on her face.

**Hermione, you get the strangest ideas... I bet you all know what this one is :P**

**So, I have three things for you today.**

**Random question. If you were one of the existing flock, which one would you be? Depending on looks or personality. Just wondering :) **

**I'm on summer holidays now, but that doesn't mean I'm going to be writing a lot more cause I have heaps of time and all that. Updates will stay about the same, because I **_**do**_** have more time to write, but I also have more time to hang out with my friends :)**

**Important news! I'm thinking of starting a new fanfic soon! I already have the first chapter typed up and about half the second one written in my notebook, so I just need to know if it is a good idea or not. This is the summary: **

**When Max moves from Arizona, where she has a boyfriend and lots of friends, she doesn't think California has anything to offer at the new high school. But then she meets the mysterious and hot Fang and her world completely turns around. MAJOR FAX. AU, AH.**

**...just kidding. I wouldn't unleash that torture on you. This is the **_**real**_** one:**

**Max is a girl who has had a bad life. Drawn into a life of crime by another girl, she is caught and taken to juvy. There she meets Fang, Iggy and Nudge. They have to work together to escape... and to survive. But most importantly, they have to apologise. Minimal Fax, if any. AU, AH.**

**So, yay or nay? I really like this idea and I haven't seen another fanfic like it, so no stealing my idea!!! **


	19. Chapter 19 Let's Get The Party Started

**Ok, you all wanted me to put up my new story, so I just put it up, check it out! Oh, and if you do, you may be surprised at how different it is to **_**this**_** story... much more emo, but it **_**will**_** lighten up. I can't stay emo for long :) But please look at it :)**

**I just watched Finding Nemo... again... for the third time today... I love Dory, she has to be one of the best characters I've ever seen. Does anyone else absolutely **_**adore**_** Finding Nemo?**

**I should **_**probably **_**start now before this AN gets too long, like it did last time...**

**Max POV (I think I've basically given up on Harry's POV. I like this one so much more :P)**

Hermione pointed to one of the chairs by the fireplace and I sat down nervously. It was really late again, like ten to twelve or something. We'd just gotten back from _another _of our detentions. Fang, Iggy, Harry and Ron were already seated. I'm thinking that we're about to find out this idea that Hermione's been working on since Defence. I'm thinking that it's gonna be crazy. I'm thinking that I wanna get out of here. I'm thinking that if I try, Hermione will stun me. So I'm just gonna see what her idea _is._

Nobody else was in the common room. They'd already gone to bed. Harry pointed a finger at Hermione where she was standing apprehensively in front of the fireplace. 'Alright. Spill it.' He ordered her. She gulped. 'Well,' she started slowly. 'You, see, Ron and I have been working on an idea,' Ron threw a warning glance in her direction and she corrected herself, 'I mean, _I've_ been working on an idea.' Hermione stopped and so I gestured for her to continue. 'We – I – was thinking. We should take the matter of Defence Against the Dark Arts into our own hands. It's obvious that Umbridge isn't going to be teaching anything useful so I've been thinking that maybe we should... teach ourselves.' She was faced with blank stares. 'After all, we'll need to know how to fight if we're going to beat You-Know-Who.'

'Teach ourselves?' Harry asked. 'What do you mean?'

'I was thinking along the lines of... maybe getting a group together and learning spells.' Hermione explained.

'How would we do that? Would we get one of our old Defence professors to teach us?'

'No, I don't think that they're allowed back in the castle. Only paid teachers and students.'

'But it wouldn't work with people just learning spells on their own. They wouldn't want to. We would have to have an actual teacher to show us how the spells work and I don't think any of the professors here would want to do it.' Harry protested.

'I know that. I mean, I think that one of the _students_ here could teach the other students.' I was beginning to see where this discussion was headed. By the expression on their faces, so did Fang and Iggy. Harry, of course, still had no idea. He frowned. 'Which student in this school is good enough at Defence Against the Dark Arts to be able to teach us how to fight?' He asked. Hermione sighed.

'Don't you already know?' She asked him. He shook his head. 'I'm talking about...' She hesitated. 'Well, I'm talking about _you_ Harry.' Yup, my suspicions are correct. But I think he could actually be quite good at this job. It's not a bad idea.

There was a moment of silence while Harry stared at our serious faces and then he started to laugh. 'Me... Teach? I can't teach!'

'Harry, you're the best in the grade at Defence Against the Dark Arts. Probably the entire school. Why not?' Hermione asked. He stopped laughing slowly as he realised we weren't joking and then turned to Ron.

'Mate, I like this idea.' He said solemnly. 'I reckon you could be a great teacher.' Harry turned to us bird kids and we nodded.

'Would we be allowed to do it though?' I asked. Hermione bit her lip. 'It's not an actual rule... but I don't think Umbridge would approve. We should keep it a secret.' She answered slowly. I grinned.

'Excellent. That makes it an even better idea.' I said. Harry could see he was losing this fight.

'Look, even if I did agree, not many people would come. I'm a nut job to them, remember?'

'I think you would be surprised Harry. She's only been teaching for a few days and I've already heard people talking in the corridors about how much they wished they had someone else.' Hermione told him.

'Yeah and you're really good at Defence.' Ron put in. 'You beat Voldemort in that graveyard last year and even Diggory didn't make it past!' That was the wrong thing to say. I could see Harry's temper rising quickly.

'What? You think that Diggory didn't make it because he was dumb or something?' He snapped. Ron only just seemed to have realised what he said. That dude can be a real idiot sometimes. 'No, of course not,' Ron said. 'But he _didn't _make it and you did!'

'I know that! But I'm still no better at Defence than anyone else in this school!' Well that was a complete lie.

'Harry, think of all the things you've _done._' Hermione tried earnestly. 'First year, you saved the Philosopher's Stone from Voldemort.'

'Fluke, and you know it.'

'Second year,' Ron interrupted, 'You saved my little sister from the Basilisk and destroyed Riddle.'

'I needed Fawkes to help me – '

'Third year,' Iggy cut Harry off. 'You fought off tons of Dementors in one go.'

'The Time Turner – '

'Last year,' I had to shout to be heard over Harry. 'You managed to get into a fight with Voldemort _again_ and survive.' Harry seemed to snap and before any of us knew it he was shouting. Again with the anger issue.

'_So what? I could have died either way_! Don't you understand?' I'm not some clever little boy who escaped Voldemort because I was so smart! It's not like that when you're in danger! When you think you could die, your brain doesn't just give you spells to throw at whoever's trying to kill you! It's just you! You and your guts. You don't know what's going to happen, you don't know whether you'll be able to do anything to stop yourself from dying! You just do whatever it takes to survive. But none of you know what that's like! You don't know what it's like to be in one of those situations! That's why I can't teach. Because being out there, a minute away from death, watching one of your friends die right before your eyes, knowing that there's nothing you can do to save them, is a completely different to the classroom.' Harry had been shouting at the start, letting his anger overwhelm him, but there had been a bit of an anticlimax at the end. That was quite a speech. Maybe I could take lessons from him. You know, for the next time I get the chance to be rude in a conference room or something. Hermione and Ron looked a little bit freaked out at Harry's outburst. I'm guessing that he didn't do this every night.

'But Harry, that's exactly _why_ we need you to teach us.' Hermione whimpered. 'We need someone who has had real experience, who can tell us what fighting is _really_ about. We need you.' he just shook his head.

'Harry, you're forgetting something.' My voice was ice cold. Harry's comment about watching Diggory die had reminded me of Ari and brought a painful clenching to my heart. Now it was my time to do a little speech. This would be fun. 'You've forgotten who we _are. _What we've _done.'_ I pointed at myself and my boys. 'We've been through just as much as you have. Maybe even more. We _do_ know what it's like, to be fighting for our lives, not knowing what the outcome's going to be. We _do_ know the fear that it brings. That fear's in our daily lives. We _know_ how much you need to rely on instinct in a fight. And I know what it's like to have someone die right in front of you, _in your arms, _and realising that there's nothing you can do to help him.' My voice wavered for a moment before it came back strong. 'And we know that this is a good idea. You can teach people instinct. After a time, actions _become_ instinct. So this _is_ a good idea. If you can teach these kids that want to learn how to survive, then it could save so many more lives. Harry, just think for a moment.' He stared at me and gulped. I met his eyes. For once, I was completely serious.

Harry looked at each of us. 'But why can't you do it then?' he asked, seeming genuinely confused. 'Why am I the best choice as teacher?'

'Because we don't know a lot of magic, idiot.' I told him. 'We know hand to hand fighting, "Muggle duelling". You would be teaching them magic.' Just the teensiest bit obvious.

He looked at the ground. 'I'll think about it.' He said quietly. All the anger seemed to have washed out of him. It was really weird. Like he had a really big split personality.

Ron and Hermione didn't seem to expect more of an answer than that. They stood up, still looking a bit nervous of Harry. 'Um... well we're going to bed.' Hermione said. 'Good night.' She and Ron left quickly. Fang, Iggy and I soon followed, leaving Harry to stare into the fire, seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

--

At breakfast on Saturday, Harry approached us, looking around suspiciously. He hadn't been sitting with us recently, more comfortable to sit on his own and be a moody teenager. Ron and Hermione were opposite us across the table. I was waiting for the post. I was hoping for a letter from Mom maybe, though I didn't know how she would get it here. I hadn't had any contact from her since we reached the Order of the Phoenix actually.

Harry leaned down and spoke in a low voice. 'I... I'll do it.' He said hesitantly. Hermione beamed.

'Excellent.' She said. 'We need to start gathering people right now. Can you guys take the rest of the flock?' She asked us. We nodded and she got up and left, going up to talk to a group of Hufflepuffs standing by the door. 'She's eager.' I muttered. 'C'mon, let's go find the others.'

'I'll find Luna,' Iggy said, 'I wanted to talk to her about something anyway.' I raised my eyebrows as he departed.

'Any idea what that _something _may be?' I asked Fang as we left the table. He just smirked. I spotted Angel walking into the door and headed over to her while Fang wandered away to Gazzy. 'Hey, sweetie,' I said as I reached her. 'Hi, Max.' She said, looking up at me with those big blue eyes. 'How are you?' I asked her as we walked towards the Ravenclaw table. 'You not lonely or anything?'

'I miss the flock,' Angel said, 'but I have really nice friends, so I'm not _that_ lonely. I'm happy.' She smiled that angelic smile of hers and I grinned back. 'Good.'

'Oh, and I'll do it Max.' Angel added as we stopped by the table. 'I think that starting a Defence group is a really good idea. I don't like Umbridge either.' I forgot about her mind reading abilities for a minute there.

'Thanks Ange.' I told her, giving her a little hug. 'Do you think you could spread it to your friends?' She nodded. I waved to her and started to walk away. _And Max? _She said in my mind. I looked back at her. _I wouldn't trust the new first years if I were you. There's something weird about them. They don't speak in class and I can't read their minds properly. It's fuzzy, like bad reception on a TV. And the thoughts that I can make out don't seem like real thoughts. As if they've been programmed into their brains._

I glanced casually over at where the four in question, where eating their breakfast at the Slytherin table. It was true that they weren't saying a word. My paranoia cranked up a notch. I looked back at Angel. _I'll keep it in mind._

I went to find some other people and ran into Ginny and a couple of her friends around the corner. I told them about our plan and they agreed. So far, so good. The rest of the day was spent informing people we knew we could trust of what was happening. For some reason, all Slytherins stayed completely in the dark.

**Voldemort POV**

My partner entered the room, an arrogant and satisfied smirk playing on her lips. 'I have acquired a Muggle for our needs, my Lord.' She said. I motioned with one hand, refusing to let any emotion display on my face.

'Bring it forward.' I told her.

She snapped her fingers and two of her minions dragged forward a woman with brown eyes.

I raised my wand. '_Imperio!'_

**O.O**

**Review...?**

**Merry Christmas peoples!**


	20. Chapter 20 He's Finally Hooked Up

**Guess what. I found a group on Facebook. Guess what its name was. '** **With awesome hacking skills, you too can create a Facebook group with a really long name that defies the laws of physics and time, thereby creating a rip in the universe that calls forward dinosaurs to attack Australia. (Run, Australians, run!)****' ****I am **_**so**_** getting a T-Rex as a pet :P**

**I just figured out that you can review your own stories... I got bored... and you know what the really sad thing is? I **_**replied**_** to my review as well. I wouldn't be surprised if I started an entire conversation with myself... But anyway.**

**Max POV**

'I still don't understand why we're doing this.' I said irritably as we made our way down the cold, icy street in Hogsmeade, heading towards the Hog's Head. **(What is with JK and putting 'Hog' in her names?) **'I mean, we told them what we were doing yesterday, right?' It was the day after Harry had agreed to teach people and we were taking advantage our day off in Hogsmeade (which was this little town near Hogwarts that the students sometimes visited) to tell the people who were interested in our idea more about it. Even though _I _thought that they knew enough.

Hermione gave me a look. 'Yeah, but only the basics. And plus, they'll want to hear it from Harry himself, I think.' Harry scowled.

We stopped in front a dingy old building and stared up at it. I couldn't think of a place I wanted to be less. Well, ok, I _could_ but that's not my point. You gotta read between the lines people! On the top of the rotting doorway, a sign said _Hog's Head._ Hmm.

Hermione coughed nervously. 'Well... This is the place.' No really? I would never have guessed.

Fang opened the door and held it open for the rest of the flock, plus Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Inside was just as disgusting as out. I wondered how the guy who ran this place even stood it. I saw him standing at the counter, glaring at us as though he would rather we just _leave._ Well that wasn't very welcoming was it? There were only a couple of other customers. An eccentric looking woman dressed in a full-length veil and a dude who was wrapped from head to toe in bandages, like a mummy. Creepy. Nobody was talking. We walked inside and took some of the seats at the back of the bar, trying (and failing) not to attract attention to ourselves.

'So... Now we wait?' Iggy asked in the silence. Hermione nodded, not realising that Iggy wouldn't see it. I noted that Iggy had a strange mixture of nervousness/anticipation on his face and told myself to ask him about it later.

'Hey Nudge?' I asked. I had just realised something. 'I thought you wanted us to 'lie low'. This can hardly be counted as lying low. What's up with that?'

She looked kinda embarrassed. 'Oh, you know... I'm sick of Umbridge too, she's so ...' Nudge made some weird, angry hand gestures, 'you know? Plus, I don't really like being a good girl anymore. It's not exciting.' I noticed that this reply was far shorter than the one I expected. Like, it was basically normal length! That's even creepier than that guy dressed up as a mummy.

I tuned into the conversation that Fang and Iggy were having in low voices. Harry, Hermione and Ron had started up their own talking with Nudge (Who was now her usual gushy self) and Gazzy and Angel were occasionally giving input.

'... I asked her.' Iggy was saying.

'What did she say?' Fang asked him.

'That she needed to think about it. She's gonna tell me today.'

I started to smirk, getting an idea of what this conversation was about.

'She'll say yes.' Fang told Iggy reassuringly. Iggy started to reply but he was interrupted. The door opened and in walked... a freaking truckload of people. Neville entered with Dean and Lavender, followed by Parvati and a girl who looked like she could be related to Parvati. Then a couple of girls that I didn't know (one was a pretty Chinese girl and the other a reddish blonde), then Luna Lovegood (Iggy sat up straighter in his chair when he heard her footsteps), a couple of other Gryffindors older than us who Harry, Ron and Hermione sometimes talked to, but we didn't know personally, Colin and Dennis Creevey, then some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, then Ginny and finally Fred and George, with their friend Lee.

Harry went pale as he stared at them as they took their seats around us. Every eye was focused on Harry. 'Um... hi.' Hermione said, her voice higher than normal, showing her nerves. People turned to her instead. 'Well, you know why we're here.' Hermione continued. 'We just thought that... well, everyone knows that what Umbridge does can't be counted as teaching, and so... we're taking matters into our own hands.'

'Why?' Asked one of the Hufflepuffs, a sneer in his voice. I snorted.

'Why? So that we can protect ourselves, idiot. Why else?' He glared at me.

'What do we have to protect ourselves against?' Another guy asked.

'Stuff.' I replied. 'There are things out there that you really don't want to know about.' Well don't we all know it.

'Like...?'

Hermione jumped in. 'There are plenty of creatures out there that are dangerous.' She said. 'Hinkypunks, Kappas, Boggarts... but also people.'

I saw plenty of eyebrows drawn down in a frown, a question.

'Most of the dangerous people have been caught by Aurors and taken to Azkaban.' The boy who had sneered earlier said haughtily. I could feel a strong dislike for _him _coming on.

'Most yeah... but not all.' Iggy told him.

'Well, then who?' Dean asked. Harry looked up for the first time since the discussion had started. Hermione looked kinda nervous again.

'We need to protect ourselves,' she said, 'because... Lord Voldemort is back.'

There was an immediate reaction. Jaws dropped, people squeaked, Neville actually fell off his chair. Oh, come on. Don't tell me they didn't see that one coming.

There was silence, while all eyes turned back Harry, as if expecting some sort of speech from him. He just stared back at them. Well, they knew that he was the one that actually saw Voldemort coming back, right? They probably wanted to know about that. He seemed to realise this and shook his head jerkily.

'I'm not telling anybody about Cedric.' He said quietly. 'I don't want to talk about it. Just know that it's true.'

'Well, how do we know that?' One of the Ravenclaw boys said impatiently. 'We need proof!'

'_We_ don't' I said. 'Americans, I mean. We believe that Voldemort's back again. Our entire country's freaked about it.'

'Well, we _do _need proof.' Snapped the sneering guy. 'All we know is that Dumbledore believes it because _he_ said so.' He pointed at Harry.

'Who are _you?_' Ron asked him rudely.

'Zacharias Smith. And I think we have the right to know exactly what make Potter say that You-Know-Who's back.'

'What makes me say he's back?' Harry said. 'I saw him. I fought him. But I'm not going to try and convince anyone here, so if that's what you're here for then you may as well leave.' He glared at Zacharias, who sat back in his seat a little.

'Well, anyway,' Hermione said, slightly breathlessly, 'we've gone off topic a bit. We need to know if we are agreed to this group. I know that you are all interested in it, but if you agree then we need to know where and when to meet and also how keep it a secret from Umbridge.'

The people in the room looked undecided. (**That's weird... it's indecision but not indecided...) **It was then that I realised that the barman plus the other two people in the room could probably hear everything that we'd said. I'd completely forgotten about them, surprisingly. I wondered if any of them were a threat.

I could see that most of the Gryffindors would agree (No surprises there. They might only be doing it _just_ so that they could break the rules), but the other houses looked more hesitant. Finally one of the Hufflepuffs spoke. 'Well _I'm _doing it.' He said, looking at us all as if daring him not too. But no-one did. If fact, they agreed more easily after that, which was a relief. I mean, sure we could have had Angel force them too, but that was a last resort.

As we walked out the door back into the freaking freezing weather twenty minutes later, after we'd made a list of the people there (I now knew the names to everyone there, which was good. It would have been awkward talking to them if I had no idea who they were), Luna caught up to us and grabbed Iggy's arm. 'Iggy? Can I talk to you?' She didn't seem as 'off in la la land' as usual. More apprehensive.

He also seemed twitchy. 'Yeah... uh, sure.' They separated from our group, walking about twenty meters behind us. I think I knew what was about to happen, but I slowed down anyway, trying to catch their conversation. Fang took my hand and dragged me along faster with him. 'It's rude to eavesdrop, young lady.' He told me mock severely. I pouted, but then couldn't stop a grin spreading across my face. 'Iggy's gonna get a girlfriend...' I sang under my breath. Fang gave me a look. Angel giggled, looking behind us with a grin on her face. I assume she just read someone's thoughts.

A couple of minutes later, Iggy and Luna rejoined us, with one small difference. Iggy's arm was now wrapped around Luna's waist. I almost squealed when I saw it. _Almost._

Fang clapped Iggy on the back. 'Good work, Ig,' he said.

'About time too.' I teased. 'I thought you'd _never_ get a girl.'

Iggy sent a surprisingly accurate scowl at me, which I ignored.

We walked back to Hogwarts feeling surprisingly light hearted. Everything was going our way. For once.

**So yeah. Sorry it's short (and super crappy), but it really was only a semi important chapter and anyway, I wanted to get this up because tomorrow I'm leaving for Fraser Island until the 25****th**** and you're not gonna get any updates until then... :) **

**I have a new addiction. The Wicked musical. ****Xx-Erin-xX-AthrunxCagallifan****, I blame **_**you**_**. And your story... lol, I wanna go see it in Sydney... But I can't... hope it comes on tour to my city...**


	21. Chapter 21 Discovered

**I'm baaaaaack! Who missed me?**

**Fraser Island was so cool! Oh my god! :D :D :D**

**And we got to visit friends in Brisbane as well! Double cool! :D :D :D :D :D :D**

_**And **_**we got to go to Wet 'n' Wild and watch Avatar while at the Gold Coast! Triple cool! ... I can't be bothered to do 9 smileys though.**

**I got 203 mozzie bites while on Fraser Island. Impressive, isn't it? I looked like I had chickenpox :P**

**Anyway, I **_**would**_** just prattle on about my holiday for like, two hours, but you should probably just read the chapter instead...**

**Max POV**

You how I said that things were going good with us for once? Well it's well known that you learn something new every day. My lesson? Never speak too soon.

Things went downhill for us _rebels_ the following morning.

When we left the dormitories and walked into the Gryffindor Common Room I saw a sign fixed to the noticeboard on the other side of the room. Somehow it managed to block out every other notice with ease. I recognised the style of it.

'That better not be another decree...' Harry muttered. But (Of course) it was.

_BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS_

_All student organisations, societies, teams, groups and clubs are henceforth disbanded._

_An organisation, society, team, group or club is hereby defined as the regular meeting of three or more people._

_Permission to reform can be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge)_

_No student organisation, society, team, group or club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor._

_Any student found to have formed, or belonged to, an organisation, society, team, group or club will be expelled._

_The above is in accordance with Education Decree Number Twenty Four._

_Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor_

This was the twenty fourth decree? I hadn't been counting. Whoops. I wonder what other rules I'd been breaking without even knowing it.

And since when is _she _the High Inquisitor? What _is _a High Inquisitor?

I found that I wasn't even upset by this turn of events. I mean, did she really think that we would be stopped by words on a piece of paper? Ha. As _if._

Obviously Hermione and Harry had different thoughts on their minds. 'This isn't a coincidence.' Harry muttered.

'She found out somehow.' Hermione agreed.

'Well, no duh.' I said. 'Who cares? It's not as if it'll stop us anyway. What's the problem?'

'What's the problem? It means that we might have a traitor in our group, who was at the meeting yesterday. They might rat us out again if we continue.' Harry told me as if I were an idiot.

'Well then, we chuck out all the suspicious creeps.' I arguedback. 'Zacharias Smith and one of the Ravenclaws were pissing me off yesterday. We can get rid of them!'

'If one of them _did _tell Umbridge then we'll know.' Said Hermione, a satisfied and slightly evil smile on her face. 'Trust me. We'll be able to go on with our group soon.' She wouldn't say anything else on the subject as we headed down to breakfast.

There was a lot of chatter in the hall, no doubt about the dictation that Umbridge had imposed. When I was halfway through a pile of bacon near me during breakfast, a girl with long, dark hair braided into thin plaits and with dark brown skin approached us. I recognised her as one of the girls from yesterday, Angelina Johnson, the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She looked half furious, half upset.

Harry began to speak. 'The group's still happeni – '

'You do realise that this decree includes Quidditch, right?' Angelina interrupted him. 'Our team's been disbanded!'

'What?!' Harry sounded outraged. I knew how much his sport meant to him.

'And we were going to have our first training session with Ron this Wednesday!' Angelina groaned.

'Huh?' Harry inquired in his ever so sophisticated way.

'He was our new Keeper!' Explained Angelina, obviously distressed. 'He made it through the trials!'

'You tried out?' Harry asked as we turned to Ron, whose ears – and entire face – were bright red.

He nodded. 'Why didn't you tell me though?' Harry asked.

'I – I didn't want you to know, just in case I totally screwed up.' He stammered. I waved my hand.

'Does it even matter? He's in the team, Harry's in the team, there is no team.' I said impatiently. 'You're going to ask Umbridge for permission to reform though, right Angelina?' She nodded.

'Yeah... But she'll take persuading I bet, the old hag.' She gave us a small smile and turned to walk away.

'Hey Angelina, do you think you might be able to tell some people that the group is still happening? Thanks.' Hermione said. 'Now we have to find the others and tell them. Not anyone with a load of acne though...' She strode away, leaving the rest of us with extremely confused expressions.

'I'll find the Ravenclaws,' Iggy offered. 'And Luna. I want to tell her.'

'Yeah and make out with her, I bet.' I sniggered.

We managed to corner most of our participants while they were still eating breakfast, which made our job tonnes easier.

Half an hour later we'd regrouped and were heading to class. Our first class just happened to be Defence Against the Dark Arts. Lucky us.

Do you know what makes us even luckier? We ran into Malfoy on our way down a deserted corner.

I'd run into Malfoy twice since I'd begun my stay here. Each time (and like now) he'd been flanked by his two gorillas – Crabbe and Goyle, I think – and each time I'd wanted to knock his pale little arse into the middle of next week. He was totally nasty. Like, almost as nasty as me when I wanted to be! And that was _really _saying something.

'Well, well,' he began in his drawling tones, 'what do we have here?' Oh my god, cliché much? With a bit of originality you'll go far, young apprentice... or something like that. 'I think we have a bunch of freaks, in one clump.' He continued.

'You know, you would make our lives _much _easier if you go die in a hole, Malfoy.' I snapped. 'Why don't you go try it? We won't mourn for you.'

'You should take your own advice, Ride.' Malfoy shot back. 'Nobody wants a bunch of stupid Americans in our school anyway.'

'So let me get this straight... You're racist, sexist, a complete idiot and a stuck up arsehole. Wow. You should win the Man of the Year Award, Malfoy. So many good traits.' I said mildly, trying to keep my temper. I was experiencing that urge to hit him again.

'I wonder what your parents are like, to have a child like you! They must be real treasures!' Said Iggy with fake wonder.

Malfoy's pale grey eyes narrowed. 'Don't you _dare _insult my parents, King. They're _far _better parents than what _you _have anyway.'

That struck a nerve. Apparently, although Iggy had gotten over the betrayal of his parents months ago, the comment still pierced him. He started forward, obviously intent on flattening Malfoy. I leapt forward and grabbed the back of Ig's shirt, dragging him back to where the rest of us were waiting. Harry, Ron and Hermione were watching the exchange of insults with interest, while Fang's eyes were fixed on Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, seemingly wondering how they would react to the threat of actual violence.

Malfoy took a step back, his eyes widened. Iggy struggled against my grip for a moment before he sagged, giving up. 'You better not say something like that again, Malfoy,' I warned, 'I won't stop him next time. I'll join in.'

'Whatever.' Said Malfoy, regaining his composure. 'It's not as if you would be able to harm me anyway.'

I rolled my eyes. 'Haven't you learned your lesson yet? What about the train? It would be too easy to kick your arse.'

'That was a fluke.'

I snorted. 'Yeah, _right._ How about I take you on right now?'

'Max, be careful,' Hermione warned me, 'we're not allowed to fight in the corridors, you know.'

Malfoy turned away from us. 'Crabbe, Goyle, let's go. This is a waste of time.' He snapped. 'We can go find that little girl of theirs. The one that's in Ravenclaw.'

Angel. Now that, I would _not _stand for. I jumped forward and landed square on Malfoy's back, easily getting him in a tight head-lock. Yeah, of _course _I can't beat you, Malfoy. He collapsed under my weight – not that I'm heavy – and we tumbled to the hard floor. Nobody was trying to stop me from beating the crap out of this little creep, they'd all obviously taken the same offence that I had. Well, except for Crabbe and Goyle of course, still loyal to their master, but they were easily restrained by Fang and Iggy, just like last time. I leaned down to Malfoy's ear where he was trying pathetically to get out from under me. 'Don't even think about going after Angel, Malfoy.' I told him in my most dangerous voice. Which is – admit it – pretty scary. 'Not only would that be unreasonably cruel, but she'd just make your life hell.' He snorted. He actually snorted! There he was, stuck underneath me and not getting out anytime soon, and he still had the audacity to snort!

I shook my head. He wasn't worth us being late for class. Even if that class _was_ Defence Against the Dark Arts.

I loosened my grip on Malfoy and started to get up at the same time that he bucked underneath me, in an attempt to throw me off. I don't know how it happened, maybe I was caught by surprise or maybe Malfoy was stronger than I had thought, but he actually succeeded in his aim – surprise – and I fell forward onto the wall beside us. I felt the rough brick of the wall scrape against my back and wings and I felt the thin fabric easily tear.

I got up again, feeling the damage to my shirt and found a huge rip going pretty much the entire way down my back. This was crap.

Malfoy had begun to get up again, and Fang and Iggy let go of his cronies now that it appeared that there _wasn't _going to be a big fight after all.

I turned around to run back up the steps, so that I could grab a new shirt.

Suddenly Malfoy swore loudly and I twisted around to see the problem. He was staring at me as though I was from another planet. I blinked in confusion. And then it clicked. The rip in my shirt allowed my wings to show through. He'd seen my wings. _Crap._

Before any of us could do anything, Malfoy had scrambled backwards and then turned and sprinted down the corridor, his 'friends' lumbering behind him. He disappeared around the corner within seconds.

This was _not _good.

**OMG! What will happen ?!?!?! It's short for a reason... would the chapter really be any good at all if I didn't stop here? (The answer's 'no')**

**By the way... Happy Australia Day everybody! Well, I guess only Australians... Aussie, Aussie, Aussie! OI, OI, OI! Lolz...**

**Happy reviewing!**


	22. Chapter 22 You Can't Go After Him I Can

**Sorry I haven't updated! I **_**would **_**give you reasons for why I haven't updated in like, forever, but they would all just be lies. So you are allowed to be pissed at me :) I am guilty of laziness. And I left you on a cliff hanger too! I am so evil...**

**Haha, today my entire Italian class got into a debate about the genders of the teletubbies and which one's the best. Turns out that Tinky-Winky and Dipsy are guys and Po and Laa-Laa are girls. As for the best one... Well, we all know that Po's just totally awesome, there's no competition :P –happy sigh- It's so cool that teenagers can have a full on argument (like totally shouting) about characters that they watched on television when they were three years old... Actually, even the teacher joined in :D**

**Anyways, I just felt like telling you that, so I'll actually start now, si?**

**Max POV**

I leapt down the steps and started to race after Malfoy's fast fading footsteps, but before I had gotten more than a few meters, Fang lunged and grabbed my ripped shirt, dragging me into him. 'Max, you can't go after him.' He told me.

I stared at him. '_What? Don't go after him?_ Are you crazy? He saw my wings! We _can't _let the secret out!'

Fang rolled his eyes. 'I said that _you _can't go after him, Max. Unless you wanted more people to see your wings? They're still visible, remember?' ...Oh yeah. 'Me and Ig will catch him.' He continued. 'You go change your shirt.'

I frowned. 'But – '

'Unless you want the secret to be blown completely Max, then there's nothing else you can do.'

'What – '

'Don't argue, _please?_ What were you planning on doing otherwise?_'_

I bit my lip and then sighed. Damn logic. 'Fine... But if you don't catch him, then you are in _big _trouble, got that?'

A ghost of a smirk passed over his face. 'Got it.'

I reached up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then turned and ran back up the steps, on the lookout for anyone else to expose us and our wings.

**Fang POV (cue random mission music...)**

I watched Max disappear out of sight and then turned to Ig. I could still hear Malfoy's footsteps faintly. _Very _faintly. Iggy would be able to hear them clearer than me as his senses had been heightened by his lost sight. 'Iggy? Do you think you could still track Malfoy from his steps?'

He frowned and turned in the direction of the sound, his eyebrows drawn down in a concentration. 'Yeah... just.' He said. 'We gotta get going though.'

I nodded and looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione, who looked as if they hadn't quite grasped the situation yet. 'You should just continue on to class.' I told them. 'You've got nothing better to do.'

Harry and Ron both looked like they might argue, but Hermione seemed to see the sense in my statement and nodded, gently tugging the boys' arms as she turned to leave. 'You better get him though, Fang, Iggy.' She called behind them. 'We won't be happy if you don't.'

We nodded and then they were gone and we were on their own.

'I have the feeling that they care more about getting one over Malfoy than actually stopping him blowing the secret about the wings.' Iggy muttered to me as we turned to where Malfoy had sprinted off. I nodded in agreement.

'Yeah. For them it's personal. Let's go.'

We took off towards where Malfoy had gone. I couldn't hear his retreat anymore and I could only hope that Iggy could. I was surprised that I _had _been able to hear for so long, but then again, we _were _surrounded by empty staircases and corridors. The echoes would be louder than normal.

Thankfully, Iggy obviously knew where he was going, as sure in his footsteps as if he _wasn't _blind. We were heading steadily down and I was beginning to get an idea of where we were going. 'Hey Iggy? The Slytherin's Common Room is in the dungeons, right?'

He nodded without slowing down. 'Yeah... Oh, right! That's where he's going isn't it? Malfoy?'

'Think so.'

We sped up, and soon enough Malfoy's steps came back into my sharp ears, leaving me not so in the dark. Metaphorically. I couldn't say the same about literally. I could barely see my hands in front of me, there was so little light.

Suddenly the footsteps stopped. Malfoy had stopped. He must have reached the Common Room. 'Crap.' Iggy groaned and I couldn't agree more. We rounded a corner and there right in front of us was Malfoy, standing in front of a brick wall, damp with moisture. Crabbe and Goyle stood behind him and his face was white and freaked as he stared at the blank wall. 'Why won't it let me in?' He asked, obviously out of breath. 'When did the bloody password change? I'm the Prefect for god's sake! Why don't I know?'

I wasted no more time in listening to his talking. Before he could see either me or Iggy behind him, I efficiently spear-tackled him, cracking his head against the hard wall, effectively knocking him unconscious. The poor guy –well, not really _poor – _didn't know what hit him. Crabbe and Goyle both blinked in unified confusion, before Iggy and I dispatched _them_ with quick blows to the head and stomach. We had three people down and I hadn't even broken a sweat. That was just too easy.

'You know what?' Iggy asked. 'For people who feel like they're the size of elephants, that was simple to take them down. Maybe they should pass on the chocolate cakes?' I assumed he was talking about Crabbe and Goyle.

I stooped and picked up Malfoy, slinging him over my shoulder. 'Come on.' I said to Iggy. 'We need to take him to Dumbledore. He'll know what to do.'

'But what about _these_ two?' Iggy asked me. 'Did they see the wings as well?'

'I dunno. If they did then we can blame it on hallucinations. Whatever.'

I turned and trotted back up the corridor, Malfoy bumping against my back with every step.

Iggy followed me, shaking his head in bemusement. 'If you say so.' He said.

We walked in silence for a few minutes before we emerged into the light of the Entrance Hall. There was nobody around. Everybody was still in classes. 'Do we know where Dumbledore's office is?' Iggy asked me in a whisper.

'Yeah.' I whispered back. 'Harry pointed it out one time when we walked past, remember?'

'Oh yeah.'

I heard a noise and turned to look as Max emerged at the top of the nearest staircase, wearing an undamaged shirt once more. She grinned as she spotted the figure hanging limp on my shoulder. 'Good work.' She said. 'The little twit was no match for you, I suppose?' I shook my head, a half-smile on my lips.

''Course not.'

'What are we going to do with him?' She asked, curiosity clear in those big brown eyes. 'Give him to one of those creatures that Hagrid keeps in the Forrest?' She actually looked hopeful.

'Nah,' Said Iggy, grinning. 'Unfortunately. We were going to take him to Dumbledore.'

'Oh. That makes sense.' She said slowly. 'What's his password again?'

'Um...'

'It's Fizzing Wizbees.' I told them. Max and Iggy both turned to look at me, wearing questioning expression on their faces. I shrugged. 'McGonagall told me when we had that lesson with her.' I explained. 'I have no idea why she didn't tell you, Max.'

Malfoy groaned on my shoulder and Max looked at him with an alarmed expression. 'Let's go.' She said. 'Before he fully wakes up.' She turned and strode away towards where we knew Dumbledore's office to be.

'You know, if he _does _wake up again then I can just wack him over the head again, if you want me to.' I said falling into to step with her. She flashed me a smile that made my heart skip a beat, but didn't answer.

--

**Max POV**

We stood in front of the gargoyle that marked the entrance to Dumbledore's office and stared up at its hideous face. 'Sure it's Fizzing Wizbees, Fang?' I asked him. He rolled his eyes and nodded. 'Yes, Max.'

I turned to the motionless statue. 'Fizzing Wizbees.' I said half-heartedly. Was it really going to work? It didn't seem like the sort of password someone like Dumbledore would have... It should be like 'Take me to your great leader, oh ugly gargoyle.' Yeah. That one's loads better. But to my surprise, it seemed that Fang _wasn't _wrong, and the statue leapt aside instantly to reveal a spiralling staircase going up to an oak door. I stepped on instantly and climbed easily to the top.

Fang and Iggy followed me. I raised my hand and banged three times on the door, wondering if it was what I was supposed to do. Apparently, it was, because from inside the door came a soft voice. 'Come in.'

I opened the heavy doors cautiously and stepped inside, looking around, Fang and Iggy at my back. Dumbledore's office certainly was spectacular. It was circular and filled with moving portraits of other witches and wizards who were conversing quietly with each other. Silver instruments of some sort or another were piled on a desk in one corner, and bookshelves lined the walls, filled to the brim with books. In the corner was a perch on which rested a magnificent bird. I had to keep myself from sighing wistfully when I saw it. It was the size of a swan and its feathers were a beautiful red and gold. It was surveying us with a bright beady black eye. It was a phoenix. I wish _I _phoenix wings.

'You like Fawkes, Maximum?' Came the same quiet voice that had answered the door. I turned to see none other than Dumbledore sitting at a desk in the middle of the room, watching us with amusement. 'I should have guessed. After all, you _are _part bird yourself.'

I nodded warily and he turned his eyes to Fang and Iggy who were watching him – well, Fang was – with cautious eyes. Dumbledore's eyebrows rose as he spotted Malfoy's motionless form dangling over Fang. 'What do we have here?' He asked. 'You haven't been fighting have you?'

I shifted uncomfortably. 'No! Well... I s'pose so, but that's why we're here.'

Dumbledore's light blue eyes gave me the feeling that he could tell exactly what I was thinking and I was only slightly surprised when he declared: 'He saw a secret of yours.'

I nodded. 'Uh... yeah. My shirt ripped and he saw the wings.' Dumbledore's eyebrows rose again.

'And what are you expecting me to do about it?' He asked.

'Erase his memory?' Iggy suggested. 'You can do that with magic, can't you?'

'I can.' Dumbledore confirmed.

'Will you?' Fang asked in his quiet deliberate voice, his eyes meeting Dumbledore's. Dumbledore nodded slowly.

'I will,' he said, 'if you promise me this won't happen again.'

There was silence in the room before I nodded impatiently as Malfoy's head stirred. 'Yes! Just get him to forget. Please.'

Fang dumped Malfoy onto the carpeted floor and we looked at the old Headmaster expectantly. He rose slowly from his chair and pointed his wand at Malfoy, where the boy was working his way steadily towards consciousness. '_Obliviate!'_ He said sharply. A flash of green flew from his wand into Malfoy, but other than that, nothing happened.

I looked up at Dumbledore. 'Is that it? He won't remember?' Dumbledore nodded.

'He's forgotten what I wanted him to forget. He doesn't remember anything about your wings, Miss Ride. You may go, if you like.'

I nodded. '...Thank you.' I turned and headed out the door just as the bell rang for the lesson finish.

--

We weren't able to talk to Harry, Ron and Hermione again until dinner that night, but once we were they wrung every detail possible out of us. 'He talked to you?' Harry said indignantly. 'Dumbledore? I swear he's been avoiding _me.' _I shrugged, not knowing what I was supposed to say to that. Hermione didn't seem very bothered by it.

'We need to tell you something as well.' She said. 'We've been making plans about our Defence group during class today. We know when and where we'll meet.'

I looked at her, a smile forming on my lips.

She continued. 'The first meeting is on tonight.'

**Ok, so I don't know if any of you wanted Malfoy to blow the secret to the whole school or not, but I want this story to end a certain way and for that to happen the secret has to continue... And the DA's **_**finally **_**begun! Yays!!**

**Reviews are loved! I finally got to 100! Yay! :D**


	23. Chapter 23 The DA

**I updated quickly to make up for the long time no updates **

**So. Much. Rain! Seriously, it's been raining non stop for two frickin days here! That is like, unheard of for Australians! Well, not in the Northern Territory or north Queensland... But where I live it is! Freaky... I wish we got days off for too much rain. But, of course, that's never going to happen... sigh.**

**Max POV**

'Okay...' Said Harry, turning to face the small crowd that was standing in front of him. 'So.' He seemed at loss for words, as if he had no idea how to do this. I felt for him.

'We've decided to give our group a name, so that we'll have something to refer to ourselves as,' said Hermione, stepping forward. 'Any suggestions?'

We were standing with the rest of the people who had been in the Hog's Head in a room on the seventh floor that was full of books, mirrors and basically anything that you would need to teach a Defence class. I have no idea how this is possible as this room – which the others called the 'Room of Requirement' – was _definitely _not here the last time I walked past the corridor outside. There had just been blank wall. I've decided to blame it on the magic. Just like everything else weird that goes on round here. I don't know how Harry, Ron and Hermione managed to find this place.

It was eight o'clock, time for our first lesson with our group and I was actually kinda excited (surprise, surprise).

There was silence for a few moments as the people in the Room pondered the question. 'How about "the We Hate Umbridge Because She Is Such A Bitch Defence League"?' Iggy put forward. I smacked his leg.

'Iggy! Be serious and don't use words like that around the kids!' I scolded, pointing at Gazzy and Angel.

'Oh come on, Max!' Gazzy said as Iggy rolled his eyes. 'It's not as if we haven't heard those words before! I'll swear! Shi – '

'Gazzy!' I interrupted before he could finish. Fang snickered at my side. 'You're still too young to be subjected to that kind of language, young man.' I told him severely. He just shook his head.

Ron cleared his throat. 'As much as we're enjoying this display of family love' – I rolled my eyes at this – 'maybe we could focus on the task at hand?' He said. I glared at him and then turned back to the front.

'Any more appropriate names?' Harry asked when all attention was on him once more. (I bet he's _loving _being in the spotlight)

'What about... the Ministry of Magic Are Morons Class?' Fred spoke up from the back.

Harry sighed. 'Seriously guys.'

'Anti-Umbridge Group?' Alicia Spinnet, one of the Gryffindor Chasers asked.

'I was thinking,' said Hermione, a tiny bit testily, 'something not so obvious.'

'The Defence Association?' A girl called Cho (I reckon Harry was crushing on her a tiny bit) suggested. 'The DA for short?'

'How about Dumbledore's Army?' Fang said quietly.

'Why?' I asked, looking at him in surprise. I had no idea why he would suggest a name like that.

'I heard McGonagall talking the other day to a couple of other teachers. Apparently it's what Fudge is afraid of most. An army of Dumbledore followers. It would be a kick in the teeth if he somehow found out.' Fang's eyes sparkled in silent amusement and I snickered out loud.

'I like it.' I said and Harry nodded.

'So do I.' He said. 'Everyone else?'

There was a murmur of general consent throughout the room and Harry nodded once more.

'Dumbledore's Army it is.' He announced, and then moved into the lesson.

'Now, today I've decided to start with the basics. I want to see how well you people do at the Disarming Charm, _Expelliarmus.'_ Harry told us. I saw several frowns, and a couple of people muttered 'this is too easy...', but I wasn't complaining. It was about all I could do with a wand either way.

'So if you could just split into pairs, I'm sure you all know the incantation, then you can get started.' Harry instructed.

After a while, it was clear that Harry had been right to start with the basics of Defence magic. There was a _lot _of crap spell work going on. These people certainly weren't the best fighters in the world. No offence to them of course.

The flock had split into pairs just as we had done during our lesson with McGonagall (we had another one of those this Friday, just FYI); Angel and Gazzy were partners, then Nudge and Iggy (luna had already been claimed by Ginny) and finally there was Fang and I. Once again, our pairing was doing the best out of the flock.

We were obviously no match for Harry or Ron or Hermione though, I thought, as I watched Harry and Hermione take turns to Disarm each other in an explanation to Neville, who seemed to be confused on how to do this simple charm.

'_Expelliarmus!'_ I felt my wand ripped out of my hand by Fang's incantation as he took advantage of my lowered guard and my distraction. I turned back to him and without thinking, tackled him, forgetting that this wasn't one of our normal sparring sessions that we had.

Fang fell backwards beneath me so that I was on top of him, his wand flying out of his hand. 'Max, what are you doing?' He asked me. 'We're not supposed to be doing contact fighting, remember?' I paused and then shrugged.

'Screw that.' I said. 'I like hand to hand more.'

Fang grinned fleetingly and nodded. 'Same.'

I got off Fang and swung at him with a fist, intending to punch him (in a friendly way) on the jaw, but he caught it and jerked me round, causing me to lose my balance and topple to the floor.

I swept my feet in a wide arc that went behind Fang's ankles, tripping him up so that he landed heavily on the floor beside me. I flipped so that I was on top of him, holding his arms above his head so he couldn't use them. 'That was easier than normal, Fang.' I whispered to him. He smiled and bucked, and then suddenly our position were reversed.

'It's not over just yet.' He whispered back.

The rest of our fight – well, spar, really – continued in that fashion. Fighting with Fang had to be one of my favourite things in the world... yeah, that sounded weird. But honestly, we resembled dancers our movement were so synchronised. It really _was _like dancing.

Actually, I was having fun, to tell you the truth. Fang was the only one who could challenge me in a fight and so naturally he was my favourite opponent. I think we'll forget that he's my boyfriend and so he'd probably be my favourite either way, alright?

Finally we were interrupted by the clearing of a throat. I stopped what I was doing (which happened to be directing a hard kick at Fang's hip) and glanced up at Harry, who appeared to be the throat clearer.

'Yes?' I asked, irritated at being interrupted.

'Having fun?' He smirked.

'Yes we are actually.' I looked around and realised the no-one else in the room was still practising their spells on each other. They were all staring at Fang and I. I hadn't noticed that they'd been viewing our battle, but it looked like they thought we were a movie, the way they were looking at us. Maybe someone should bring in popcorn and surround sound speakers. _Then _the picture would be complete.

'It's rude to stare.' I reminded them. 'How long have you guys been watching?'

'Quite a while.' Ron admitted. 'You're good.'

'We know that.' I said matter-of-factly. I'm very modest, am I not?

'How are you so good?' Demanded a Ravenclaw, looking at us with hard blue eyes. 'How can you duel like a Muggle so well?'

'We grew up in a circus. On a planet called Xwetox.' I told him straight faced. 'Everone there is as good as us. Because we have special mind powers and can do whatever we want with our bodies.' What? I wasn't planning on telling him the _real _reason any time soon.

The guy scowled, but didn't stop questioning. 'Will you teach us how?' He asked. I shook my head firmly.

'No thanks. I'm a horrible teacher.'

The guy – I think his name was Terry Boot – frowned. 'Can I at least try myself against you?' He persisted.

I snorted, as did the rest of my flock. 'Uh, no.' I said bluntly. 'You might want to start with Angel.' Terry looked around at the cute little seven year old who smiled sweetly at him, and then back at me, his expression totally incredulous.

'Be serious.'

'I am! Trust me, I bet you won't last two second against her.'

Terry gave me a hard searching look, as if looking for lies and then moved slowly towards Angel where she was waiting for him, smiling innocently.

_No mind games, _I thought to her and she nodded.

Terry stood before Angel, and after a slight hesitation, sent a half hearted chop to Angel's collarbone. Instantly, she kicked into action, grabbing his outstretched hand and tugging on it so that he fell forward flat on his face. She jumped lightly onto his back and placed a hand on the back his neck, at the base of his skull. She was now in the power to snap his spine and neck if she wished. I really hoped she didn't.

'Dead.' Angel said, the ugly word sounding extremely wrong in her high-pitched, little-girl voice.

She hopped off Terry and let him up. At this point I was trying to hold back laughter.

'Well, you lasted longer than my last opponent!' Angel said brightly, grinning. '_He _lasted barely two seconds!'

That was when it got too much for me. I busted up laughing, clutching my sides and gasping for air. My entire flock (yeah, even Fang) joined in, while everyone else stared at us in astonishment.

When the flock and I finally subsided Angelina stepped forward. 'Do you think you could teach us to fight?' She asked. The way she said it, it was almost as if she was pleading. 'Please? Not as well as you guys of course, but at least a little bit?' I bit my lip. It was harder to say no to someone who I knew and liked than it was to someone in Ravenclaw that I had never spoken too.

'I don't know Angelina...' I said slowly. 'I really am a crappy teacher.'

'I doubt it.' Hermione said, looking at me. 'You wouldn't be as bad as you think. And anyway, you would have your family helping you out. I think you could give it a go Max.' I frowned at her.

'But I don't really want to – '

'I didn't want to do this either, but I still am.' Harry told me. 'Come on, Max, give it a go.'

I looked around the room. Every single face that I could see was asking for one answer. And... Oh crap. Some of them know how to use Bambi eyes! God damnit!

I narrowed my eyes, but sighed. 'Fine! But I'll prove you wrong saying that I can _teach..._' I was met by cheers, which did nothing to improve my mood.

Harry looked down at his watch and jumped. 'Jeez, we gotta get going!' He exclaimed. 'It's almost nine! We'll practise more next time peoples!'

I'm gonna be a teacher. Great.

**Voldemort POV**

I leaned down next to the woman and hissed in her ear. 'I will ask you once more.' I snarled. '_How do I get to the bird-kids?'_

She coughed weakly. 'No...'

I drew my wand and pointed it at her coldly. She was more resistant to the Imperious curse than I had thought. '_Crucio!'_

The woman fell to the floor and screamed, a high shrill sound that echoed around the empty chamber. I looked down at her on the floor, writhing and shrieking, but I felt no remorse. She deserved the pain for keeping me waiting.

'_Alright!'_ She screamed. _'Ok...'_ I lifted my wand and waited impatiently.

'Family...' She fell into unconsciousness.

I smiled thinly. I had the information I needed.

**Anyways... Review?**


	24. Chapter 24 I'm A Teacher

**Omigosh guys, I just read FANG: A Maximum Ride Adventure. It is soooo good. With a sad ending :'( It's been out here in Australia for almost a month now and I didn't notice :P I'd been counting down on the American calender. Oh well :D**

**Anyway, this chap is **_**kinda **_**important, **_**kinda **_**a filler. Enjoy :)**

I turned over in bed and groaned. I didn't want to get up... I didn't want to put on that damn skirt that I was forced to wear and face a new day of _school..._ I didn't even want to see Fang! I mean, he didn't back me up when I was trying to get out of training for the DA! Stupid traitor.

It was morning again, and school was on the _bottom_ of my to do list. Harry had told me that I would find the magic classes interesting, and though they were _far _more interesting than like, geography or _maths _or something like that, I still hated it. Maybe it was just part of my genetic make-up or something.

I felt movement around me and I almost reacted with violence before I realised it was only Hermione, getting ready for the new day. You see, while our guards were pretty low at the moment, me and the flock were still pretty paranoid, what with the whole reoccurring _danger_ theme in our lives and all, even with Hogwart's supposed _safety._

I heard Hermione's voice. 'Up _now_, Max.' She ordered me. 'You are _not _making us late for class _again._'

I turned over in my bed to glare reproachfully at her. 'I've never made us late for class!'

Hermione snorted again. 'Yeah, and I'm the Easter Bunny.' She said sarcastically. 'It's happened three times this week already.' She threw my school shirt at me. 'Get dressed.'

Moaning, I pulled myself into a sitting position (roughly) and tugged the shirt over my tank top. Then I fell out of bed onto the floor.

Hermione snorted again. 'Smooth.' She told me. 'Real smooth.'

I stood up and quickly changed into my other clothes while Hermione waited impatiently, then we headed downstairs to meet the boys.

When I spotted them, I smiled brightly and trotted over, fakely cheerful. I doubted anyone was fooled. I mean, I don't normally smile so wide, do I? But then my smile faltered as I saw Harry and Ron's unusually worried expressions and Fang and Ig's slightly confused looks.

'What's up?' I asked as Hermione joined us. She instantly frowned at the unhappy atmosphere. I still had no idea what was going on.

'Harry's scar hurt this morning.' Ron told us seriously. While I delved deeper into the realms of confusion (what are they talking about?), Hermione gasped and put a hand over her mouth.

'What? Harry, this isn't good. You should go and talk to Dumble – '

'No!' Harry interrupted, an angry expression on his face. 'For God's sake Hermione, I am not going to go to Dumbledore every time my stupid scar hurts! Get that into your head!'

'His scar hurts?' I whispered to Fang as Hermione assumed a defiant expression. He nodded.

'Apparently when Voldemort's near or really angry or something.' He said.

'Well that can't be good.' I remarked. Fang nodded in agreement.

'And anyway,' Harry continued. 'This time was different. It was like I could... sense what Voldemort was feeling or something. He was happy. _Really _happy. Something good for him happened.'

'Well _that_ can't be good either.' Fang said quietly. I nodded, frowning.

Iggy glanced down. 'So are you like, reading Voldemort's mind then?' He asked. We started moving towards the portrait hole.

Harry shook his head. 'More like I'm feeling his... emotions. The really strong ones.' He clarified. 'I don't want to talk about it.' He refused to say any more on the topic as we headed towards our first class of the day, potions.

As we reached the dungeons, I caught sight of Malfoy striding down the steps as if he owned the entire castle, his small posse at his back. My eyes narrowed as I saw four of his group behind him. It was the first years. The ones with the blue eyes, the ones who came late. What the hell? They were supposed to be in _class. _What did Malfoy think he was doing, recruiting him for his little fangroup?

As I looked, all four of them seemed to sense _something_ and as one they turned their adorable little faces and their gazes locked simultaneously on me. They didn't look away. I shivered. That was creepy. Way creepy.

For some reason, when I saw those kid's eyes, I got the feeling that this place really wasn't as safe as it seemed. My mind automatically flashed back to King's Cross Station and the day when I went to the Ministry and saw those Indian men with the blue eyes and I frowned. Those Indians were the last 'threat' that had presented itself to us. They could have easily been just random crazy stalkers, but somehow I knew that wasn't true. They weren't Erasers or a new breed of robot, but they weren't human, of that much I was sure. I tried to think of anything that they could have been, but I was blank. I couldn't think of a single thing.

'Max!' I heard Fang's voice and I turned to see him standing in the open classroom door, waiting for me. 'Come on!' He called. I'd been so off in dreamland that I hadn't noticed that the entire class had walked in without me. Malfoy was inside sitting at his usual desk and the first years were nowhere in sight.

As Fang and I sat down at our normal table with Ig, Harry, Ron and Hermione beside us, and I leaned in.

I spoke so quietly that only Fang and Iggy could hear me. Not even Harry, Ron and Hermione were in earshot. As much as I liked those three, I still wasn't willing to put my full trust in anyone but the flock.

'There's something funny about those first years.' I said lowly. Fang and Iggy turned their acute hearing to me. 'And I want to find out what it is.'

--

'I can _not _believe I am doing this.' I muttered to Fang and Iggy as we stood alone with the rest of the flock, in the Room of Requirement, waiting for the others to come. It was time for our second lesson of the DA. Yeah, that's right. The one that _I_ would be teaching in. I was trying to mentally psych myself up for the challenge, but so far I'd given myself about as much confidence as a mouse would have against a lion. In other words, just in case you didn't catch the obvious meaning, not a lot.

Nudge looked up at me and smiled. 'Don't worry about it Max.' She told me. 'You're actually a really good teacher you know.'

I shook my head. 'What makes you say that?'

'Well, you _did _teach us three how to fly and read you know.' Gazzy pointed out, indicating himself, Nudge and Angel. 'And we haven't fallen out of the air yet, have we?'

I gave him a look. 'Thanks for backing me up there buddy.'

Fang's arms wrapped around me and I looked up at him. 'Honestly Max, you _will _be fine.' He said. 'Nudge is right. You're a great teacher.' For some reason, that reassurance meant a lot more than the others' had.

I sighed. 'Fine...' He smiled one of his rare smiles at me and I managed a grimace in return.

I heard a noise by the door and we turned to see the rest of the DA filing in, with Harry, Ron and Hermione bringing up the rear. My nerves returned in full force. 'Oh God...' I moaned. 'I must be completely _insane _to be doing this.' Fang's arms squeezed me comfortingly, but he didn't say anything.

'Right.' Said Harry, striding up to the front. 'As we decided last lesson, we're going to be having Max teach us a bit of hand-to-hand fighting, just in case we get ourselves into a situation where our wands are useless, alright?' There was nodding around the room. I shot him a glare, which he pointedly ignored. 'So, I think we'll start with that and then I'll teach you how to block some spells, alright?' He finished. 'Max?'

I swallowed and gently disengaged from Fang, stepping up to the front. 'Okay,' I began, searching for what to say. I had a general idea of what was going to happen, but... yeah, okay, I got no reason put a complaint in there. Shut up.

'So we're going to be doing some extreme basics today,' I began. 'First off, how to punch.'

I heard a murmur around the room. 'We already _know_ how to punch.' Zacharias Smith said scathingly. 'We may not know much, but we do know _that.'_

I raised my eyebrows. 'Oh yes? Well if you know so much about the art of punching, then come try it out on one of us, by all means.' I gestured at Fang, who stepped forward, looking at Zacharias impassively.

Zacharias gulped audibly and looked around at the room. The member's faces ranged from slightly worried to highly amused.

'Punch Fang.' I ordered him. 'Go on. In the stomach.'

He slowly stepped forward to Fang, who was several inches taller than him, and was looking down at him with a small smirk on his face. Pretty intimidating I have to say.

Zacharias (Zach from now on, his name's too long) drew back a trembling fist and then slammed it into Fang's stomach, just below his ribs. A moment later he had given a loud yelp and was holding his hand tightly, his eyes closed in pain. I tsked.

'That was _completely _wrong.' I said bluntly, looking at the entire room. 'You made the fist wrong, there was no where enough power in that punch to hurt anybody, especially Fang, and you took far too long to execute it.'

Zach glared at me with watering eyes, but he didn't say anything. I took pity on him and stepped forward, taking his hurt hand in mine. 'When you punch somebody, you need to have your thumb _outside_ your fist.' I explained, showing the entire class the proper way. 'Otherwise you can break your thumb easily.' I saw surprised looks on quite a few of the girl's faces. Well, boys as well, but mostly girls. 'The power thing's a bit harder to explain.' I continued. 'It's really just a matter of practise. But with the speed thing... well, really, you just have to punch as fast as you can. Don't take too much time on the drawback, or people will anticipate your move.' And then, before anybody could blink, I spun and drove a fist into Fang's chest, causing him to step back with a loud 'oof!'

I smiled; it wasn't often that I got a point over Fang.

'Jesus, Max,' he wheezed. 'You didn't have to hit me that hard. It's only _practise._'

I snickered and turned back to my class. Wow, that felt weird. _My _class. But anyway. 'You got that?' I asked. Nods. 'Okay then. The second thing you have to know is to rely on _all_ your senses in a fight. Ig, c'mere.' Iggy stepped up beside me and I pointed at him. 'As you guys know, Ig's blind, so instead of having the advantage of sight, he uses his hearing, touch smell.' I said. 'And a whole load of explosives. But what I'm saying is that don't trust your sight, it can be easily tricked. Trust all your senses. Be aware of your surroundings. Okay?' Nods again.

I fidgeted, wondering what else I was supposed to do. 'So... just practise the right way to punch for a while, alright?'

As the DA split up into pairs to practise the exercise, I turned to Harry. 'That's all I have to do tonight, right?' He grinned at me.

'Yeah. Good work, Max. I'll take over for the rest of the night.'

'Great work, Max!' Nudge cried, hopping over to me. Angel and Gazzy trailed behind her.

'That was awesome, Max!' Gazzy said excitedly. 'That Zacharias guy is _such _a doofus.' Angel nodded, smiling.

'Good work, Max.' Angel said.

I sighed happily. 'Thanks guys. That really wasn't that hard...'

'We _told _you that Max.' Iggy told me. 'But you couldn't listen, could you?'

I shook my head. Oh well.

Well, that really wasn't that hard... I suppose I could keep doing this for a while. As long as our peace lasted. Which, if I was right, wouldn't be long. But it was just a hunch.

**Question guys! I've decided to join in the debate; which is better: Harry Potter or Twilight?**


	25. Chapter 25 We Have A Common Enemy

**Aww, I'm so happy with you guys :) everyone know that Harry Potter is a hundred times better than Twilight :D**

**Anyways, this is a filler chapter and so because a couple of you have been requesting Quidditch, I decided to dedicate it to the game :)**

**Enjoy.**

**Max POV**

What is up with school these days? I_ swear _the work wasn't this hard back in Virginia.

'What time is it?' I asked wearily as I brought my Transfiguration homework out from the deepest corners of my bag.

Fang shrugged. 'Dunno.'

I sighed and looked at the homework. I couldn't _believe _how hard this stuff was! I really didn't get Transfiguration. Like, _at all. _It didn't help that the only pieces of magic I could do so far was a Disarming spell and a Shield. But oh well. I had to deal, I s'pose.

I tried to concentrate on my work, but it might as well have been rocket science for all I could understand it. I mean, couldn't McGonagall have given us some slack, being Muggles and all? It was kinda unfair, if you ask me.

Finally, I scratched in some answers – which I'm sure were wrong – and put the sheets of parchment back in my bag. 'I can't do this. I'm going to bed.' I announced. Fang barely glanced up to say goodnight before going back to his work. Nerd. The others had gone to bed ages ago and were probably having very nice dreams right now. Lucky them.

As I stumbled up the steps to my dormitory, I heard a voice enter my consciousness that I hadn't heard for weeks and I stopped dead. It wasn't just _a_ voice. It was _the_ Voice.

**Stop worrying about your school work, Max, **it told me. **There are bigger happenings in place.** I frowned. _What do you mean?_

**You and Harry have a common enemy.**

And then it was gone. What had it meant by _that?_ As far as I knew, all of Harry and my enemies were totally different. So what was the Voice talking about? Harry's enemy was Voldemort and the flock and I... well, we'd had too many to list.

I shook my head and started back up the steps. I'd think about it tomorrow. I was too tired to think about anything now. I was _so _glad it was the weekend.

--

In the following three weeks, I noticed a change in the air. A theme. One of rivalry.

The Slytherins were constantly picking on us, er, _defenceless_ Gryffindors, both physically and verbally, and in retaliation, a whole load of Gryffindors were spending all their spare time in detention for landing so many Slytherins in the hospitable wing.

The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs seemed to stay mainly out of the way, though I saw a couple of them throwing snide insults at Slytherins occasionally, and meanwhile I still had no idea what the heck was going on.

Finally, after a night when Harry, Ron and Hermione were being particularly nasty about the green and silver house, I cornered Ronald to interrogate him.

'Dude, what's going on?' I inquired. 'What's with all the competitiveness at the moment?'

Ron stared at me. 'You don't know?' He asked.

'Know what?'

'Quidditch of course! First game of the season's this Saturday! Gryffindor versus Slytherin!'

Oh. Right. The wizard's patented sport, Quidditch. Gotcha.

'What're the odds?' I asked in interest as Iggy joined us where we were lounging in the common room.

Ron snorted. 'Gryffindor'll win of course.' He told us. 'Harry's brilliant.' Then he paled. 'I, however, am not so good...'

I stood and clapped him on the back. 'Don't worry. You'll be fine.'

Ron seemed to have some confidence issues. I could only hope I was right about what I'd said.

--

By the time Saturday came, I'd seen how passionate these magic folk were about their sport. Honestly, they were obsessed. I would be glad when this whole match was over. The students would be a whole lot less dangerous then.

So anyway, it was Saturday morning and me, Fang, Iggy, Ron, Hermione and Harry were sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, eating about twenty pancakes each. (The bird-kids I mean. I'm pretty sure the others would puke if they tried to eat that much) It might interest you to know that our eating habits still attracted plenty of stares, by the way.

As I sat there munching contentedly on the flavoursome little treats, I could practically _feel _the tension in the air. It was like... well, you know those novels that are always going on about how the emotions were like, palpable? Well yeah, it was like that.

I noted with interest that Ron wasn't eating anything at all. Instead his face was steadily turning shades of red, green, white, grey, kinda blue, yellow, red again, then another green and finally this weird shade of splotchy gross purple. _Not _a good look, let me tell you.

I wondered how the kid could get so nervous. I mean, this school contained about 600 people **(?)** which is a relatively small amount compared to what we performed in front of when we were doing the air shows, and none of the flock had a problem, not even Angel. Ron needs to grow a backbone.

'Team! Changing rooms, now!' I looked around to see Angelina Johnson standing nearby with her broomstick over her shoulder. I still couldn't get over the broomsticks. I mean, come on! Broomsticks! _Such _a witch cliché.

There was a clatter of noise as the Gryffindor team stood up, then a chorus of 'good lucks' from the remaining Gryffindors. And Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs for that matter. Nobody seemed to be rooting for the Slytherin team except their own house. (Ha ha. Loners.)

Twenty minutes later and the rest of us non-players slowly filed onto the pitch, which was located way off near the boundaries of the school.

To tell you the truth, I was actually sort of excited. I mean, Quidditch was obviously unlike any other sport in the world (what with the _flying_ and all) so it would be interesting to see what is _was _like.

By the time we got to the stands, they were already almost full, and so we had to squeeze into teensy little spots right in the middle of a huge group of students. It was really small. _Really _small. It was like 'why hello there claustrophobia! Welcome back! I do adore your visits ever so much!' Yeah, _that_ small.

But in the end, it was all worth it. After a couple of minutes of waiting I heard a whistle blown and I looked down at the pitch to see a witch standing in the middle of it (presumably the ref) with her foot on top of a large case and a red ball in her hand. On one side, seven people in green and silver were striding towards her – one of which I now recognised as Malfoy. He's on the team? – and on the other side, seven more people in red and gold were walking towards the middle. I could easily pick the ranga heads of Ron, Fred and George and the messy black hair of Harry.

The ref said something to each of the teams and then she threw the red ball in her hand up towards the sky and blew the whistle again. The game had begun. And yeah, I _am _going to kill myself later for being so cliché by using that phrase, no doubt about it.

But anyway.

I have to admit, brooms are a pretty handy piece of magic. As I watched, the two teams sped up into the air, even faster than the flock could, and the ball that the ref had tossed up – the Quaffle? – was snatched out of the air by Angelina.

I could see Harry way up, circling the big pitch like a hawk, and Ron, looking greener than ever, by the weirdly shaped goalposts.

As I watched the game unfold (basically the Gryffindors kicked arse except for Ron, who was terrible), I felt a familiar longing to be up in the sky and I felt my wings unfurl just the tiniest bit, willing me to just stand up and jump into the air, to fly far away, and be away from _everything _for a while... But, of course, if I did then the secret would be blown and I would be in deep crap.

'I sooo want to be up there right now.' I muttered to Fang, and I could see from his expression that he had a similar wish.

'You do realise that we haven't been flying in like, two weeks, right?' Iggy breathed. I glanced around quickly in alarm to see if anyone heard, but there were no changes in facial expressions and so I relaxed again.

'Yeah. My wings are killing me.' We'd only been able to scrape a flight twice since we'd been here, and as a result, the entire flock was more uptight and snappish.

'You reckon you could snag permission from McGonagall?' Fang asked. I nodded.

'I'll try. I think – ' My sentence was cut off by a sudden shriek of excitement from the crowd and I turned quickly back to the pitch to see Harry and Malfoy (I'm guessing he's the Slytherin Seeker) going into a steep dive, apparently chasing a tiny golden ball. Ah. The Snitch. Right.

Malfoy and Harry were like, neck and neck in the dive and both of them were hurtling towards the ground and breakneck speeds. I would just like the chance to say now that the phrase 'breakneck speeds' is a way too violent one. I mean, sure, it's accurate, but it puts _very _bad images in your head. My head, anyway.

There was an 'ooh' in the crowd as Malfoy suddenly struck out at Harry, making him swerve off course for a moment, but soon enough he was back in the race.

Their hands were outstretched now, both of their faces etched into an expression of extreme concentration and determination. I winced. If they hit the ground at that speed then they would resemble nothing more than roadkill...

The crowd was on its feet now, screaming its head off. Every eye was locked on Harry and Malfoy.

Harry was edging forward now and Malfoy was falling behind. They were getting closer to the ground every second.

And then, somehow, I have no idea how he managed it, but Harry snatched the Snitch from the air mere _centimetres_ from the ground and pulled out of the dive, soaring upwards again, the little ball clutched tightly in his fists.

My mouth was wide open. How the _hell _had he done that? I swear, that kid was born to fly. Well, not literally, I mean, the flock and I were literally _born _to fly, but seriously, Harry was a natural on his broomstick.

When the crowd saw what Harry had done, they screamed so loudly that Harry was practically deafened and I saw Iggy wince and put his hands over his ears.

Harry tumbled onto the grass, grinning triumphantly, and I couldn't help but grin as well. Ron was right. Quidditch really _is _a pretty cool sport.

And I wanna try one of those broomsticks.

But as I watched the early celebrations begin, something nagged at my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about it.

_You and Harry have a common enemy..._

**Not as good as the other chapters but I don't mind it. So review?**


	26. Chapter 26 Close Call

**So guys, before you kill me for not updating in so long, do you think I could have a moment to explain? I have three reasons : One, I've been overloaded with work from school. Two, I do have a life outside of FanFiction. And three, I've had heaps bad writer's block. Like, every time I picked up a pen to write the next chapter, it would come out like this: "I glared at her. She looked back. I snarled and lunged. She stepped back. I swore. She blinked. I glared some more." And if you want to read something like that... well, your choice...**

**Anyways, I'll get on with the chapter :)**

**Max POV**

'Hey, professor!' I called as I saw her striding down a nearby corridor. I'd been looking for her for half an hour to get permission to go for a flight.

It was two days after the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin showdown and the whole school was still awash with excitement and elation. The Gryffindors' egos were as big as hot air balloons and they didn't look to be deflating anytime soon.

McGonagall stopped and turned around to look at me. 'Yes, Miss Ride?' She asked me as I jogged up to her. 'What do you want?'

'Well, the flock and I haven't been on a flight for a while, so we were just wondering if we could have one soon maybe.' I always attempted to be polite when around McGonagall. I don't know why, she just seemed to sorta deserve it.

She looked at me, contemplating silently. I waited impatiently. It didn't really matter what she said anyway; me and the flock would be going for a flight either way. I may respect McGonagall, but I'm not going to do _everything _she says.

Finally she nodded. 'You may tonight, if you wish.'

I grinned. 'Thanks professor.'

It was five o'clock in the afternoon, so we would probably go out straight away. We could fly deep in the Forest so that if anyone spotted us they would just think we were huge birds or something.

I hurried away down the corridor and turned the corner to run right into Nudge. Literally.

'Ow! Hey, watch where you're going, idio – Oh, hey Max!' She chirped. I smiled.

'Hey, sweetie. I was just coming to find you, I talked to McGonagall and she said we could go for a flight now.' I told her.

Nudge's face brightened. 'Really? Awesome! I'll go tell Gazzy!' She dashed away down the hall and I grinned even more. She was just so dang _adorable._

I headed off to find the rest of my flock and within ten minutes we'd gathered by the edge of the Forest, eager to get in the air.

'Okay, guys,' I said as we walked past Hagrid's cabin and into the Forest. 'We've got as long as we like to be out here, but be careful, yeah? It would be kinda crap if someone discovered our secret at this stage.'

'Just a little bit...' Iggy muttered. I gave him a look before saying 'U and A guys.'

We leapt into the air and quickly spread our wings, stroking down hard to lift ourselves higher into the sky and away from Hogwarts. There was still a chance that someone in the castle might recognise us from this distance.

As I soared upward, I felt the familiar and customary bittersweet happiness flood through me and my face broke into a wild grin.

I love flying. Yes, you've heard me say it a million and one times, but really, it's true. I can't get enough of it.

After about five minutes of swooping around on my own, I looked around to check on the flock. Angel, Gazzy and Nudge were participating in a game of tag seventy five metres up and Iggy was circling way above me lazily, perfectly happy on his own. Fang was... Fang was nowhere in sight.

I quickly scanned the surrounding area, shoving the immediate panic down, searching for the familiar black. Nothing. I looked down at the Forest, looking carefully for through the trees for some sign of him. Nada.

And then – there! A dark shape flickered into existence right below me in the Forest and I experienced major relief as I recognised it as Fang. I don't really know what I would've done if Fang disappeared, but I know it would have been bad.

I dropped down lightly on the branch beside him. 'Hey.' I said. 'What's –'

Fang held a finger to his lips and I stopped talking instantly, glancing around to find what he was staring intently at, his dark eyes narrowed in focus.

Down heaps far below on the Forest floor I heard a shuffling and muffled voices. I looked down and my eyes widened to the size of saucer plates in shock and surprise, before narrowing in suspicion like Fang's.

I'll give you three guesses as to who it was down there. Was it the slimy grease ball Snape? No.

Was it Malfoy and his gang, going for an illegal night time stroll? No.

Was it Umbridge, doing whatever the old toad would do in here? Unfortunately, no.

I'll tell you who it was. It was the first years.

My eyebrows contracted in anger. What was _with _these kids? I'd started seeing them everywhere lately and each time I sighted them they seemed creepier and creepier. It was almost as if they were _stalking _us and they knew we were different. That we weren't like the other kids at Hogwarts.

The weirdest thing about them was that's I'd never once seen them speak... but they were talking now.

The tiny girl with chestnut brown hair bent down to the undergrowth on the ground and put a small wooden bowl down. The bowl was filled with blue flames and in the flames was a female face.

The face was indistinct because of them flickering fire and because of the distance between us, but I felt like I'd seen it before, relatively recently, and I just couldn't remember from where.

All four first years bowed their heads at the face and the golden haired girl spoke. 'Mistress,' she said and I felt Fang stiffen besides me at her voice. I myself shivered and instinctively reached for his hand for comfort.

The voice was inhuman, unearthly and unmistakably adult. There was no way a voice like that could have come out of an _eleven _year old's mouth.

The face in the fire answered. 'What news do you have to tell me?' She said in an emotionless voice and I was struck once again by the thought that we'd met before.

'We have located the flock successfully and have been recording their movement for the past two weeks.' The dark skinned boy reported in a voice that was also too mature and somehow reminded me of a snake sliding through dead grass. My mouth dropped open and my head turned to meet Fang's wide black eyes in alarm and shock. They'd been _what_? I couldn't believe it.

'And they remain unaware?' The face questioned. _When _had we met before?

'We do believe so,' said the remaining boy, the one that could have been a long lost sibling of Gazzy and Angel with his blue eyes and blonde hair. He sounded like the others.

'Keep it that way.' The face ordered. 'Has anything else happened?'

'It may be possible to unseat Dumbledore from his position – ' The girl speaking broke off suddenly and her head whipped up, staring in the tree. _Directly at us._

The other kids also looked up and their gazes locked onto us and I froze, not daring to move an inch. It was obvious that these people were not normal kids. What would happen if they found us? They were probably extremely dangerous as well. Lucky us.

'Is someone up there?' The head in the flame's sharp, authoritative voice cut through the heavy silence that had fallen on the forest and I felt the beginnings of sweat bead on my forehead.

The brown haired girl frowned as though she was suddenly unsure of herself. 'I... don't know.' She said in a whispery voice. 'I can't see well enough.'

'Go up and check then. Thoroughly.' The head directed. 'Nobody must know about this meeting, if you want to live.'

The four bowed their head once more. 'Yes Mistress.' The head in the flames disappeared.

The 'kids' moved towards our tree and then, displaying amazing agility for ones who appeared to be so young, they began to climb.

I looked around desperately for an escape. I don't know why, but I had a feeling that if it came to an encounter with them, we would be the ones worst off.

The kids were out of sight now, hidden by the mass of branches that the trunk supported, but they were climbing, and coming ever closer. I could hear them.

Fang had also been looking for a way out of this and he glanced upwards before leaping up about two metres into a deep niche in the trunk, bringing him out of my sight.

'Max, get up here!' he hissed and I followed his orders, nimbly clambering up beside him.

'This isn't going to stop them finding us, you know.' I muttered and Fang nodded.

'Yeah. I think that they have a heightened sense of smell and maybe hearing – which is why they've sensed us, we made a noise and they heard – but I reckon they have pretty bad eyesight.' He breathed. 'But there are far too many animals in here for us to be smelt out and we should be able to keep quiet enough that they won't notice us. Their sight...' Fang frowned and my hopes that we could get out of this plummeted. I heard a tiny creaking below us, signalling the first years' approach.

Fang suddenly grabbed both my hands and my attention switched back to him. 'I want to try something.' He said so quietly that I had to strain my ears to hear him. He was obviously just as aware of the first years as I was. 'Hold very, _very _still.' He told me.

Fang closed his eyes and went rigid and then, right in front of my very eyes, he faded into invisibility.

I frowned, not understanding what he was trying to do. Then I saw it. Or rather, I _didn't _see it. My hands, still holding tightly onto Fang's unseeable ones had just _flickered out of sight._ The rest of my body soon followed. _I was invisible. _Whoa.

Why hadn't we noticed that Fang could do this before? Was this a recent extension of his power or had he had this ability all along? It was true that none of us had ever been touching Fang when he went invisible so there was a possibility that he's had this ability to make other people fade as well as himself, and it had just lain dormant and undiscovered since he got his power in the first place. Either way, it was awesome.

There was movement below us and out of the corner of my eye I saw the first years haul themselves easily onto the branch where we had been standing less than a minute before.

They glanced around like hungry wolves searching for prey and my breath caught. All we had to base our safety on was Fang's theory. What if he was wrong? I mean, he hadn't been before but there was always a first time for everything.

The smallest boy's nose when up in the air and his eyes scrunched in concentration and frustration. He sniffed, looking more and more feral, and then let out a growl. 'I can't distinguish all the different scents here.' He snarled. 'I can't tell if humans have been here or not. Especially if they're part animal _themselves.'_ All four of them seemed to be immensely irritated by the news.

'It may have just been a bird up here.' One of the boys reasoned.

I let out a breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding as I realised that Fang was right after all. I could almost see the smug expression on his face right now.

'It would have to be pretty huge bird.' One snapped. 'I know that there was something up here.' Dimly at the back of my mind I wondered what had happened to the rest of the flock. I hoped that they didn't come down here.

The golden haired girl (hereby called Goldilocks) prowled to the edge of the branch and looked back at the others, tossing her hair over her shoulders. 'It does not matter if someone was here or not.' She said haughtily. 'Our plans are well in place.' Soon the flock will not even exist. Soon, they will have been dealt with. Permanently.'

With that parting note, Goldilocks turned around once more and stepped off the edge of the branch, dropping down to the ground. The others followed her actions and then we were alone once more.

I knew that we wouldn't be lucky enough that they would be hurt by the fall. They were probably too strong for it to injure them. The day that they were normal kids was the day that I agreed with something that Umbridge said.

Fang reappeared and so did I. We stared at each other in shock and I whispered the last word Goldilocks had said. 'Permanently...'

'Hey, where you guys been?' Iggy landed on a branch beside us and looked up with bright blue eyes that sparkled with mischief. He clearly had no idea what had just been going on here. 'What are you guys doing here all alone? Oh. Eew... you haven't been sucking face have you?'

I was barely listening to him. I kept replaying the girl's words in my mind. _"Soon, they will have been dealt with. Permanently." _

If I was right, then the flock and I had just been given a death sentence. By _eleven _year olds.

**Eh-heh, I couldn't resist putting in that last line... So, you now know more about the creepy first years and I think that now this story is over half way, which is the furthest I've ever actually gotten with a story before :)**

**Anyways, review, as always :D**


	27. Chapter 27 Blowing Things Up Is Fun

**Alrighty then, it's time to post this chapter... I've actually had it ready to go up for ages, I just couldn't be bothered to actually post it... woops. Anyways, enjoy :)**

**Max POV**

'You should go see Dumbledore.'

'No, I shouldn't.'

'Yes, you should, Max.'

'You sound just like Hermione.'

'Is that a bad thing?'

'Yes.'

'Come on Max, he could help you guys.'

'Since when have we needed the help of an adult?'

'Since now.'

'I'm not going to Dumbledore.'

'Max...'

I finally lost my temper and chucked my Potions textbook at Harry, who was the source of my annoyance. It hit him on the nose and he let out a yelp, before glaring at me and rubbing his nose. 'No, Harry, I am not going to Dumbledore! I thought you were pissed at him anyway?' I said, posing it as a question.

'I am!' He said defensively, as he didn't want to be _not _pissed at the headmaster. 'But he's still a good idea.'

'Whatever.'

Harry scowled but thankfully he didn't press the matter. If he did... well, let's just say that he would have worse than a sore nose.

Truth be told, I was far more worried about our little problem than I let on. Well, wouldn't you be if you'd just escaped from... whatever the first years actually are?

I didn't actually know what I was going to do about them. Obviously, going to Dumbledore would be the best idea, but I'll admit that I was too stubborn to ask for help.

Me and Fang had told the others about our little... encounter as soon as we got back in the castle, and boy did it go down well! Note the sarcasm. Iggy and Gazzy wanted to go bomb all four of them, to hell with my orders, and Nudge started talking so fast that nobody could actually distinguish what she was trying to say. In fact, Angel was the only one who didn't freak completely when we broke the nose, creepy little mind-reading seven year old that she is. All she did was give me a long level look and say 'I told you there was something funny about them, Max.'

There was only one thing that Fang and I didn't tell the flock, and that was the golden-haired girl's last words. Because, to be honest, those words scared me. And you all know how hard it is to scare that Great Maximum Ride.

But that was that. We headed back to our Common Rooms and somehow, I don't know how, but Harry, Ron and Hermione knew something was up. They wouldn't stop pestering us until we told.

And so that is how I came to be pissed off at Harry's persistent nagging to talk to Dumbledore. He had instantly suggested it (as had Hermione), and I had, of course, point blank refused.

'You should still go to him...' Harry muttered now and I shot him a warning look and he quieted instantly. He was pushing it...

Half an hour later Ron stood up. 'I'm going to bed,' he announced stretching like a cat. Not that he bore any actual resemblance to a cat. More of a sloth, really.

He trooped upstairs with Harry right behind him and a couple of minutes later, Iggy and Hermione followed them, departing to the land of dreams.

I sighed as I stared into the fire. What the _hell _was I going to do about the first years? It wasn't as if we could stay in the same castle as them, knowing what they planned. Maybe we could jump them when no-one else was around. There were six of us and only four of them after all. Or maybe –

'Are you okay Max?'

I looked across at Fang, who was watching me with worried eyes and attempted a smile that only came out as a twisted grimace. 'Yeah. Fine.'

He looked at me sceptically and I rolled my eyes inwardly. _Why_ did Fang have to know me so well? Our relationship wasn't exactly fair if he knew everything I was thinking 24/7. He didn't even have Angel's power!

'Really.' I tried again. 'I'm fine.'

Fang cocked an eyebrow. 'Don't lie to me Max.'

I narrowed my eyes and considered more argument, but there was no point really. Fang could read me like an open book.

I let my carefree facade drop and my confusion and fear and anger show through. I looked at Fang. 'What are we going to do?' I whispered. 'Do we just _leave _Hogwarts and go into hiding again? But they might be able to track us down...' I tried to get myself together and create a plan. I was the leader. I couldn't just break down like this. It was a major lapse.

'Max, don't worry about it.' Fang told me in a soothing voice that never failed to calm me. He stood up and walked over to me, pulling me into a hug that made me feel better instantly. Fang's hugs are seriously the best in the world. They make you feel all warm and contented and... safe. I apologise for that majorly cheesy sentence, but it's true. Pity he doesn't give out more of them.

I leaned against his chest as he crooned softly to me. 'Shh, Max... Don't worry about it...' I let him hold me in his arms for a while before pulling back.

'Thanks, fang. But seriously, what are we going to do?'

Fang looked at me with those gorgeous, deep, dark eyes (gee aren't I in a descriptive mood today?) and kept a firm grip on my waist.

'Well, I figure if worst comes to worst then we can just become spokeskids for the _People_ magazine.' He said easily. 'They'll never find us!'

I choked back a laugh and he gave me a heartstopping smile. 'You're an idiot.' I told him, shaking my head.

'Yeah, but that's why you love me.' Fang said, and I pushed him gently and smiled.

I'm going to bed,' he said and I fought back disappointment that he was leaving. 'And Max? Really. Put the first years out of your mind. We can deal with them tomorrow.' He smiled again (Wow! Two smiles in two minutes! Must be a record!) and then he leaned down and kissed me. It wasn't a full on make-out session, just a slow, sweet kiss that made me smile against his lips.

Eventually, I pushed him away, still smiling. 'Go to bed, Fang.'

''Kay. Night.' Fang turned and walked up the stairs to the dormitory and I slumped back into my chair, eyes on the fire once more, my mind considering the first years again.

--

I think I must have fallen asleep in that chair, because that was where I was when Iggy woke me up. I was fast asleep and had no intention of waking up any time soon, but, of course, he decided to drag me from unconsciousness anyway. Jerk.

'Max... Max! Wake up o fearless leader! We have plans for today!' Iggy said.

I ignored him.

'Max, wake up already!'

No response from me.

'Max, if you don't get up right now then I will set off this stink bomb, and you will regret it.' My eyes shot open and I was off the chair so fast that anyone watching would've thought that I'd drunk twenty cans of Red Bull.

'I'm up!'

Iggy cackled like a fully fledged mad scientist and grinned at me. 'That's what I though. Now let's go.' He grabbed my arm and pulled me out the portrait hole and into the corridor beyond it.

'Hang on, what's going on?' I asked as I let myself be tugged along. 'What day is it? Where are the others? Where are we going?' Iggy had a rather unsettling grin on his face and it gave me a bad feeling in my stomach. Nothing that follows that grin is ever good.

'It's Saturday, the others are eating breakfast and we're going to eat breakfast to.' He said. 'And after that...' he let out another Evil Maniac Cackle. (It's a real thing. Gotta have capitals.)

When we got to the Hall, I did my customary check on the flock to make sure that no-one had disappeared over night or something.

Angel was eating with her small group of friends at the Ravenclaw table and Nudge was chatting away happily with her cluster with the Hufflepuffs. Fang was eating quietly beside Dean and Seamus and Gazzy... oh no. _Gazzy _had an unmistakably evil smile on his face, identical to Iggy's. And whenever those two looked like that...

'Iggy,' I said sternly. '_What _are you two going to do?'

He smirked. 'You'll see.'

I glared at him for a moment before stalking over to Fang and dropping down heavily beside him, my eyes still on our resident pyromaniacs. 'You got any idea what Gaz and Ig are up to?' I asked and he glanced up at the two of them where they were huddled at the Hufflepuff table, whispering excitedly to each other.

'Nah.'

'Well, I think we're about to find out...' I muttered as Iggy made his way back over to us, bearing a striking resemblance to the poster boy for the Energizer Bunny.

He reached us and I fixed him with a fierce gaze. 'Iggy, what the hell is going on?'

He laughed. Just follow me and you'll find out.' I was about to press him for more details, but he'd already skipped off with the Gasman, leaving the rest of the flock to follow him, all of us in an equally confused state.

As we followed Iggy and Gazzy through the castle, I mentally reviewed the damage that two pyromaniac bird-kids could do to a thousand year old castle. I gulped. They could do a _lot _of damage.

Two minutes late and the two of them slowed to a stop in front of a door that I recognised with horrible realisation of what they were about to do.

'Guys, that is _Umbridge's _door, do not even _think...'_ I trailed off as I saw they were ignoring me and proceeded to watch as they pulled two small bombs out from a place where bombs should never, _ever _be kept, for their own safety. And their kids'.

'Guys...' Nobody was even listening to me anymore. Fang gave me a sympathetic look, but I noticed that he wasn't trying to stop the insanity that was going on.

That wiener.

Iggy and Gazzy turned to us. 'Right.' Iggy said. 'Me and the Gazzer here have decided that Umbridge has too much power in this school. We've decided to show here that she's not completely in control of us.

'Don't you even _think – '_

'Shut up, Max. So what we're going to do is blow a hole in her office and then get the hell outta here.' Wow. How creative. 'She'll just repair it anyway, but we think that it'll be good for us to rebel. So let's do this.'

As Iggy finished and the rest of the flock cheered, I narrowed my eyes and folded my arms. I had _no _authority these days. Why couldn't my flock just follow the 'lie low' rule? It wasn't that hard.

Iggy turned around and tried to open the door, but it was locked. After a few moment of contemplation, he shrugged and kicked the door hard, smashing it sideways. _Again _with the idiocy!

Gazzy stepped into the room and placed both bombs on the floor in the centre, setting the timers to half a minute, and then he scampered back again, leaving the broken door swinging wide open on its hinges so we could see the explosion.

I watched the little red numbers tick steadily towards zero, swearing loudly in my mind.

_Well, _I thought, _at least all that pink will be gone._

The timers ticked on. _Five, four, three, two, one..._ They reached zero.

The bang of the explosion was deafening, as were the flock's yells and cheers in the aftermath.

Inside the office, there was major destruction. In fact, I wouldn't even call it an office anymore. The wood was charred black, the wall paper had been severely burnt and there was not a single frilly lace, disgustingly happy kitten or sign of pink anywhere.

I rolled my eyes. 'Alright guys, you've had your fun, now let's go.' I would never admit it, but underneath my disapproval, I actually _did _enjoy that. It was exciting. And plus, it was a hit against Umbridge, which is always good. It didn't keep the first years _totally _out of my mind though, unfortunately.

--

By the time Umbridge arrived at the scene of the crime, we were long gone. We'd fled back to our rooms in hope that she wouldn't suspect us. But, of course, the bombs were a dead giveaway, pointing to us like a flashing neon light. After all, who else in the school had a strange obsession with Muggle weaponry other than Gazzy and Ig?

She had no _real _proof that the flock had created the explosion, but that didn't stop her making presumptuous and yet accurate accusations against the flock.

We were in deep crap.

**So, guys, in your reviews ('cause you will be reviewing of course :P), I need you to tell me this: Do you want this incident of Gaz and Ig's to be just, you know, inconsequential, or do you want it to be part of the bigger plot? I'm willing to bend both ways :) (Oh, and if you choose for it to be part of a bigger plot then that'll mean no more real writing about the DA. For reasons that you will then find out.)**

**So, tell me in your reviews :) Thanks.**


	28. Chapter 28 He's Gone

**Okay guys. So you voted to go inconsequential, but I just couldn't do that. I tried writing it, where Umbridge just gets on with the little life she has, but it just wasn't working with me. Which explains why I took freaking **_**forever **_**to update. That and the fact that every time I sat down to write, some song that I love –most likely by Paramore – would be on and I couldn't help dancing around and singing along :P (Ohmigosh, did you hear what happened to Hayley Williams on Twitter? Poor her... But anyway.)**

**So, I'm doing consequential, but never fear! The DA's not gonna go. I changed my original plan a bit, so that we're both happy with it ;)**

**So ONWARDS! :D**

**Max POV**

To say that Umbridge was apoplectic with rage was an understatement. A _huge _understatement.

In fact, Umbridge looked like she was just about ready to rip out our hearts and eat them for breakfast she was so mad.

We went back to our rooms straight after we inspected the damage we'd caused (what? That's a good hiding place!), but I think that Umbridge used some sort of tracker spell to discover us, and she found us in no time. Dang.

And now here she was, standing in front of us in the Great Hall where we had been dragged, fists trembling in anger, nostrils flaring like a pissed off bull's, eyes looking like they were about to pop out of their sockets. Yeah, real flattering image right there.

Behind her stood about five students (all Slytherins, the suck ups) one of whom I recognised as Malfoy. Jesus Christ that boy was getting on my nerves.

I turned my gaze back to Umbridge. 'Yes?' I asked sweetly.

'What. Have. You. Done.' She shrieked, her face turning the colour of a fire engine. Mmm, nice.

'We gave your office an improvement, professor.' Iggy told her in all seriousness while the rest of us lapsed into silent fits of laughter. Which of course brought the old hag down on us.

'You think this is _funny _that my office is in _ruins?'_

Was it a bad thing that I nodded?

Umbridge looked like she was about to explode and her face was slowly turning an interesting shade of purple.

'Come with me,' she near snarled, 'we're going to see the headmaster.'

I glanced at the others as she strode off and the Slytherins surrounded us, their wands pointed at us to make sure that we didn't make a break for it.

Umbridge was looking very pleased with her solution, which didn't make sense, as surely Dumbledore would stick up for us? He needed us here.

I didn't understand until I heard her murmur, 'The headmaster... and his guest.' Ah. So there was a mystery person in the office was there? We'd soon find out who it was.

We hurried along the corridors and I was just considering decking one of the Slytherins – just for the fun of it, really, we'd never actually get away – when Umbridge came to a halt in front of the ugly old gargoyle that I knew marked the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

'Sherbet lemon.' She said briskly and the statue instantly leapt aside, revealing the hidden staircase behind it. I'm guessing that the password had changed since we were here last time.

We stepped onto the staircase with Umbridge while the Slytherins reluctantly slunk away, obviously cut that they wouldn't get to see our punishment dealt out. Well boo hoo for them. Deal with it.

Umbridge began to speak as we moved upwards towards the actual office and she kept her want trained on me the entire time, as though she suspected me of wanting to attack her. (Me? _Attack_ her? Why that's preposterous!)

'Now,' she said sounding slightly breathless, 'when we get there, you will be silent and polite. You will do nothing to provoke the people in there. Is that clear?'

'Oh, yes, professor,' I said innocently, nodding my head earnestly. 'Clear as mud.'

She shot me another glare. 'Do what I said, or there _will _be more consequences than there already are, Miss Ride.' Because that's always worked on us before.

We reached the top of the staircase and Umbridge took a moment to compose herself. Well, what can I say? I have a talent for pissing people off. I take great pleasure in using it as much as possible.

Umbridge plastered a sickeningly sweet smile on her face and then she tapped on the door lightly, before opening it without waiting for a reply.

Inside, I instantly saw the reason why Umbridge was so happy with her solution. Sitting at a desk in the middle of the room, opposite to Dumbledore, who was looking at us with slightly raised eyebrows, was none other than Cornelius Fudge himself.

Fudge looked exactly the same as he had the last time I saw him, when we got permission to come to Hogwarts before Hogwarts. He was even wearing pretty much the same outfit. Ya know, pin-striped suit, bowler hat, the whole shenanigans. Heh heh. I love that word. Shenanigans.

Fudge twisted in his seat as we walked in and I saw his eyebrows contract slightly as he saw me, as though he thought he might have seen me before. Well, _yeah. _There's a reason for that.

'What's this?' he asked in that ridiculous pompous voice of his. 'Dolores? What are you and these children doing here? You do realise that this is a private meeting?'

Umbridge nodded. 'Yes, Minister, yes. _But,' _she continued dramatically, 'I have been insulted in a horrible fashion today. By these children here.' Well technically it was only Iggy and Gazzy who actually did anything, but whatever.

Fudge's eyebrows rose. 'Oh, yes? And what exactly did they do?' His eyes travelled to me again. 'And haven't I seen you before?'

I rolled my eyes. 'Uh, yeah. I'm the American exchange student. _Remember?'_ I saw comprehension in his eyes.

'Miss Ride. Am I right? I thought I told you not to get into to trouble during your stay here.' I shrugged.

Umbridge interrupted then, impatient to get on with her story of miserability and woe at our hands. 'As I was saying, Minister...' She said, a little irritably, 'these children here placed a Muggle explosive device in my office. It will take an hour to repair!' OMG an hour! Catastrophe!

Fudge frowned. 'Did they? That's very serious.'

'I know that. I came to you so that you could give them a suitable punishment.'

'Miss Ride, you do know that I could expel you and your family because of this?' Fudge asked me.

'Well you're not going to, are you?' I asked in an attempt to sound polite. I think I failed.

'I might.'

'There will be no need for that, Cornelius.' Dumbledore had been silent all this time, watching the exchange impassively, but now he spoke. 'The children here are not to blame for what has happened.'

Fudge swung back to Dumbledore, suddenly a whole lot more aggressive. Somehow I come to the conclusion that they aren't getting along very well at the moment. 'Yes? Then who was?'

Dumbledore regarded Fudge calmly for a moment, before stating simply, 'Me.'

'What?' I said startled. What was he going on about? I heard Iggy and Gazzy mutter behind me and I smirked for a moment. They didn't like their masterpieces to go uncredited.

'What?' Fudge mimicked me, also clearly shocked. 'What are you saying?'

'I am saying that I was responsible for the destruction of Dolores's office, Cornelius. I needed to delay her so that I could get my students to a safe spot for their training.' Dumbledore said seriously, looking at the Minister over the top of his weird glasses.

Fudge seemed taken aback for a minute and he spluttered a bit, trying to find what to say. 'You... training? What training?' He asked.

'I need followers if I am going to attempt to take on the Dark Lord. If you will not back me, then I must find people who will.'

The Minister for Magic's eyes widened and he gasped in rage. 'You! You _deliberately _go against my direct orders? I have told you that no action shall be taken against the so called 'return' of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! Especially by _children!_'

Dumbledore's eyes seemed to darken and all of us in the room could practically _feel _the danger emanating from him. Ooh, scary. 'I have told you time and time again that Voldemort is back, Fudge. You are not prepared to accept it, so I took the matters into my own hands.'

Fudge swelled up like an enraged puffer fish... and then suddenly a crafty grin appeared on his face. 'Took matters into your own hands, eh, Dumbledore? You do realise what a punishable offence it is, to disobey the Minister for Magic?'

Dumbledore inclined his head. 'I do.'

Umbridge looked between the two of them, a smile remarkably similar to Fudge's spreading on her face. 'Punishable?' She breathed. Uh-oh. _Not _good. I could see what was happening here.

'Well. I do believe that we could take your... _child _army as an act of aggression against the Ministry!' Fudge said gleefully. 'In which case we can take you to Azkaban!'

Dumbledore nodded again. 'That is indeed the case.'

Fudge and Umbridge began to advance closer to Dumbledore, and the headmaster stood up, still looking amazingly composed. 'So Dumbledore.' Fudge said threateningly. 'Are you going to come quietly or not?'

For the first time during this whole exchange Dumbledore looked slightly amused. Well, good for him. He needs a bit of humour in his life. 'Come quietly?' He repeated, smiling. 'Why, I'm not going to 'go' at all.'

Fudge and Umbridge paused, confused, and I had a split second to share a glance with Fang before everything happened at once.

Dumbledore whipped out his wand and I heard a loud screech from overhead, which seemed to have come from a newly arrived Fawkes. Fang and I figured out what Dumbledore planned a second before it happened. I turned and shoved Iggy and Angel down to the ground while Fang did the same to Nudge and Gaz. There was a blinding flash and a loud bang from behind me and I felt a rush of heat sweep across my back. I covered my face with my arms and I saw the others do the same. Apparently, though, Umbridge and Fudge did not have the same initiative, judging by the yells coming from them. I heard two thuds and then there was silence.

Cautiously, I turned around while the others got back up, rubbing their eyes and wincing. In front of me was complete destruction. The tables and bookcases were shattered, and those weird little instruments that were on one of the tables were in pieces. And there, lying on the ground, out cold, were Fudge and Umbridge. Cool.

Dumbledore and Fawkes were nowhere in sight. They were gone. Well isn't the headmaster just a master of escape. I could use a few tips from him. Make some more grand exits...

'Well _I _suggest we get out of here.' Iggy announced. 'Those two are waking up.' It was true that the two on the ground were stirring.

'Yeah.' I agreed. 'Let's go.'

We walked out into the staircase and down the corridor and were silent half way to the hall before anyone spoke.

'So... let me get this straight.' Gazzy said. 'We set off a bomb to try and piss of Umbridge, she gets _severely _pissed off and takes us to Dumbledore and the Minister for Magic, Dumbledore takes the blame for the bomb, Fudge tries to arrest Dumbledore, Dumbledore knocks the two of them out and escapes and now they're lying unconscious on the ground in his office? Did I get that right?'

'Yeah Gaz.' I said. 'I think that's pretty correct. I'm hungry. Let's go get dinner.'

The next day, Umbridge was promoted to the headmistress of Hogwarts (yeah... that went down _real _well) and Dumbledore was announced as a traitor to the wizarding government (so did that).

I couldn't help but think that things weren't going to get better for us from here on out.

**Unknown POV**

'Mistress, Albus Dumbledore has been replaced.' I watched the girl's head speak to me from the fire and as she gave me her news, a smile grew on my lips. 'Our greatest opponent has been dispatched. We may move in and take the bird children at your order. There is nothing stopping us now.'

I nodded absentmindedly as I thought. And then I made an spontaneous decision. 'Take them in a week.'

**Don't you just **_**love **_**foreshadowing? I do :)**

**So, don't worry, you will have maybe one more chapter with the DA before I move into my super evil plans ;)**

**Again, sorry it took so long for me to update.**

**Review please!**


	29. Chapter 29 Patronuses

**OMG I actually updated within a month this time! I'm so proud of myself! Haha :)**

**Max POV**

By breakfast time the next morning, the rumours about Dumbledore's disappearance had already started. In the short time that it took me to walk from my Common Room to the Great Hall, I must've heard about five completely separate stories about how Dumbledore managed to get out of his office free. None of them correct, of course. In fact, I heard one guy tell his friend that Dumbledore had changed Fudge and Umbridge's heads into pumpkins and now they were both in hysteria at St Mungo's getting fixed up by the 'healers' there. Seriously?

I continued down the hall to breakfast, watching as the kids all around me chattered excitedly about the incident in the office yesterday.

At least not many people knew that the flock had been in the room when it happened, or the students would be all over us with questions. Not exactly something to improve my stress levels.

I reached the hall and thunked down beside Iggy, barely noticing the food in front of me.

Things weren't exactly looking too good for us, and we all knew it. With Dumbledore gone, the Order had lost what little power they had in Hogwarts and the flock and I had almost completely forgotten about the mission they had given us. We were supposed to convince the students here that Voldemort had returned. Yeah, not really going too well at the moment. The flock and I pressed our points whenever we got the chance, but really, we had too much else to deal with to make much of a difference.

For one thing, we were being taken over by a tidal wave of homework and I for one was struggling not to fail all my classes. Never thought I'd worry about something like that, but hey, things change, right?

And then us older kids all had relationships to uphold. Iggy and Luna were actually starting to get pretty serious, and me and Fang, well, we'd always been serious.

And then, on tops of that, thoughts of the creepy little first years were laying total rampage to my brain. I couldn't get them out of my mind. For eleven year olds, they sure were scary. Every time we were around them, they would just – stare at us. Nothing else. Just stare. They didn't even care that we knew they were looking. It was majorly freaky.

And when they would _finally _turn away, I would spend the rest of the day thinking about them. It sucked, and it put me in a crappy mood. In fact, even _thinking _about it put me in a crappy mood. Like now, for instance.

'Hey.' Iggy reached out and patted my arm. 'Calm down.'

'What?' I snapped, looking around for the others. Nobody else that we knew was in the hall. Probably still in bed. 'I am calm!'

Iggy smiled at me knowledgably, a piece of toast in his mouth totally ruining the 'smart' effect. Eew. 'Max, you're practically quivering with nerves. What's up?'

I glared at him for a moment, forgetting that he couldn't see. 'Nothing. I'm fine.'

'Yeah, and you're also the world's worst liar...' Iggy muttered before finishing off his toast and walking away. Well I take offence at that. I pride myself over my lying abilities.

I picked up a piece of toast and bit down on it, chewing slowly as my mind turned back to my problems. I wonder when we would be allowed to go for another flight. Soon, I hope.

A few minutes later the Hall started to fill up with people as they got ready for the day ahead and I heard even more snippets of conversation about Dumbledore and his run in with Fudge and Umbridge. Harry and Fang sat down beside me and I tried to smile at them both, managing only a grimace.

'So, Max, I was just telling the others about the DA meeting next week.' Harry said to me. 'I was just telling them that we wouldn't need you to teach anything because we're doing Patronuses tonight and I want to focus the entire lesson on them. Is that alright?'

I nodded. 'Yeah, I guess. I didn't have anything planned for next week anyway, so I guess it's a good thing.' I smiled sheepishly. To tell you the truth, I had completely forgotten that we had a Dumbledore's Army meeting that night at all. Maybe the increasing pressure load that was dropping on me was getting to me.

'Okay, cool.' Harry smiled. 'Now let's go, we're going to be late for Transfiguration and you know how McGonagall is about tardiness...'

I twitched with nervousness as the flock, Harry, Ron and Hermione waited for the other DA members to arrive so that we could start our lesson on Patronuses. This was a big one, one that I doubt I could do. After all, I've pretty much mastered the Shield and Disarming charms by now after all the tutoring that McGonagall had been giving us every week since we came here about half a year ago, and I'm also able to do a few other spells (like the levitation and summoning ones) but according to Hermione, Patronuses weren't simple magic to perform, but us bird-kids might be able to do it.

She said that even though we are Muggles (although I'm starting to doubt that – isn't magic impossible for Muggles to perform?) it should be possible for us to perform a successful Patronus charm because, in her words, "Patronuses are not physical and they represent all good memories and your animal spirit, and since _everyone_ has both those things, it is possible for all humans."

I was doubtful of the animal spirit thing – I mean, is there even such thing as an animal spirit? I thought that stuff was just BS – but the rest of it made a little sense to me. It was plausible.

'Soo... When are the others getting here?' Nudge asked after a couple of minutes of silence. 'We've been here for half an hour already an no-one has shown up.'

We ignored her. Instead, Angel got up from where she had been sitting next to Ron and crawled into my lap, worry clear in her big blue eyes.

'What is it sweetie?' I asked her and she looked down again, not meeting my gaze.

'Nothing,' she whispered and I was reminded of the time when Angel was just as totally innocent as she appeared. Now, of course, we knew better than to trust her adorable look. We knew that there was a dark and stubborn side underneath all the cuteness. As the saying goes, 'Never judge a book by its cover'.

'It's just,' Angel continued. 'I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen. Tonight. And it has something to do with the first years, I'm sure of it.' Oh. Crap. Couldn't people just give it a break for once? I'm pretty damn sick of running away from things.

'Look... I'm sure it's nothing to worry about.' I told her in what I hoped was a confident voice. I wasn't sure of course, at all. Angel's hunches were usually correct.

She gave me a sad look. 'I can tell that you're lying, Max.' Mind reader. Right.

'Well, tell me about it after, okay?' I asked as the door opened and our DA members started to form a group in the room. 'You can talk to me about it later, yeah?' I tried to banish all my bad thoughts from my mind. _There might not be a later._

Angel gave me a despairing glance, but she didn't press the matter, instead standing up and going to stand next to Gazzy, gripping his hand tightly.

I zoned out as Harry started to explain how to perform a Patronus charm – I already had been taught by him, a couple of days ago. Now the trick was just to _do _it.

After Angel's concerns that she had shared with me just then, I was unable to concentrate. I was so twitchy that I thought that if someone even tried to say hi to me I would smack them in the face. Yeah. That's how bad it was.

I saw Fang glance at me curiously out of the corner of my eye, obviously wondering what I was so uptight about – not that anyone but him would be able to tell – but I shook my head slightly, saying that I would tell him later.

'Alright!' Harry's voice broke through my consciousness as he finished up explaining how a Patronus worked. 'You got that? Let's get going then!'

The people in the room started to spread out and I found all anxious thoughts disappearing from my mind as the noise started up and bright flashes of light began erupting from people's wands, making me blink in disorientation.

I pulled out my own wand and started searching for a happy memory that I could use to help me with my charm. Oh, jeez. I have a lot of those, don't I?

Eventually, after a few minutes of searching for a good memory from my childhood – my just _lovely _childhood – I decided on our escape from the School. What can beat finally getting away from all those evil whitecoats at the School after ten years of torture? Not much.

'Expecto Patronum!' Nothing.

I tried again.

And again.

And again...

All around me, people were starting to succeed and I could see silvery shapes bursting from wands that could be vaguely recognised as animals. I think I saw a rat, horse and beaver before they disintegrated. Beside me, Harry was controlling a clear stag, and Hermione had just managed to conjure up an otter. Ron's animal looked vaguely like a dog.

I sighed and tried once more. And... I got something! A large silver animal flowed out of my wand and my eyes widened in astonishment. Whoa. It was beautiful.

The thing was only there for a second before it disappeared, but in the time it existed I saw the animal. Some sort of big cat.

A lioness.

...Cool.

I grinned hugely and looked over at Fang, who was already staring at me and smiling.

For that moment, I really was happy. Too bad it just had to be completely ruined.

**So… I wasn't planning on ending it here, I was gonna continue, but… I feel like being evil. :)**

**IMPORTANT QUESTION. I'm trying to decide whether I should do a sequel to this or not. If I am, then I know exactly how I can end this story, but if not… Well, I'll do something else. So basically, I want you to choose. I don't really know if I want to do one or not.**

**If you choose a sequel, then this story will end on a cliffhanger, by the way.**

**So: Sequel? No sequel? **

**Review please, and answer my question! :D**


	30. Chapter 30 Revelations

**Jeez guys, you make it sound as if having a sequel to this story is the most obvious thing in the world... But sequel it is :)**

**Ooh, intense chapter! I'm not sure how good I am at writing fast paced scenes, but **_**try **_**to get through it. :)**

**Max POV**

In that moment, when I managed to produce a lioness Patronus, I really was happy. I felt content that I'd actually managed something this huge, that nothing seemed to be going particularly wrong then. For some reason, I felt... safe.

The biggest misconception of my life.

_Why _can't things _ever _go in our favour? We're always getting the hard end of things, ever since we were born, even. It's like there's a god up in the sky watching us and going 'Oh, look, the flock's life isn't going to bad at the moment, let's throw in a bit of pain and misery to even things up, shall we?' If gods exist at all, that is.

As soon as my lioness shimmered into non-existence, I heard a piercing scream and my head whipped around in its direction, trying to pinpoint where that sound had come from. Because I recognised that scream. I knew who it had come from. Nudge.

And it wasn't one of those happy shrill shrieks that a girl would make when they met with a friend who they hadn't seen in years or anything. No, it was more like one of the sound you would make if you were, oh, say, surrounded by freaking _Erasers _and you had no escape. More like that.

I started racing towards Nudge to help her out with whatever had happened (while fervently hoping it really _wasn't _Erasers), but here's the catch – I couldn't find her.

What with all the people in the room and the white bursts of light that were their attempts to produce Patronuses, I could barely see a metre in front of me. It was impossible to see anyone else.

I heard Nudge scream again and felt panic quickly rising within me. Then I heard a different voice that I also recognised and that caused my panic to almost overwhelm me. '_Help!'_

'Gazzy?' I yelled. '_Where are you?_'

By now our shouts had begun to attract the other's attention and people had started to lower their wands and watch us. They stopped casting spells and the Patronuses began to disperse, making it easier to see.

'By the door!' Gazzy yelled and I switched direction, running towards the entrance instead.

Iggy and Fang had joined me and were behind me, I don't know where Angel was. And Gazzy and Nudge... were under fierce attack. They were desperately dodging punches and kicks from – Oh, you're kidding me.

It was the first years.

Except they didn't look a whole lot like the first years anymore. They didn't even look like eleven year olds.

No, they were taller and stronger, more savage. As I watched, they changed even more. Their skin tones were changing, becoming a distinct golden brown. Their hair was changing, becoming darker, and they were becoming even taller and even stronger.

Vicious grins were on their faces and their bright blue eyes danced in malicious glee. Wait – those eyes. I recognised their eyes.

In a rush everything came back to me.

I remembered the Indian-Americans who had been watching us on the way back from the Ministry, and when we were at King's Cross Station, on the way to Hogwarts.

I remembered that time when we went for that evening flight and Fang and I heard those first years – the same ones that were in front of us now – discussing our disposal.

And I remembered what Angel had said, a mere half an hour ago. '_I have a feeling something bad is going to happen. Tonight. And it has something to do with the first years, I'm sure of it.'_ Angel is never wrong.

And as I stared into the brilliantly blue eyes I realised that I had seen them before. They were the same eyes as the ones that those creepy Indian-Americans from the Ministry and King's Cross possessed.

And as I looked on, the first years were quickly transforming even more to resemble those same Indians, until they had no similarities with the first years at all. Except for the eyes. The eyes always stayed the same.

The first years and the Indian-Americans were the _same thing. _Crap.

All this time, when making my discoveries, I had been sprinting towards Gazzy and Nudge to help them out against these weird first year/ Indian creatures. (What am I supposed to call them _now?)_

When did the Room of Requirement become this big? Why was it taking me so long to get to the Gasman and Nudge? I was almost there... ten metres... five metres... two..._ agh!_

I let out a cry as two large pairs of hands grasped my arms with a bone-breaking grip and I jerked to a stop, my arms feeling like they were going to pop out of their sockets by of the force of the pull. A hand clamped over my mouth, making it impossible for me to make another sound.

I twisted my head around to see behind me and my eyes narrowed in fury as I realised that I was being held hostage by two more of the Indian things. Oh he was going to get it... as soon as I was free, that is.

I heard enraged yells to my right and I came to the conclusion that Fang and Iggy had also been captured by these... _things._ They really need names.

But where was my Angel? My innocent/adorable/creepy/powerful baby girl?

It wasn't as if she would just run and hide when something like this happened, right? None of the flock were cowards and she would definitely know what was going on because of her mind-reading power.

And then I saw her, obviously unconscious, across the other side of the room with her back to me.

A wave of rage washed through me when I caught sight of Angel, and in a fit of anger I bit down hard on the brown hand that was currently covering my mouth, making the guy that was holding me let out a yell and uncover my mouth. But his other hand didn't loosen its grip on my arm at all.

But while all this other stuff was happening, Gazzy and Nudge were still in dire need of help. They were still battling with the first years/Indians.

And they were losing the battle too. Whatever these new things were, they were our most formidable opponent yet. They weren't human or robot, that much was for sure. They were by far better than the Flyboys and M-Geeks. Even better than Erasers. And... better than us.

Even Fang's strength could not match that of these things, and so he, Iggy and I were held still, struggling hopelessly to get free.

As I watched, Nudge ducked yet another of the Indian/first years blows and her head swung around in desperation, looking for some form of help. But there was no-one coming to give her and Gazzy a hand. The rest of the flock had been uh, incapacitated, and now I saw that we were even more outnumbered than before.

Beside the... what was it, six? The six Indians that were holding me, Fang and Iggy back, and the four that were steadily wearing Nudge and the Gasman into exhaustion, there must have been at least forty other Indian creatures in the Room. And there were what, less than thirty DA members, excluding the flock, Harry, Ron and Hermione?

The Indians had circled the DA, keeping them in a tight ring and they left no gaps in their formation, making it impossible for anyone to break through. It seemed that a few people had tried to get out anyway, but they were now evidently eating the dust, no longer conscious.

My eyes turned back to Gazzy and Nudge, just in time to see one of the opponents lash out with a strong arm, giving a direct hit to Nudge's head, causing her to topple instantly to the ground, out cold. Oh God.

I let out a cry that was both of anger and fear and fought even harder to free myself, but it was useless. My captors were _not _going to let go, whatever I tried.

The Gasman had also given a loud shout at Nudge's defeat and in the split second that Nudge's prone body took his attention, the first years/Indians took full advantage of his distraction.

One of them (they had changed so much that I could no longer discern which was which) reached up behind him and pinched that cluster of nerves there, famous for sending the victim to sleep. I'd always thought that it was an urban myth, but apparently it really did work. As soon as the spot was touched, Gazzy was lost to the world, his eyes flickering shut as he sagged to the ground.

Tears sparked in my eyes as I looked around for help again. But again, there was no one. _Don't cry. Don't cry._

This was a disaster.

The four creatures were standing triumphantly over the Gasman and Nudge and I stared at them hard, willing them to look at me, if only so I could spit in their faces. They didn't, of course.

I saw them smile in what could only be described as a vindictive manner, and then, one by one, they morphed back into the innocent-appearing first years that I'd first seen them as. Only their eyes stayed the same the same shade of bright, electric blue. Those eyes never, ever changed.

And then at that moment, the four of them complied to my wishes and they looked at me, their gazes unwavering and unfeeling. Leaving their eyes locked on me, two of them leaned down and picked up the two bird-kids lying still at their feet, shoving the bird-kids unceremoniously into a single typical burlap sack and tying the end tight. How on earth would Gazzy and Nudge be able to breathe with the top that tight?

What am I thinking? They wouldn't _need _to be able to breathe in it, because they weren't going anywhere. I would get them out. I _would._

But how?

I felt a cool tear slide slowly down my cheek as I realised that there was really _nothing I could do._

My flock was in no shape to help out. Angel was actually unconscious. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all trapped in the circle of Indians with no way out, along with the rest of the DA. And who else was there? Nobody.

The golden haired first year barked a sharp order in her strange voice and my head was so confused and muddled that I could barely understand what she was saying. 'Knock them out!' She snapped.

Then they turned and headed out the door without a backward glance. The burlap sack that contained the Gasman and Nudge went with them, on the back of the dark skinned one. Nudge and Gazzy were with those... things.

I strove ferociously to get out of the Indians' grips one last time, but then I felt a sharp piercing pain at the back of my head and my last thought before I plunged into blackness was '_Please not Nudge and the Gasman. Not them... They're gone.'_

**...Right. Does this chapter actually make sense to anyone? I'm not sure how clear I made it :/**

**Also: I continuously called the flock's attackers 'Indians' or 'American Indians' in this chapter and I only just realised how racist this could seem, since they obviously aren't the good guys in the story. If you thought I was being racist, then I really wasn't. I just couldn't find anything else to call them. You got any ideas for a name, then I will happily take it.**

**Review...? **


	31. Chapter 31 The Underground

**Well the end is in sight guys! Only, like, two or three more chapters after this one!**

**Unknown POV**

My minions dumped the burlap sack roughly at my feet. I glanced at it briefly and then looked back up at my Indian-Americans, giving them a rare thin-lipped smile.

'Good work,' I said and clapped my hands briskly. 'Dismissed.'

I waited until they had bowed and left the room without a word before I knelt and untied the cord from around the sack's neck so that I could see inside. When I saw its contents, my smile widened. My minions had performed their orders to perfection. Inside were the two most defenceless avian-human hybrids; the African American one and the youngest boy with the angelic sister, both still unconscious. They were barely injured too. My Lord will be very pleased.

I glanced down at the woman lying against the nearby wall, her brown eyes completely blank because of her Imperiorisation. She had no idea what was going on, and for a moment I felt a tiny stab of guilt that we had to use her. But it was necessary.

Our plans were proceeding perfectly. But now we had to wait. It was up to the flock to make the next move. And they would make the move, if it was to save their family. They would fall right into our trap.

Hopefully they wouldn't be long.

**Max POV**

'Max... Wake up Max... Come on Max, we need you to wake up!'

I groaned and opened my eyes slowly, blinking my eyes blearily to help wake me up.

Above me, I saw Fang and Harry staring at me worriedly and I frowned. What were they doing in my dormitory? And why was I lying on the cold, hard ground of the... DA room? What was I doing in here? Why wasn't I in the Gryffindor Common Room? And why was what seemed to be the whole DA staring at me as though I was insane?

And then I remembered everything that had just happened.

The force of the memories hit me like a tidal wave and I actually gasped aloud and shut my eyes tight, trying to believe that if I closed them firmly enough, the thoughts and images would go away. It hurt so bad.

Gazzy... Nudge... the first years changing into Indians... did it really happen? Couldn't it be just some horrible nightmare that my evil conscience had cooked up to play a trick on my brain?

But when I opened my eyes and I saw the expressions on the other faces, I knew it hadn't just been a dream. Nudge and the Gasman. They really were... gone.

But they wouldn't be gone for long, if I had anything to say about it.

I sat bolt upright and then sprung to my feet the others eyes following my every move. My previous weariness had flown right out the window.

I started pacing like a caged tiger – I even swung my head furiously, like they always did. The room was completely silent, nobody said a word.

'How long have I been out?' I snapped at Iggy where he was leaning against a wall, looking supremely pissed off about what had happened.

He shrugged and scowled. 'I don't know. Me and Fang only just woke up ourselves.'

'About twenty minutes,' Harry supplied. 'You wouldn't stir until about five minutes ago.'

My eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets. '_What?_' I nearly shrieked, 'Twenty minutes?' I couldn't believe it. Twenty minutes was plenty of time for the Indian things to get out of the castle and far away, especially if they could Disapparate.

'Hey, Max, calm down,' Ron looked alarmed. 'We got this.'

'What do you mean, you got this?' I snarled, stopping my pacing and swinging around to face him. 'They could be anywhere by now!'

Ron looked stumped and Harry took the moment to fill the silence.

'Look, everybody, obviously the DA isn't going to continue tonight, so if you could maybe just clear off back to your dormitories?' he said. 'And don't mention this to _anybody.'_ Yeah, like that would work. News of this would be all over the school by ten o'clock tonight, I bet.

Slowly, the room emptied of people and eventually all that were left were the flock and Harry, Ron and Hermione. No, wait. Not the _flock._ Nudge and the Gasman were gone and it certainly wasn't a flock without them.

Harry closed the door softly as the last member, Angeline Johnson, walked out, and then all eyes were turned back to me once more.

There was silence until I finally asked, 'And Angel? What happened to her?'

'She's fine,' said Hermione softly, pointing to where Angel looked to be sleeping in Fang's lap. 'She woke up about two minutes after you were knocked out, saw you on the floor and burst into hysterics, then she just... fell asleep.'

'So... what are you going to do Max?' Iggy asked hesitantly and I thought for a moment before I realised that I really had no idea what to do.

I sunk to the ground slowly and felt tears creeping up on me, so I blinked rapidly for a moment, trying to fight them off. I _won't _cry. Tears won't help Nudge and Gazzy. 'How could I have let this happen?' I whispered. I felt ripped in two by what had happened. Why Nudge and the Gasman? What did they do to get kidnapped? What use were they to whoever had them now? They were just little kids.

A single droplet of water rolled out of my eye and down my cheek and fell with a tiny splash onto the ground.

'There was nothing any of us could do Max. It wasn't your fault,' Fang told me in a low voice but I just shook my head.

'We don't even know where they _are.'_ I said miserably.

'I know where they are.' A little voice spoke up then and I jerked my head up to see Angel struggling to sit up in Fang's lap, her eyes locked steadily on mine.

I felt a tiny prick of hop enter me. 'Ange?' I asked slowly, 'Did you hear something? You know, with your mind?'

She nodded and my hope grew. 'Yeah. They were thinking about the directions they had been given. I don't think they know I can read minds, or else they would have guarded their thoughts more.'

'Well...?' Iggy prompted impatiently. 'Where did they go then?'

'It was in London somewhere.' Angel said, screwing up her face as she thought. 'One of the tourist sites, I think. Like, a big clock. Big Bob? Big Bill?'

'Big Ben?' Hermione asked and Angel nodded. 'Yeah, that's it,' she agreed.

'There's a clock in London called Big Ben?' I asked in confusion. 'Who names their _clocks?_'

'Who cares?' said Iggy. 'At least we know where they are now!'

'Yeah.' I smiled. Suddenly, the task of retrieving Gasman and Nudge seemed a hell of a lot more possible.

I clapped my hands. 'Alright guys, we've wasted enough time as it is. Fang, Iggy, Angel, let's move it. We're going to London.'

We'd grouped together and were swiftly heading for the door before anybody said anything.

'Whoa, wait a minute!' Harry protested, moving between us and the door. 'You're not just _leaving _just like that, are you?'

'Yes...' I said suspiciously, wondering what he was getting at.

'Well we're coming with you.' He said decidedly.

I rolled my eyes and let out a short humourless laugh. 'You're kidding, right? Harry, I swear to god, if you don't move out of the way this moment then I will _not _be afraid to deck you, believe me.'

He winced at the thought, knowing that I was deadly serious, but he didn't budge.

'Come on, Max. You'll do better with us there. I mean, we know more magic than you and chances are you'll be coming up against wizards when you get there,' he reasoned.

'No.' I said stubbornly.

'Even if you leave us, we'll just follow you.'

I narrowed my eyes and opened my mouth to argue back, but then I sighed. 'Fine!' I yelled. _'Fine._ Come with us. Die. Whatever.'

He grinned. 'Thanks Max!'

He was thanking me for letting him go on what could well be a death mission. That boy is messed in the head.

I pushed past him. 'Whatever, just don't thank me when you're _dead._ Now _let's go_ before we waste any more time!'

And that was that. Harry, Ron and Hermione spent precious more minutes racing up to the Gryffindor common room to grab their broomsticks but within ten minutes we were us in the air, sprinting through the clear night sky towards London. Towards the Gasman and Nudge.

_We're coming guys,_ I thought. _We'll get you back. No matter what._

**Unknown POV**

I sat with my fingers steepled as I sat in my chair, examining the two mutant children in front of me with narrowed eyes, the perfect picture of any stereotypical villain on TV. I was waiting for them to wake up. I wondered if the dark skinned girl would recognise me. Without a doubt.

The blonde boy moaned and I turned my attention to him, keeping my face expressionless as I watched him slowly regain consciousness. He blinked a couple of times and then noticed the girl beside, still asleep although she was beginning to stir. 'Nudge?' he whispered, shaking her shoulder slightly. He hadn't noticed me yet, although I was in full view. 'Nudge, wake up!'

She rolled over and sat up and her eyes rested on the boy. 'Gazzy?' She asked. 'Gazzy, what's going on – ' Then she caught sight of me and her eyes widened dramatically. 'You!' She said and I smiled. Of course she would recognise me.

Gazzy looked at me. 'Nudge?' he asked, confused. 'Who's that?'

Before Nudge could say anything else, there was a disturbance at the door and one of my minions walked in. 'Mistress.' He said. 'Our Watch spells around the clock have been triggered by a large fast moving object. There are at least four, most likely more people heading at a high speed towards us. What is your plan of action?'

My minions knew nothing of my plans with My Lord. They were hired muscle, nothing more. 'Leave them.' I ordered. 'But take these two to the corridor.' I said, pointing at the two bird-kids. 'We should be expecting an infiltration soon.'

. . .

**Max POV**

'So... this is the place?' My voice seemed unacceptably loud among the silence of the street. There was not a person or car in sight, which seemed extremely weird, considering how this was a very large street with shops lining all along its sides, meaning that normally it would be highly populated. And it was only like eleven o'clock at night, so surely there would be straggling pedestrians or drivers around.

I stared up at the huge lit up clock in front of me as Harry answered. 'Yup.' He said. 'This is Big Ben alright. I can't believe you guys have never even heard of it.'

'We grew up in _dog crates.' _I muttered. 'The wack jibs who kept us there didn't even teach us our time tables, let alone tourist attractions of Europe.'

'Point.'

'So how do we find them?' Ron asked as we continued to study the structure. 'They're obviously not outside it. Is there any way to get inside?'

'No...' Angel stepped forward and closed her eyes, trying to remember something. 'One of them – the lead one – was thinking about a tunnel outside it. In the pavers.'

'Oh.' I said. 'Well... Iggy? You got the ears. Any of these pavers sound kinda hollow to you?'

To help him out, I started jumping hard on each of the pavements one by one where they lined the road, starting near the clock and moving steadily further away as he shook his head at each jump, his forehead creased in concentration.

We continued like that for a few minutes and I was starting to feel like a bit of an idiot when I landed on one about twenty metres away from Big Ben and Iggy's face lit up and he said 'That's it. I know it.'

I grinned. I hadn't noticed anything different about the dull thud it had made when I jumped on it, but that's why we were using Iggy, not me, right?

I bent down and dug my fingers into the cracks on either side of the paver, searching for some sort of hold so I could pick it up.

I did find one, but as I then found out, pavements are heavier than I'd originally thought and even with my bird-kid strength, I couldn't lift it. But then Fang and Iggy joined me and it was a piece of cake.

We hauled the slab of concrete up slowly and dragged it to the side, leaving whatever was underneath revealed to the world.

And boy was there something underneath. I had been expecting some sort of tight, damp, earthworm filled space that we would be forced to squeeze through, getting extraordinarily dirty on the way (not that our hygiene levels were good at any time) but it was nothing like that.

Apparently whoever was leading the Indian-Americans and giving them orders were very used to living in cleanliness and comfort, because even the underground entrance to whatever we were getting into was cushy.

Not a speck of dirt in sight and it was much larger than I thought it would be. In fact, after a climg down a ladder that was so thoughtfully provided for us to use, we would just be able to walk along the 'tunnel' with ease.

I stared at the opening for a second longer, noting the blank white walls that reminded me suspiciously of the School, and the hard concrete floor before I jumped into action.

I scrambled quickly down the ladder and motioned to the others to follow. Once all seven of us were at the bottom we started off at a jog along the long corridor, which even had its own set of lights along the ceiling, showing us the way.

As I jogged, my senses were on hyper alert and adrenaline started to flood my veins, making me as twitchy as though I'd just downed twenty cans of energy drinks.

I couldn't wait to get Nudge and the Gasman back. And anyone had laid a _finger _on them then I don't know what I would do, but I know it would be bad.

There was no talking among us, but after about five minutes I heard an impatient sigh from Ron and he muttered, 'How long _is _this thing?'

And, as if on cue, a door suddenly appeared at the end of my sightline and all of us quickened our pace instinctively, eager to get to the end.

When we reached the door, I forced myself to stop a moment and think about this for a second. 'Guys, just be careful in there, alright?' I ordered. I spotted rolled eyes all round and realised that what I just said was unneeded, so I finished up with a simple, 'Let's go.'

I eased the door open, hoping fervently that the hinges wouldn't squeak and thankfully they remained silent.

We moved through and I wasn't surprised to find that the room we had stepped into was very similar to the tunnel we had just left. Plain white walls, small lights adorning the ceiling, the works. These people have a very boring sense of design. There were three doors placed along the sides. What was this place? Some sort of secret underground facility or something?

'Okay,' I whispered, 'let's split up. We'll find them faster that way.'

The others nodded and I headed straight for one of the doors, not waiting to see what the rest of them were doing. The room I went into was like a clone of the one I had just left, except for the fact that it had desk completely filling it, reminding me of a classroom. The one after that looked like it could be some sort of gym or training centre, and the next one was clearly a computer bank. What was this, some sort of training centre?

But in all three of these rooms – no bird kids.

I moved on from the computer room, but as I walked through its door I stopped and frowned. I hadn't come to another room. No, I was in a long corridor, and there looked to be no more rooms to go into.

I glanced around and then I froze. At the end of the corridor on my left, were two shapes. Two live and moving shapes. Who had wings. Gasman. Nudge.

Before I knew it, I'd broken into a sprint towards them and I could hardly believe that they were really there.

Within seconds I'd reached them and pulled away the gags that were covering their mouths, pulling them into tight hugs. 'Guys!'

'Max?' Nudge sounded startled. 'Max!'

I grinned and didn't loosen my grip on her. 'Hey sweetie.'

'I knew you'd come save us, Max!' Gazzy exclaimed. 'I knew it!'

'Of course I would!' I said. 'I would _never _leave you guys. _Ever._ Now let's get those bonds off you.'

'Wait, Max,' Nudge's voice made me stop my actions and I glanced at her. 'You do know what's going on, right Max?'

I frowned. 'Uh, no actually. I have absolutely no idea.'

'Oh... well you know those Indian-American things? Those jerks that knocked me and Gaz out? You'll never guess who they're led by. It's – '

'Maximum Ride.' A sounded behind me and I felt a familiar barrel of a gun pressed into my head. What? Where had the person come from? Wouldn't Nudge and Gazzy have seen her if she crept up behind me? And that voice sounded far too familiar for comfort.

I didn't turn around.

'How are you?' The voice continued. 'I've been wanting to meet you again for a while now Max. Ever since you gave me over to the police back in Germany.'

And then it hit me, where I had heard that voice before. Back in Germany, when Fang and I had been fighting over Ari, that voice had sent me to the dungeons without a second thought. That was the voice that had set Omega on me when we were in the arena. That voice belonged to the psychopath who was looking to reduce the world's population by about five billion people without a single regret.

'It's the Director.' Nudge finished quietly.

**I have a thing for dramatic writing. Could you tell?**

**In case you're confused or just have a really bad memory, then the Director is the 'villain' from the third book, back when Nudge, Angel and Max were in Germany. I hated the fact that she got sucked into the plothole, so I decided to give her a comeback.**

**Review please. I'm hoping to get to 200 reviews before the end of the story. Do you think we can make it?**


	32. Chapter 32 Plans Revealed

**Well the story's officially finished guys. Only one more chapter after this until the end... I'll post it in a couple of days.**

**Enjoy. Hopefully.**

**Max POV**

My head reeled. The Director. It had been the Director all along.

'You.' I said blankly, twisting to face the Director, ignoring the gun in her hand that was still threatening to blow my head off. _'You _kidnapped Nudge and Gazzy?'

She shrugged modestly and smiled. 'Well, yes.'

The Director still looked exactly the same as when I had last seen her, which had to be over a year ago now. Like an older version of me. The same blondish hair, the same chocolate brown eyes. She still had the arrogant, I'm-better-than-you air about her too. It was like Germany all over again. I never thought I'd see her again, after I gave her over to the police last time. She must've broken out sometime after.

Behind her stood two of the American-Indian creatures with large guns held loosely at their sides, watching me with careful eyes.

I took a wary step back so that I was just in front of the Gasman and Nudge. The Director's gun barrel followed me all the way.

She smiled. 'Not thinking of an escape are we Max?' The guns of the American-Indians rose to lock onto the Gasman and Nudge.

_Angel?_ I called with my mind, eyeing the firearms warily. _You might want to come here for a moment... bring the others._

I don't know if she heard me or not, but I certainly hoped so. We needed the others. I could easily take down the Director before she managed to actually pull the trigger and shoot me down, but if I tried that, then it was obvious what the consequences would be. The Indians would shoot the Gasman and Nudge. And me. It would be a bit of a bummer if we came all this way to collect them, only to get them killed.

It would be better if we could get the others here. Then we would have the obvious advantage of numbers, and not even the Indians with their guns would be able to stop us from overpowering them. So maybe I should stall for time.

I raised my eyebrows to show that I wasn't afraid of the Director's big toy in her hands.

'So?' I asked. 'What's the point of this whole 'kidnap the poor defenceless birdies' thing then?

The Director laughed. 'Defenceless? Hardly. Your two flock members there put up quite a fight when I sent my minions to collect them.'

I glanced at the two minions behind her, who were still watching me with emotionless expressions on their faces. Fang could take lessons from them.

'So what _are _your minions anyway?' I asked and I have to admit, I was genuinely curious. 'They ain't human or robot, that's for sure.'

The Director laughed again. Did I ever mention how annoying her laugh is? Well it is. All high pitched and nasally. 'Well I'm surprised you didn't guess!' she answered. 'They're hybrids of course. Mutants, just like you. After all, that _is _what I specialise in.'

I blinked and she smiled wider, flashing white teeth in my direction. 'Of course, _these_ mutants are my most successful experiments yet. A far higher quality than you. Magic makes everything a lot easier.'

She knew about magic? Oh... figured, if she sent her minion things to Hogwarts. But how did she find out about it?

'So what are they crossed with?' Gazzy asked from behind me.

The Director smirked. 'Well, human obviously and... a werewolf. While it was transformed.'

Oh, man. There's a surprise. So they were like some freakish form of the Eraser, just boosted up a hundred times were they? Not that Erasers weren't already freaks.

'You see,' the Director continued, 'magical creatures tend to have much better results than average animals. It didn't matter that werewolves stay human up until the full moon with nothing special about them. When we crossed a transformed werewolf with a human, the result was a man who had werewolf properties _all _the time, not just at the full moon. Werewolf genes enhance all senses except for sight, plus strength. Unfortunately we still have the downside of their transformations at full moon, when they become rabid wolf-men that we can't control.'

I crossed my arms over my chest and tried to look as though I wasn't impressed. In my mind, I called Angel again.

'Right.' I said. 'Well, while you drool over your newest pets, me and the others have an escape to make.'

Because that would really work.

The Director didn't even blink, merely cocked the gun and levelled it calmly at my eye. 'Don't move Max.' She said steadily. 'You know full well that that won't work.'

Tell me how I got into this position again? Oh that's right. I ran straight into a trap that was so painfully obvious I wondered why I hadn't recognised it before. I'd seen Gazzy and Nudge just sitting there up against the wall and I didn't stop to think that maybe – just _maybe _– they'd been put there for a reason and I was walking straight into their clutches. Nope, course not.

'Where _are _the others, by the way Max?' The Director – Marian Janssen if I remember correctly – asked conversationally. She didn't seem to be in any hurry to do anything about our current position. 'I know they came with you.' She went on. 'But maybe they're still wandering around this place, wondering where you've gone. Maybe they've discovered my computer room and are currently watching us talk right now, from the cameras. Or _maybe_' she grinned, 'my minions have succeeded in their orders and have managed to capture them. In that case they should be on their way here right now.'

My eyes narrowed. Or _maybe _they're too smart to get captured but are still coming here now, I thought. Cause I asked them too. Good work, Max.

_I've gathered the others Max, _Angel's voice suddenly cut into my consciousness. _We're on our way._

I breathed a sigh of relief. At least I know that they haven't been captured. Now I just have to keep the madwomanin front of me talking until they arrived.

'So, Marian,' I said while putting my hands behind me back and making the 'wait' sign that Jeb had taught us years ago so that Nudge and the Gasman could see it. Now they knew something was happening. 'Why _did _you kidnap two of my flock? Not for kicks and giggles I hope. Though I wouldn't put it past you.'

'No, _not _just for laughs as a matter of fact.' The Director said seriously. 'I did it because I was ordered too. We used those two as bait. You see, aside from the personal gain that I get from capturing your flock, I also needed to dispose of you for the Dark Lord.'

My eyes widened and I took a step back in shock. The Dark Lord? As in… '_Voldemort _ordered you to _dispose of us?_ As in, _kill us?'_

Her eyes narrowed. 'Yes, the _Dark Lord_ told me to kill five of the bird children and said that he would allow me to keep one for my experiments. You're the only beings who are able to stand in the way of himself and Harry Potter. So we must get rid of you.'

My head spun and I had to hold in a gasp. I was starting to feel kind of sick. The Director and Voldemort. Working together. _Not _a good arrangement for us. How had they met? Why were they working together? And this whole thing was merely to get us out of the way so that Voldemort would have a clear run at Harry? Because we're the only ones possibly able to stop him?

And I'd brought Harry here. I'd brought right within reach of the Director and most probably Voldemort himself. This is _not _good.

But even though the thoughts running through my mind at a million miles per hour brought me right to the edge of panic, I didn't let any of it show on my face. Instead I focused on the other part of what she'd said.

'What do you mean kill _five _bird children? And use the remaining one for experiments? Like _hell _I'm letting that happen.'

'You are in no position to argue here Max. I need to use one of your bird children if I am going to perfect my werewolf-human hybrids.' She answered and unfortunately, she was right. It really wasn't the smartest idea to argue when there was a gun pointed right at my head.

'So there's like, an ulterior motive to bringing us here?' Nudge asked from behind me and her voice was so cold that I wanted to turn around and hug her. Unfortunately, if I tried to do that then the werewolf things behind the Director would probably see it as an aggressive act and shoot me down before I'd taken a single step. Yeah. Sucks.

The Director thought about Nudge's question for a moment, unaffected by her icy tone. 'It depends on what you count as an ulterior motive. I never tried to hide that I planned to keep one of you to help improve my hybrids.'

'How exactly do you plan to 'improve' your mutants by using us? And why do you need to improve them anyway?' I asked.

'Have you ever heard the phrase 'an idea lasts forever'?' The Director cocked her head slightly as she looked at me.

I shrugged. 'You don't tend to learn too much when you're stuck in a cage for ten years of your life. Or did you forget that part of our childhood?'

Her face flushed. Score one for Max.

'My point is that although you managed to destroy Itex and years of my research – God knows how – the idea still lives on.' She snapped.

'Oh.' I said, suddenly getting it what she was going on about. 'You're planning on resurrecting Itex.' God damn. Could this day actually get any worse?

'Yes. And with your bird genes I can succeed in my aim, Maximum. Because, as brilliant as they are, my werewolf-humans are not perfect. They are not invincible. They are not the indestructible fighting machine that will eventually assist me in taking over the world. With your genes in them, they can come close.'

I rolled my eyes. 'Listen to yourself. Indestructible fighting machines that will help you _take over the world?_ You sound like an insane megalomaniac. Oh wait – that's because you _are.'_ Her eyes narrowed.

I shrugged. 'So, who are you planning on keeping alive?' My tone was casual, but inside my heart was racing. Whoever it was needed to get away from this place this second, along with Harry. They were both in extreme danger. The rest of us could handle a fight to the death, easy, but a fight to stop someone being taken for experimentation – that was harder.

The Director shrugged as though it was no big deal. To her it wasn't. 'At the moment I am debating between yourself and the youngest one, who you call Angel. We cannot replicate either of your skills with just another normal bird. We need you. Your leadership skills and your speed could be highly useful, but Angel simply has too many talents to miss. Mind reading in particular, would be invaluable.'

_Angel! _I yelled in my head instantly. _Angel, take Harry and get out of here! Both of you are in danger, so go_!

If the choice was between myself and Angel, then I would choose her, every single time. And for all I knew, Voldemort was in the building and heading our way right now. In which case Harry needed to get out of here this instance. We all knew he'd faced Voldemort more than once, but everyone's luck runs out eventually, and that was really how Harry had survived all that time. Luck.

Angel's answer came instantly and it was obvious that she had been listening in on the conversation we had been having. And her reply wasn't what I wanted to hear.

_Too late Max…_

And that was when all hell broke loose.

Remember back when the flock had been going for an evening flight and Fang and I had been forced to hide from the first years (not really _first years_) using Fang's skill of making himself and others touching him invisible?

Well apparently that power had been put to use again, because right at that moment, only about five meters behind the werewolf creatures, Fang appeared out of thin air, and all the others with a hand on him. It was kinda freaky, seeing six people materialize with no warning, but my heart lightened immediately. Now that everyone else had joined us, maybe we'd actually have a chance.

Fang leapt forward onto one of the creatures and that split second of distraction was all Nudge, Gazzy and I needed.

The Director spun around and I jumped onto her back, bringing her down onto the ground and pinning her so that she couldn't move an inch.

But apparently she'd been better prepared than I'd thought.

'Minions!' She screeched so loudly that I winced and had to fight the urge to move away from her. 'Move in!'

A door to the left burst open and at least fifteen more werewolf things charged in, automatically joining the fight. Crap.

I was ripped off the Director by one of the big ones and was hoisted up into the air so that my legs didn't touch the ground, dangling there hopelessly and helplessly. Or at least, that's what the wolfy freak thought.

I twisted in the air and aimed a high kick at his elbow and he dropped me with a howl onto the ground. I kicked his legs out from under him, sending him to the floor as well and then I lost track of my moves, instantly drawn into the fight.

It seemed to go on forever. I know that it really couldn't have gone on for too long, but it felt like hours. My mind had long since switched into battle mode and all that I was really aware of were the dozens of bruises and cuts that I was attracting and the bright flashes and bangs all around me as Harry, Ron and Hermione defended themselves with their wands.

Something clicked in my mind. Harry. I needed to get to Harry. I needed to tell him about Voldemort.

Somehow, I managed to disengage from my opponent and struggle across to the boy, narrowly missing a Stunning spell that flew past my ear on the way.

'Harry!' I said grabbing his shoulder and he spun defensively, bringing up his wand, ready to attack. 'Calm down! It's me.'

He relaxed a bit. 'Well what do you want? We're kinda in a bad position if you didn't notice.' He indicated the flying punches and spells all around us.

'Yeah. But look, I want you to take Angel and get out of here. Like, _now._ Voldemort's coming for you and the Director wants to use Angel for her evil experiments.'

His eyes widened in unmistakable fear. 'Voldemort's _what?_' He asked. Then his resolve hardened again. 'I can take him. It was bound to happen anyway.'

'Harry – '

'Look, I'll know if he's around anyway, alright? My scar will burn. I'll – Wait.' He broke off suddenly and surveyed the chaotic corridor quickly. He grabbed my arm tight. 'Where's the Director?' I looked around.

And in all the confusion with the fighting, guess who had managed to slip away, unnoticed by all? You got it. The insane woman with the megalomaniac disposition.

'Guys!' I yelled. 'Guys, the Director's gone!'

The others looked up from their positions too and spotted the problem immediately.

I couldn't believe we'd just _let _her get away. It was amazing that nobody had noticed her leave. She wasn't an inconspicuous person, so how come nobody had seen her go? _Idiot, _I reprimanded myself.

Of course, there was only one place she could have gone.

I ran for the door that the werewolf hybrids had first come through and part of my mind wondered why the wolves were just letting us do this without putting up any kind of resistance. I pushed that part away.

I threw the door open and what I saw inside stopped the blood in my veins, freezing me in place. Oh no.

The Director was in the room with a gun in her hand, bending over a Hispanic woman with brown eyes in the middle of the room – a woman with a heartstoppingly familiar face.

No, not her. Not _again._

The Director spun around and dragged the woman with her, holding the gun directly to the her's head.

'Don't move, Maximum Ride or I will not be afraid to shoot your mother.' She hissed.

For in the middle of the room, the Director was holding a gun firmly against my mother's head. And she certainly didn't look opposed to pulling the trigger.

And she knew that if she had one of my family in her hands, blood relation or not, I would do whatever she told me to do.

Even if it meant giving myself up for them.

**Um… yeah. I really wouldn't bother telling me that it was obvious that Dr M was kidnapped or that it was predictable or anything, because I already know. In fact, you were actually **_**supposed **_**to realise that this would happen.**

**Review please! :)**


	33. Chapter 33 Everything Gone Wrong

**Um. This was a hard chapter to write for sure... Well I tried. Probably came out all wrong though. :/**

**Try to enjoy. And not kill me when you finish.**

**Max POV**

I think my heart might have stopped for a moment. I felt rooted to the spot, and it was if all the blood had suddenly stopped moving and turned to ice. It wasn't just the fact that my mum had apparently been kidnapped and was now being held in place with a gun to her head that was making me act like this. No, it was everything that had happened today as well. Nudge and Gazzy getting kidnapped, for starters. And then, finding them and, subsequently, the Director. Her revealing her plan and now, finding her with a gun glued to Mom's skull, looking at me with a stone cold expression. It was just all so much going on, even for us. It was like I was suffering from delayed shock. I needed a moment to recover.

But only a moment.

The thing is, I'm a leader, I was literally born to be one, so I _really _don't have time to stand in a doorway, staring at a threat like an idiot who isn't even used to this kind of thing. So instead of staying there frozen, gaping like a drowning fish, I shut my mouth and took a quick step forward. I stopped just as quickly when I heard the sharp click of the gun being clicked. Stupid _gun._

The Director stood up, dragging Mom with her, never leaving eye contact with me. I noticed that her chest was moving up and down heavily, and her gun hand was trembling slightly. She was scared. Of what? 'I said don't move, Max.' She snarled.

I ignored her and looked at Mom, checking to see if she was alright. And it became immediately apparent that she wasn't. She still looked like the same Dr Martinez we all knew, but with some major differences. Such as hollowed out cheeks, unhealthy thinness and clothes that would better off be classified as _rags. _But the most horrifying changes were her eyes. No longer were they the warm chocolate brown that I was so familiar with. No, instead they had changed to a dull muddy brown colour and she stared around herself with a horrible blankness that made me feel weak at the knees. It was obvious that she had no idea where she was or what was going on around her. _What had they done to her?_

My eyes flicked back to the Director. 'What the hell is wrong with her?' I asked harshly and the Director smiled viciously.

'Nothing.' She answered, putting on a completely fake act of innocence. I narrowed my eyes and was about to move forward again – screw the gun – when Hermione spoke up from behind me.

'She's been tortured.' She whispered.

There was a moment of silence while we stared at Hermione. She looked back at us, and although it was obvious she was freaked out of her wits, her eyes were deadly serious. 'Magical torture,' she continued. 'Most likely overuse of the Cruciatus Curse and probably Imperiorisation too.'

I blinked a couple of times. I'd heard of those curses before. Apparently they were two of three illegal curses, which couldn't bode well for my mother.

'But, why does she look like she has no idea what's happening?' Gazzy asked, staring at her in horror.

'Because she _doesn't_ know what's happening.' The Director interrupted then. 'But that's beside the point.' Her hard gaze turned back to me. 'Maximum, I was hoping not too have to use your mother. In all honesty she was only to be used if something in the initial plan went wrong. Plan B.' Her mouth twisted into a displeased expression for a moment before it smoothed back into non-caring. 'If nothing happened, then we would have let her walk free. But that's in the past. Tell me, Maximum: Are you willing to give up yourself or your Angel in return for your mother's life?'

Jesus. I could feel my chest tightening up and the beginnings of panicked adrenaline starting in my system. My eyes flicked to Angel, whose blue eyes were staring straight at me unblinkingly, and then back to the Director, who was still watching me with an eagle's eye. My breath was starting to pick up and my palms were slick with sweat.

I knew what I _wanted_ to do – somehow, in a miraculous feat of bravery and wisdom, I would recover Mom _without _either of us getting shot, get all of us out of this place and back to Hogwarts in record time, then have a happily-ever-after ending.

And then I knew what I _had_ to do – give myself up, for the sake of the rest of my family and deal with whatever else they wanted to do to me, simple as that.

Of course, the Director was only planning on keeping one person alive, wasn't she? She was going to kill the rest of the flock. And Voldemort was on his way to murder Harry, presumably finishing off Ron and Hermione as he goes.

As I ran these thoughts through my mind, the Director was waiting impatiently. She even had the nerve to tap her foot on the ground testily while I thought.

I could feel the eyes of every person in the room on me and I bit my lip in anxiety.

Then an idea sparked in my mind. I made sure that my face remained in the same murderous and worried expression that it had been in before, but my brain was overheating, it was moving so fast. Quickly, I calculated the distance from me to the Director and Mom. About two metres. I could do it.

_That's not going to work Max, _Angel told me, reading my mind. _It's just too obvious. I'll give myself up._

_Do you have a better idea? _I asked her waspishly. _Besides giving yourself up, that is._

She didn't answer that, so I took it as a no.

I looked back at the Director who was being ever so patient and took a bold step forward, my chin held high and my hands balled into fists at my side. I looked her in the eye and said, 'I'll go.'

Hey eyes narrowed at my submission, she stepped forward as well, slowly and suspiciously, obviously not trusting my newfound passive attitude.

Well, she was right to distrust me. It was at that moment that I struck.

I leapt forward, going at a practically hypersonic speed and knocked the Director down before she could do a thing, grabbing Mom and tugging her up to me before she fell. The Director let out an angry screech as she fell back and I shot back as fast as I could, dragging Mom with me.

Not fast enough.

Her hand closed around the trigger as she hit the ground with a thud and I heard the deafening bang as the bullet exited the gun. Then, I felt a searing pain in my thigh that spread through my leg and the rest of my body like a wildfire. Ow! _Ow, ow ,ow, ow, ow!_

I heard the others let out yells of "_Max!" _behind me and I clenched my teeth and heroically suppressed a dozen or so swear words as I looked down at my leg, fearing the worst.

It was immediately obvious that I was in a bad position. Blood was spreading rapidly through my old jeans from a point about mid thigh in my leg, where there was a dark circle of liquid that was so thick it looked almost black against the denim. It hurt worse than hell and I was still trying to stop myself from shrieking out loud. I'd stopped moving because of my shock and the Director was struggling upright from her tangled position, glaring at me murderously and somehow looking unbearably smug at the same time. Dammit. I couldn't move, I couldn't get away from her.

_Note to self: _Think your plans through better next time, or you might run into a dilemma like this. Actually, just get better plans in the first place. Yours fail.

Strong arms wrapped around me then and lifted me up easily and I glanced up to see Fang looking down at me worriedly, before he turned around and ran through the door with the others right behind him.

'Wait! Mom!' I protested as we left the room and raced down the hallway. A little voice at the back of my mind wondered absentmindedly where the werewolf hybrids had disappeared too.

'Iggy's got her,' Fang answered curtly, his jaw tight. I knew he was furious with me for taking such a stupid risk – and subsequently getting shot – and I would have apologised if I wasn't just the hugely stubborn pighead that I am.

I looked back down the corridor, trying to spot the Director – she was stumbling out the door like a drunken whale, if you're interested – while attempting to ignore the massive burning sensation in my stomach. I wasn't being very successful. If anyone can tell me how it's possible to have your leg in a world of agony and yet numb at the same time, drop me a line.

I heard a loud yell behind me and then the sound of many heavy boots thudding against the ground fast, heading towards us; it could only be the werewolf things.

I felt Fang pick up pace and I winced each time his foot hit the ground – it sent painful reverberations up my leg.

We turned a corner and Harry drew up beside me and Fang. He looked freaked for some reason that we were probably about to find out about. His face was pale and I could see him wincing almost as much as I was. 'Uh, Max?' He asked and I raised an eyebrow in response.

'My scar's started hurting. Badly.'

Ah, crap. We all knew what that means. Yet another insane psychopath that was afraid of death was on the loose nearby. And this one was even more dangerous than three Directors in one. Which could never be good.

'Well what do you expect me to do about it?' I snapped. 'Just run as fast as you bloody can, for God's sake!'

He gave me a look but did as I told, leaving me and Fang behind to eat his dust. It was obvious that I was slowing Fang down. Well I'm sorry, but as light as I may be, even Fang can't carry me for too long.

The footsteps behind us were getting closer now; as it turns out, having werewolf genes doesn't make you as light as a feather (quite the opposite in fact) and their footfalls were actually making the ground vibrate with their force. If I was prone to swearing then I would be cursing like a sailor right now.

'Can't you go any faster?' I muttered, glancing nervously behind me. They were barely ten metres away. I could see the Director chasing us as well, although she had to be a good hundred metres behind. Normally, I would be all up for a fight, but your mood tends to change a little but when you have a bullet in your leg.

'I'm going as fast as I can,' Fang hissed back. 'You're not exactly a pack of air you know.'

We were at the back of the group and the group of werewolf/humans were gaining on us every second. I knew that I would be next to hopeless in a fight. Maybe, when I was put on the floor, I could bite someone.

I could see Harry was slowing down up ahead and he had a hand clutched tightly to his forehead. Obviously, the pain in his scar was becoming worse. My sensitive ears were picking up his miniature gasps and I saw the way Hermione and Ron were glancing at him.

'Guys, maybe we should stop,' I called out, hoping someone would listen. It was clear to me, that if Harry's pain was getting worse, then we were heading straight for Voldemort. 'We can take the freaks behind us!' I was completely ignored. Typical.

We were still running as fast as we could, but I had no idea where we were going. We have our handy little internal GPS thingo, but it was useless when all we were surrounded by was white walls and doors. I was utterly lost.

I looked over at Iggy, who was slightly behind us with my mum in his arms. Her head was lolling about on her shoulders and my worry for her increased as I realised just how badly injured she was. Mentally and physically. It was even worse than the time she was captured by Mr Chu. I felt like crying.

I'd been giving all my attention to my mother, so I barely noticed when Fang came to a shuddering halt. I did, however, pay attention when he swore quietly and I heard echoes of similar exclamations from all around me.

Because, as I found out as soon as I looked up, right in front of us, glaring down at Harry with unmistakeable hatred, was none other than You-Know-Who.

Lord Voldemort.

Ooh, scary, right?

No, not exactly.

Look, I'm kind of used to dealing with people who want me dead, want me to burn me alive in a pot of Polyjuice potion, have a wish to dissect me and take out my organs for the black market, etc. So, even though Voldemort is probably worse than all of them put together, I refuse to say that he frightened me. Itex have probably killed more people than he has, what with all the horribly gone-wrong experiments of theirs.

Harry did look pretty damn frightened, though.

Voldemort looked around at us all with those freaky blood red eyes and his strange, snake like nostrils flared slightly in anger. I suppose we're meant to be dead by now, so that he could have a go at Harry without our interference. Well, I guess we're harder to kill than he originally thought.

He bared his teeth slightly and I have to admit it, he _did _look pretty freaky, standing there in his long black robes, his long spider-like hands clenching and unclenching, his lipless mouth pulled back a little from his teeth in a snarl.

Then, he spoke. 'Harry Potter.' His voice was high pitched and cold as ice, menacing in a way that I didn't think was possible.

His eyes flicked to mine and I had to stop myself from shivering violently. I was starting to rethink my 'I'm-not-scared' attitude now. Those _eyes... _well, it was hard to think that Voldemort had a soul, when you saw those eyes. They were so deep and yet... so _empty._

He looked back at Harry, who had by now retrieved his wand, and it was at that moment that I realised what he was going to do. He wasn't bothering with subtlety, or prolonging what he was inevitably going to do, or getting rid of the flock. No, he was just going to – kill Harry. Just like that. Right here in the open, with everyone watching.

It was... insane.

I started struggling in Fang's arms and he tightened his grip on me, not letting me squirm out of his grasp. '_Let go of me Fang,' _I snarled quietly. 'We have to get over there. He's going to kill him, right there!'

Fang's eyebrows furrowed and then he wasted no more time and started moving forward fast, moving steadily towards Harry and Voldemort, who were standing alone now, staring at each other unwaveringly. It was like one of those old Western movies, in the seconds before a major shoot out began.

We were barely two metres away when I heard Voldemort breathe, 'I have no reason to wait for this any further, Potter. You have been around for simply too long.' And then he raised his wand.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. I saw Voldemort open his mouth and without waiting to think about my own health and safety, and shoved myself off Fang's arms and launched myself into the air, heading straight for Harry. I flew through the air – not literally – praying to whoever was up there in the sky that I would make it on time. I got to him with nanoseconds to spare.

'_Avada Kedavra!'_

The curse whistled through my hair as I smashed into Harry, sending both of us to the ground heavily and I let out a gasp as I fell on my leg, sending another wave of agony through my body, while a blinding green light flashed from Voldemort's wand, passing over us harmlessly.

The Dark Lord let out a scream of fury when he saw what had happened, just as there was the stumbling sound of a clumsy runner was heard behind us. I was still on the ground, so I had to peer through the legs of my flock, and Hermione and Ron, plus the hairy legs of the werewolf hybrids – they'd stopped chasing us when we ran into Voldemort – to see that the Director had finally arrived.

Her hair was mussed up beyond repair and the sensible suit and white coat that she'd been in were majorly askew, making it look as though she'd just run twenty kilometres. She was gasping for air, and when she saw Voldemort standing there, her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and she started to tremble violently.

I remembered how I noticed earlier when she'd seemed afraid and I'd wondered what of. Well now I knew. She was afraid of Voldemort and of failing. She was terrified of what he'd do to her if she didn't manage to murder at least five of the flock. And now that she hadn't succeeded, she was wondering what he could do to her. For a moment, I almost felt sorry for her. But only a moment.

Voldemort let out a low hiss and my attention snapped back to him. 'Janssen,' he said, his voice deceptively mild. The Director shivered. 'Why are your bird children failures still among the living?'

Her eyes dropped and I took the moment when they were both to start edging away from Voldemort with Harry. 'Run the first chance you get,' I breathed lowly to him.

His eyebrows contracted. 'But what about you?' he whispered back. 'You can't run.'

'Don't worry about me.'

The Director decided to answer. 'I... failed, My Lord.' She whispered and I could practically hear her heart beating.

'I can see that.' Voldemort snapped. '_Why _did you fail, Miss Janssen?'

She dared to meet his gaze for a moment before her gaze dropped back to the ground. She had no answer for that one.

I told Harry, 'On three.' I sent out the same message to Angel, who would pass it round to everyone else.

I saw Fang frown slightly and shake his head, his eyes settling on me. The message was clear. He wasn't leaving without me. I narrowed my eyes and mouthed the words 'I'll be fine' at him. We both knew it was a lie, and he looked like he was going to disagree more, but then a blank, glazed look came over him and he nodded his head slightly. Angel.

'One.' I said.

Voldemort was becoming aware of us once more and his gaze snapped down to Harry and I, who had reached the wall and gotten up by this point (me leaning on Harry for support). His lips twitched slightly and I saw him start to raise the wand again.

'Two.'

Voldemort looked like he was going to say something else, but I never gave him the chance.

'_Three!'_

Harry took off instantly, along with everyone else. They sprinted down the hallway and turned into a hallway, disappearing within seconds. A green bolt of light left Voldemort's wand as soon as they started off, and he missed Harry within inches. He let fly another one, this time a red flash which I recognised as the Stunning curse. He didn't get a chance to shoot off another spell.

Voldemort let out a blood curdling shriek of rage that made me flinch, then he whirled on me. I was still where I had been, leaning on the wall, trying to look casual even though the strain of staying upright on my leg was killing me. His look was, to say the least, homicidal. I could tell that he wanted drop me dead right where I was standing. But somehow, he managed to stop himself.

His mouth curved in a cruel smirk as he stared at me and I felt a dead feeling start to grow in my stomach. What followed a look such as that was never good. He looked me up and down and then, quick as that, he raised his wand and said '_Stupefy!'_

Then I didn't know anything.

**Fang POV**

I ground my teeth together as I stared out the window of the house in Arizona. I couldn't stop thinking. Where was she now? Was she alright? Was she even _alive?_

I couldn't believe that we'd actually just let her go. After we'd managed to get out of the underground place, we'd been forced to hightail it out of there without waiting to see if she was coming or not. We hadn't gone back to Hogwarts. Instead, we'd headed to Arizona, where Dr Martinez had lived, with Harry, Ron and Hermione. We'd taken her to the hospital – none of the doctors had any idea what was wrong with her. Ella was hysterical when we found her alone in her house with Total and Jeb. Apparently, when Dr M had first gone missing, she'd tried to contact Hogwarts, but nothing happened.

Jeb hadn't stopped asking questions, but none of us could tell him anything. Why isn't Max with you? Why did you let her get captured? How long ago was this? He was frantic to find his daughter.

And meanwhile, none of us were doing _anything_ to get to Max. It made me so angry I could hardly breathe.

I heard a creak behind me as the door opened and I turned around to see Angel standing there. I turned back around, gritting my teeth together again. I was still furious with Angel – she'd had to use her mind control to make me leave Max alone.

'It'll be alright, Fang.' She whispered in her little voice. 'We'll find Max. We _have _to find Max.'

If only she knew just how truthful her statement had been.

_We have to find Max._

**Max POV**

I woke up in a bare, windowless room, with my arms held harshly above me by cold chains. The chains were tight and cut into my skin, bringing me to the point of bleeding.

I was against a rough, grey brick wall and I could feel the hard stone digging into my back painfully.

My hurt leg was more painful than ever, and although it had apparently stopped leaking blood, my entire leg was stained scarlet and I couldn't move it if I tried.

I struggled slightly against my bonds, but it was obvious that I was going to be getting out of them any time soon. I bit my lip. What happened to the others after I was Stunned? Did they manage to get out? Had they been hurt, had Voldemort caught up with them? Where was I? What had happened to me after I'd lost consciousness? There were so many things that I didn't know.

I could feel the silence pressing in on my head.

I was completely alone.

I had no idea what happened after I was knocked out.

I was in pain.

I was... scared.

And I knew, somehow, that this place would be harder to get out of than anything else I'd been in during the past.

I could only hope that the others would be here soon to help me out.

But we could do it. I know we could.

**Yeah guys. That is actually the end of the fic. I know, it's sudden.**

**In all honesty, I have no idea how you're going to react to this ending. Loved it? Hated it? Didn't meet your standards? I really have no idea.**

**But, just remember, there is a sequel coming up, so keep a look out for that... I don't know when it'll be up, but I'll put another chapter on this to alert you when I do post it.**

**Um... what else? Well, thanks, for one. To all the people who got through this fic and followed it up to now, thanks sooo much. You guys are all brilliant, I really do love you all. :)**

**And for the last time... Review?**


	34. Chapter 34 Sequel

**Hello everybody. Long time no see.**

**How are we all?**

**Hopefully there is actually somebody reading this and I'm not just talking to myself, because if there is, then the sequel is finally up! Yes, I know it's taken ages. Sorry about that. Honestly didn't mean to. Just... other stuff happening, I suppose.**

**Anyway, if you're not on Author Alert, then the sequel's called 'Dangerous at Best' and... well, it's on my profile. **

**...And that's about it.**

**So thanks again, and hopefully I will see you over at Dangerous at Best!**

**Ciao.**


End file.
